Broken Mind x0x Dreaming of Twilight x0x
by MorgueChan
Summary: Twilight/OC SLASH Edward/OC Gabriel. Gabriel's mother tries to kill herself and him by driving over a bridge, he survived, she didn't. He lands up in a coma and has a dream about a family of vampires. Full summary inside, I'm bad at short summary's.
1. Prologue Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N: RE-POSTED 22 Dec 2009**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

"_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone._

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone" – Green Day_

* * *

Gabriel didn't think of himself as mad, he'd seen too many actual mad people to classify himself that way. But that left him with the question: what was he, if he wasn't mad?

He wasn't clinically insane - although he wondered sometimes – and he wasn't suicidal, not yet anyway. He was probably a little paranoid and slightly obsessive compulsive he had to admit, and probably one hundred percent disturbed.

But one thing's for sure, he wasn't as bad as his mother had been, but then again, he wondered how much longer it would take before he went as mad as she had.

She'd been a sweet woman when Gabriel's father had been alive, a good mother and a wonderful wife. But things changed when Gabriel's father was killed.

Gabriel had been fifteen at the time, and he'd had to grow up fast after his father's death. His mother hadn't taken the death well, and went into a depression, secluding herself from the outside world. Gabriel had tried to help her countless times by calling in all sorts of doctors, but all they could really do for her was give her medication, which Gabriel made sure she took, and things seemed to have been getting better slowly, but then, soon after Gabriel's sixteenth birthday, things began to change.

His mother started to act … _odd_ around him, telling him how fast he was growing up and how much he looked like his father. And then, Gabriel's mother wanted more, she wanted Gabriel, and Gabriel could do nothing to stop her, he knew that if he rejected her it would kill her and she was all he had left. He could do nothing but hope she would snap out of it, hope that she would realize what she was doing.

But Gabriel really wasn't that good with luck and his mother went further and further until she couldn't distinguish the difference between Gabriel and his father. One day though, she finally snapped and blamed it all on Gabriel. It was Gabriel's fault that his father was dead. It was Gabriel's fault for what she was doing. It was all Gabriel's fault.

She'd gotten a hold of a knife in her sudden realization and managed to stab Gabriel and knock him out when he refused to kill himself with his mother; he couldn't do anything to stop her, he was worried he'd hurt her.

She dragged him into the car and then drove the both of them over a bridge. Gabriel survived, his mother didn't.

Gabriel spent eight months in a coma, and while in his coma, Gabriel had the most peculiar dream: he dreamt of a family of beautiful, ageless vampires who lived in a small town called Forks, in the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State.

It was a town where there was a near-constant cover of clouds and it rained more than any other place in the United States of America.

It was a beautiful town, Forks. Everything was green, the trees, the ground covered with ferns.

The vampire family; the Cullen family, were acting as humans in the small town, and the five 'younger' vampires acted as teenagers and went to Forks High School, while the other two were the acting parental figures in all meanings of the word except by blood.

They were all pared off together, except for one of them, the beautiful bronze haired boy: Edward Cullen.

And as Gabriel dreamed of the Cullen family, he would find himself focusing in on Edward and what he was doing. He watched the vampire family do their every day things, what they did to entertain themselves, when they went out to hunt animals – they didn't feed on human blood – when they were at school, and how they interacted.

When Gabriel woke up, his body hurt, he was disorientated – panicked – and the light in the room was bright and blurry. He quickly closed his eyes again, and then narrowed them, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light.

He could hear an irritating beeping sound to his left, and the sounds of muffled chatter and of people moving around from all around him. He could faintly hear the sounds of cars driving and his breath as he tried to calm himself from his sudden panic.

He cracked his eyes open slowly once he was semi used to the light, and moved his head from side to side stiffly – which was a lot harder to do than it was supposed to – looking around at the blurry room. It was mostly pale colours, whites, pale greens and blues from what he could make out of the blurs that were slowly trying to come into focus.

He lifted his hand slowly, struggling to move it upwards. His movements were slow and sluggish; it was like all the energy had been drained from him; he was stiff and sore and felt like he'd been lying down for too long. What was going on?

As Gabriel's vision began to focus, he decided to come up with the conclusion as to why he was in the hospital.

'_What am I doing in the hospital?' _He asked himself forwardly, but before he could come up with a reasonable explanation it all came rushing back to him: his father's death, his mother's depression that slowly went from grieving to insanity and ultimately, being half conscious as his mother drove frantically; but he'd passed out from blood loss before he knew where they were going.

What had happened? Had his mother realized what she'd done and taken him to the hospital? He wasn't so sure; she'd been too out of it to really know what she was doing. Had they crashed? Where was his mother? Was she okay? There were just too many unknowns… it was all too confusing.

The blurry outline of a nurse entered his room a while later, casually; Gabriel couldn't see her face that well but she seemed to suddenly stop, shocked, when she – Gabriel assumed the nurse was a woman – looked at him, and realized that he was awake.

"Oh!" was all he heard before the woman rushed out of the room, Gabriel hadn't even have time to say anything, or ask what had happened.

A doctor came in shortly afterwards, and Gabriel watched him as he poked about at him and looked at the machine that was on Gabriel's left.

After he'd finished poking around, the doctor turned to Gabriel, "Welcome back to the real world Mr. Dementia." He said with a soft smile.

"Wha…?" Gabriel tried to ask, but his throat was dry and didn't seem to want to work.

"Don't try to speak just yet Mr. Dementia; you haven't used your voice in a while." The doctor said, "I'm Doctor Hazel. I've been looking after you since the accident."

Gabriel tried to get up as soon as what he had heard registered. He needed to know if his mother was okay, where was she?

"Please relax Mr. Dementia, try not to strain yourself, you've been asleep for a long time." The Doctor said, holding his shoulders and pushing him gently down, back into the uncomfortable hospital bed.

What did he mean, 'asleep for a long time'? How long had he been asleep?

"Ho… How long?" Gabriel struggled, as his heart rate went up, reflecting on the heart monitor which sped up the pace of its beeping.

"Mr. Dementia. Please try to calm down." The Doctor soothed

"How long?" Gabriel insisted

"You've been in a coma for the most part of eight months."

Eight months. Gabriel set his head back down onto the pillow stunned. Eight months. How could he have been out for so long? What was the date? What had really happened? Then he thought again…

"Where's my mother?" he asked, panicked, eyes wide and searching. His heart rate picked up again, faster this time.

The doctor paused before he answered, looking hesitant to answer. "I'm sorry Mr. Dementia, but … you're mother … she didn't make it."

Gabriel was quite for a minute, trying to find another meaning to the doctors words. His mother couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. She was the only person he had left, and now she was gone. He was alone. After all that he had gone through, what his mother had gone through; she was just… gone…

"When you two came in after the accident your mother was in critical condition. We tried our best with her but she was already too far gone." The doctor said, trying to reassure Gabriel, and failing miserably at it.

"Doctor Hazel," a nurse said poking her head through the door, "I've called Miss Dementia; she's on her way here."

"Thank you Susan." The doctor said and the nurse left

"Your aunt has been visiting every weekend since the accident." The doctor said, turning back to Gabriel who was still trying to take it all in.

"My aunt?" Gabriel said after it finally sunk in what the doctor had actually said.

"Yes. Sophie Dementia. I've been told that she is your guardian now." The doctor informed

~*~

Sophie arrived about twenty minutes later, she was crying and smiling at the same time, as she flung herself onto Gabriel in a desperate hug, as if she didn't believe that he was actually awake.

"I'm so sorry Gabriel …" She sobbed, "I'm so sorry …"

Sophie was Gabriel's dad's younger sister and a psychic who travelled with a carnival. She, Gabriel's father and Gabriel had been the last in a long line of a family of gypsy 'royalty'. The Dementia family went a long way, and now there were only two left; Gabriel was the only one left to carry on the name.

And as Sophie hugged Gabriel, he couldn't find it in himself to cry. Ever since his father's death he'd told himself that he had to be strong for his mother, and now that his mother was gone, he didn't know what to do; how to act, react, or even what emotions would be most appropriate.

"Sophie. You don't have to be sorry. You didn't have anything to do with the accident." Gabriel tried to sooth his frantic aunt. But it only seemed to make her cry even more.

"No …" She sobbed, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. Your mother called me just before … and she was crying and screaming and saying how …" she sniffed, "How she couldn't take your father's death anymore and that she was going to go kill herself and you so that you could all be together again."

She looked deeply into Gabriel's eyes, "I'm sorry Gabriel. I tried to stop her. I tried to convince her. But by the time I got to where she'd said she was, she had already driven off the bridge." Fresh tears spilled over her cheeks and she brushed them away hastily.

"She tried to kill me…" Gabriel said flatly, unemotionally

"Oh Gabriel!" Sophie said shaking her head, "She wasn't in her right mind! She didn't know what she was doing…"

"She stabbed me…" he said, as if he hadn't heard her, touching his chest where the scar would be.

"Gabriel… don't…" Sophie tried

"She …" he couldn't even say what else she'd done to him with out the risk of throwing up. He started shaking at the memories, his hands where dirty; his hair suddenly smelt like his mother's perfume, and he had that horrible sweet taste in his mouth.

"Gabriel, she was mad with grief…" Sophie tried again to reassure him

"_Don't." _Gabriel snapped at her and then said as calmly as he could, "Don't try to make excuses for my mother Sophie. You don't even know half of the things she did to me…"

"Gabriel." She said sadly, moving her hand to touch his face, but he flinched away from her.

"I need a shower." He said suddenly.

"Gabriel, you haven't used your muscles in eight months, it will still be a bit before you can stand in a shower." Sophie said softly

"I _need_, a shower." He ground out, teeth clenched.

Sophie sighed, "I'll… see what I can do." She said before standing up and leaving the room, not without a concerned look back at Gabriel though.

_(2, 052 words)_


	2. Chapter 1 Burn it to the Ground

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N** I hope you liked the Prologue and I'm guessing you're interested since you are reading the first chapter. This is my first fan fiction, and I would really like to see what people think. I am South African, so if my American speak is not very good let me know okay ^_^.

This chapter is unedited, so if you see anything weird about this chapter please let me know too k.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**A/N: RE-POSTED 22 Dec 2009**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Burn It to the Ground_

"_We're going off tonight, to kick out every light,_

_Take anything that we want,_

_Drink everything in sight_

_We're going till the world stops turning,_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight."_

_- Nickelback_

* * *

_*Previously*_

"She …" he couldn't even say what else she'd done to him with out the risk of throwing up. He started shaking at the memories, his hands where dirty; his hair suddenly smelt like his mother's perfume, and he had that horrible sweet taste in his mouth.

"Gabriel, she was mad with grief…" Sophie tried again to reassure him

"_Don't." _Gabriel snapped at her and then said as calmly as he could, "Don't try to make excuses for my mother Sophie. You don't even know half of the things she did to me…"

"Gabriel." She said sadly, moving her hand to touch his face, but he flinched away from her.

"I need a shower." He said suddenly.

"Gabriel, you haven't used your muscles in eight months, it will still be a bit before you can stand in a shower." Sophie said softly

"I _need_, a shower." He ground out, teeth clenched.

Sophie sighed, "I'll… see what I can do." She said before standing up and leaving the room, not without a concerned look back at Gabriel though.

* * *

For the next few weeks after Gabriel woke up, he was poked and prodded, he was asked questions and he went through the pains of getting his muscle strength back.

There was nothing physically wrong with him, and the doctors said that he was progressing well and would be able to leave to hospital earlier than they anticipated. The only problem they were worried about was his mental health.

All the doctors that went to speak to Gabriel saw it, even when their profession had nothing to do with psychology they could see – something was definitely not right with Gabriel. So they brought in a psychologist who tried his best to get something out of Gabriel.

But all the psychologist could get from Gabriel was that he was traumatized, probably in shock, he didn't like to touch people or people to touch him and he was an obsessive compulsive when it came to being clean and eating.

There were worries that Gabriel would go into depression, and he was showing symptoms, but they were nothing too serious and it could easily be treated.

Sophie was already worried about Gabriel, but her worries only heightened when the psychologist told her his diagnosis of Gabriel's mentality. So she spent every available time she had watching Gabriel and making sure he was okay, so much so that Gabriel never had time to himself to just…think.

All Gabriel wanted was to get out of the hospital and home, but they were only letting him go in a week, and he didn't know if he'd last that long without freaking out or loosing his cool. He just wanted – _needed_ – to be alone.

By the time of his release, Gabriel was so on edge that he was sure he would snap at any moment. But he managed to keep his cool when they did one last check up, and even when Sophie kept giving him side glances every few seconds.

~*~

Sophie lived in a mobile home, since she lived on the move with the carnival, and had been living in Gabriel's back yard – around the corner from the hospital since Gabriel had woken up – making money by telling people's fortunes.

"The Carnival is going to be in town in about a week, so we'll hitch up with them when they get here." Sophie said, watching Gabriel nervously.

Gabriel was sitting by the window with his head against the cold glass, as Sophie drove to Gabriel's home so he could get his things sorted out. Gabriel didn't want to go back there though, he wasn't sure what he'd see there; he didn't know what to expect.

Would his blood still be on the floor in the kitchen from when his mother had stabbed him? Would the lounge still be a wreck from when his mother had thrown her fit? He didn't know, Sophie had never told him if she'd gone into the house or not.

Sophie stopped in the drive way, and the house loomed in front. The house looked harmless enough from the outside, there was nothing to show what had gone on inside. It was 'The House of 1000 Sins' to Gabriel, and that's all he saw when he looked at the house; any body else would have thought it was just a regular house.

Over the past few weeks in the hospital, Gabriel had accumulated a vicious hate for his mother. Now that she was dead, Gabriel finally saw her for what she had been, and he was glad she was dead. It was a selfish thought, he knew that, but he had given so much; he'd given his mind, his thoughts, his time, his love, his soul, and his body and he had never received anything in return.

Sophie unlocked the front door and entered the house as if was nothing at all, but it took Gabriel a few minutes to gather up the courage to enter, while Sophie watched him from inside worriedly.

What ever his expectations had been, he had not expected to see the house as it was now. There were boxes everywhere, and the house seemed empty; there was no evidence of the crimes that went on within these rooms.

Gabriel supposed he should have known that Sophie had been in the house; she'd brought him his clothes before he left the hospital after all.

"I started packing things away, but now that I think about it…" Sophie looked at Gabriel nervously, "I never asked if you wanted to stay here. I mean, I'd live with you here if you want, I haven't packed up that much, and I'm sure I'll be able to find a proper job around here…"

"No!" Gabriel said quickly, panicked, "No it's fine. Travelling with the Carnival would be great." He said more calmly, hoping his smile was convincing. And it seemed to work, because Sophie smiled in return, and went back to packing boxes.

Gabriel didn't want any of the stuff though; he didn't want anything from this house. He would only take his clothes and a few other things only because they were a necessity; but other than those things, he wouldn't be taking anything else. He wanted to start a new life, his own life, a life that belonged to him and only him. No one would ever take over his life ever again.

~*~

They spent less time than Gabriel thought they'd take to pack everything up into boxes. Time flew when all Gabriel thought about was packing, and he never thought about the meaning behind the items he was packing away; he only saw it as packing away his old life, so he could start a new one.

It was harder than he thought though to not see his mother in certain rooms. The Lounge he left for Sophie to pack, as well as the kitchen; but he was left to pack his own room because Sophie would get suspicious if he asked her to do it.

He washed all of the clothes that he was taking with him twice, with two different detergents, before he gave up and packed them into a bag; and did the same to his bed linen. Sophie thought Gabriel's behaviour odd but never said anything.

She'd have thought Gabriel would have wanted to take more than what he was taking; he didn't even want to take a picture of his parents, and that made her wonder what had gone on inside this house. What had happened after her brother's death?

Sophie had asked Gabriel if had wanted to keep the house, in case he wanted to come back one day, but he flat out refused, so Sophie decided that she'd move all the boxes into storage, so that if Gabriel decided one day, he'd still have the choice to look through the boxes.

Gabriel had yet to ask about visiting his mother's grave, and Sophie could only wonder about that. All she could really come up with, was that it was Gabriel's way of grieving.

It was all too soon before the Carnival arrived. Gabriel had seen it a couple of times when he was younger; his father would take him when he went to catch up with his 'family'. His father had grown up with the carnival. He had been a carnie through and through, before he met Gabriel's mother and decided to settle down.

The Carnival had been around for more then a hundred years, and had adapted and changed through the years, but all the old traditions stayed the same.

Sophie drove them to where the Carnival had set up, and introduced him to all the carnies she lived with. There were a lot of them, and Gabriel was introduced to only the ones that Sophie was close to.

Gabriel met 'The Bearded Lady', who had more hair on her face than he did. Her name was Brenda, and she was Sophie's plump best friend with a wicked sense of sarcastic humour.

'The Boss'/ ringleader, Fredrick – the man who had raised Gabriel's father after his parents' death – was a tall loud man who belonged to another family of Gypsies. He had shoulder length, curly, deep brown hair with a couple strands of grey – he aged well – and piercing ice-blue eyes. He had identical twin daughters who where around twenty and performed as acrobats.

Gabriel met a couple other typical carnies and all of them offered their condolences for both his parents' deaths, and all Gabriel could do really was thank them. What else could he say to them, he was glad that his mother was dead? He thought not.

The Carnival was a community, a family. Everyone had their place, everyone had certain jobs and they all contributed in some way or other.

Brenda and a couple of the other ladies made food for everyone; someone would go out into what ever town they were in and get supplies. There was a roster for who did the dishes and when, and everyone helped out with washing clothes –it was harder though, when there wasn't a Laundromat close by and they hand to wash by hand.

Gabriel felt so left out in the community, though everyone tried there hardest to make him feel like he belonged. But Gabriel knew that although these people were his father's family as well as his own, he still no longer fit in.

It was hard for Gabriel to adjust at first to the Carnival's weird sleeping patterns; the Carnies were night people, they worked at night, and in the beginning, Gabriel found himself waking up in the morning where everyone was still asleep and they would not wake up until eight or nine in the morning at the earliest.

~*~

On the first night of the Carnival, when Sophie was busy and everyone else had something to do, Gabriel decided to go out into town. He didn't really know where he would go, but he knew what he intended to do. He was going to get himself, totally and completely drunk, preferably until he passed out and couldn't remember what he'd done.

He didn't care that you weren't supposed to drink in combination with the medication he was taking. Everything felt so unreal to Gabriel, like nothing really mattered, he didn't care much anymore. Everything was just so far away and detached, like his body was moving of its own free will and he was just watching.

He found a some what decent bar eventually, and was surprised when he ordered a glass of whiskey that the bartender did not deny it. He'd never really drunk alcohol before, and he didn't really like the taste of whiskey, but he drank it anyway, glass after glass of different types of alcohol until everything tasted the same and the room began to spin slightly.

He remembered talking to a man in his early thirties, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He remembered that he'd thought the man was sexy which was weird. What they talked about Gabriel didn't know, but he remembered the man asking him something, and just agreeing, before he followed him off somewhere. The rest of the night he couldn't remember.

When Gabriel woke up he didn't know where he was. He had the worst headache, the light hurt his eyes and every little noise just increased his headache. He supposed this was how it felt to be hung over.

When he got his bearings he felt that his backside hurt as well as his spine, and that he was stiff all over. He also realized he was naked in bed, and there was an arm slung over his waist and a warm body spooned against his back.

His first reaction was that it was his mother, and he quickly scrambled out of the bed and fell onto the floor, which didn't help in the least with his aching butt. The person in the bed stirred awake and sleepy hazel eyes looked at him oddly; and that's when Gabriel realized that it was not his mother, but the man he'd met at the bar.

"Oh thank God." Gabriel sighed with relief.

"What are you on about so early in the afternoon?" the man said sleepily, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Oh. I just thought that you were my… um… some one else." Gabriel said pulling his fingers through his hair and grimacing when he felt how knotty it was.

The man looked at Gabriel oddly, "I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or and insult." He said smiling slightly

Gabriel and the man introduced themselves, which Gabriel thought was quit funny and it turned out that the man's name was Sean; and before they parted ways the man had said he'd be happy to do it again. Gabriel wasn't at all concerned that he had slept with a man, never mind a man that he hadn't known more than two hours, and that he couldn't remember what they had done; he really didn't care.

Gabriel got back to the Carnival at about lunch time, to find a frantic Sophie. She was crying and happy that he was okay, and then she got angry and demanded where he had been all this time, of which he told her that he'd been out drinking.

Sophie almost fainted at that, and went on into a lecture about underage drinking and she wanted to know where he went where they sold alcohol to minors. Gabriel was glad he hadn't told her about last night's activities with a man he'd barely met while drunk.

"Why did you do it Gabe'? Why'd you go out drinking?" Sophie demanded

Gabriel shrugged, "I'd never been drinking before. I wanted to try it, see what the fuss is all about."

"You could have asked me." Sophie responded

"I hadn't thought of that actually." Gabriel said sheepishly

"Well next time you want to go out and try something, tell me okay. I was really worried." Sophie said toning down

"If it helps, I have a really bad hangover. I don't think I want to go out drinking again." Gabriel said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well… good." Was all Sophie could say, before shoving food under his nose and demanding that he eat.

~*~

The Carnival didn't stay too long in Gabriel's home town; they stayed the weekend and then decided to move onto the next destination. Packing everything away went quicker than Gabriel anticipated. And he supposed that they had done it so many times already that they had it down to an art.

Everyone knew what they were doing, and did it quickly and perfectly. And in no time they were ready to leave, but before they did, everyone wanted to go and visit Gabriel's parents' graves, to show their respects.

It would be the first time that Gabriel would be seeing his mother's grave, and he really hadn't wanted to, but Sophie dragged him along and he stood there stiffly, as the people who my father had grown up with paid their respects.

Gabriel wasn't listening to what they were saying though, all he could do was stare at his mother's tombstone, but it wasn't the tombstone he was really looking at, it was his mother, crawling from _behind_ the tombstone.

She was deathly pale, her hair was a wet mess of tangles, the black dress she wore was soaked, and she stared at Gabriel hatefully, trying to drag herself, claw her way to him. Gabriel couldn't understand how no one else saw her; they just kept paying their respects, not in the least bit fazed.

"You should be dead." His mother scowled coughing up water and blood, "Why aren't you dead?" she said angrily, still trying to claw her way to him, and getting closer by the second. Gabriel couldn't stay there any longer, he had to get away.

Gabriel backed up slowly, eyes never leaving his mother, who was getting ever closer. And then he ran, receiving concerned looks from Sophie and the Carnies, but he didn't register them, he just needed to get away from that, that - _thing_.

"Why aren't you dead?!" She shouted after him, over and over again.

When Gabriel was far enough away, where he could no longer hear his mother's screams, he fell to his hands and knees and heaved violently, bringing up the contents of his breakfast, leaving him shaking and empty.

He wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and fell back, sitting in the grass shaking and trying to stop himself from hyperventilating; eyes wide and staring at the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched violently away from it, snapping his head in the direction of where the hand had come from.

Sophie pulled her hand away slowly and looked at Gabriel with concern etched into every feature of her face, "Gabriel." She said slowly, "Are you okay?" she said gently

"Fine." He shook his head quickly, "I'm fine." He said pushing himself shakily off the ground to stand.

"You're not fine Gabriel." Sophie insisted softly

"Yes. I am." He said fiercely, before dodging Sophie's hand as she reached for him desperately, and walking briskly back to the Sophie's mobile home.

_(2, 884 words)_


	3. Chapter 2 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst at times)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N: **Thank you _xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx_ , _roswell lover11_, _twilightreader04_ and _SleepySuki _for being the first people to read my story_ : _I'm just glad that more than one person other than me has read my story ^_^

This chapter is dedicated to you guys, all edited and everything ^_^

I was going to update yesterday, but things came up which prevented me from getting to a computer and the internet. I'll try my best to keep a regular updating schedule, but since I am studying I cannot make any promises. I've finished writing chapter's 3 and 3.5(don't ask) and I have the outline for chapter 4. Enough of me, lets get back to Gabriel and his inevitable move to Forks *oooooh* MorgueChan

**A/N: RE-POSTED 22 Dec 2009**

* * *

_Broken Mind [Dreaming of Twilight]_

_Chapter 2_

_20 Dollar Nose Bleed_

"_Give me a pen_

_Call me Mr. Benzedrine _

_But don't let the doctor in_

_I wanna blow off steam…" _

– _Fall Out Boy_

* * *

_*previously*_

When Gabriel was far enough away, where he could no longer hear his mother's screams, he fell to his hands and knees and heaved violently, bringing up the contents of his breakfast, leaving him shaking and empty.

He wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve and fell back, sitting in the grass shaking and trying to stop himself from hyperventilating; eyes wide and staring at the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched violently away from it, snapping his head in the direction of where the hand had come from.

Sophie pulled her hand away slowly and looked at Gabriel with concern etched into every feature of her face, "Gabriel." She said slowly, "Are you okay?" she said gently

"Fine." He shook his head quickly, "I'm fine." He said pushing himself shakily off the ground to stand.

"You're not fine Gabriel." Sophie insisted softly

"Yes. I am." He said fiercely, before dodging Sophie's hand as she reached for him desperately, and walking briskly back to the Sophie's mobile home.

* * *

Sophie was worried about Gabriel, more so than she had been before. The way he had acted when they had gone to see his parents' graves got Sophie to wonder what Gabriel was thinking, how his head worked. She still didn't really know who Gabriel was, she just knew him as her nephew, but other wise she knew nearly nothing about him.

The look on Gabriel's face when she'd touched his shoulder in the cemetery, his eyes wide and fearful - panicked. Gabriel had been scared, but Sophie couldn't understand why; she'd understand if he'd run off to cry, or if he was sad, but she had not expected his reaction when she had gone to comfort him.

She had thought Gabriel had been opening up, but after the incident at his parents' graves; he drew back even further than before. He never voluntarily asked a question, and gave short or one word answers when spoken to.

He became more compulsive and showered and washed his hands at every opportunity, and he started to wash his clothes twice again. He started changing his bed sheets everyday as well as burning incense when he was inside Sophie's mobile home.

Sophie also noticed that Gabriel always looked tired and she had yet to see him sleep; he was always awake before her, and went to sleep after her. Sophie could see Gabriel wasn't doing well; he was sickly pale with contrasting dark shadows around his eyes, he was getting thin – he hardly ate – and he looked frail.

The others began to notice too, they were all worried about Gabriel and they would often express their concern to him, but he never said anything about it, he just shrugged it off and walked away. They all thought Gabriel had been dealing well at first, but it was becoming painfully clear that he was not.

Gabriel began, about two months after living with the Carnival, to go out when the Carnival stopped anywhere to set up, only ever coming back in the wee hours of the morning. He made sure to tell Sophie though before he left, and reassured her that he was not out getting drunk.

Gabriel was in fact going out to clubs – which Sophie did not know – and he would often just lose himself on the dance floor where he was just one face amongst so many others. He would dance away his problems and would often find himself with a partner – he discovered he preferred males, and wasn't sure if it was a result of from what his mother had done to him, or if he had been harbouring the preference all along but was too wrapped up to realize it until now – he would sleep with them, and leave as soon as they had fallen asleep, leaving only a short note thanking them for the night.

Some might have called Gabriel a whore or a slut, but Gabriel never thought of himself that way. He was a teenager – a seventeen-year-old – cooped up in a mobile home – with his aunt – with barely any privacy or time to himself, he needed a way to let out his frustrations and just let go. Was that so wrong; he always made sure to be safe. It wasn't like he had much choice in the sports department - although he did help out with the fire dancing when they needed an extra.

Gabriel never felt dirty after he had slept with a 'random', quite the opposite actually; none of his partners ever smelt the same, and when he slept with them it was as if he were putting on a human perfume which masked the disgustingly sweet lavender smell of his mother that seemed to never want to wash off of his skin no matter how often he bathed or showered.

But Gabriel was becoming more frequently frustrated and found himself thinking more often than he would have liked about the boy in his dream, the vampire, Edward Cullen; which was ridiculous because he did not even exist and neither did vampires. But as much as he kept telling himself these things, Edward still kept popping back into his thoughts.

Sophie had an idea though, of what Gabriel was doing when he went out, she didn't like it, but she never said anything because every time he came back he seemed a little less tense, just a little less pale and … empty; he looked a little more comfortable in his own skin. Sophie only hoped that Gabriel was smart enough, and she was sure that he was, that he wouldn't do anything stupid and get himself hurt.

What ever Gabriel was doing - and Sophie never liked to think about that too much without worrying herself into a panic - it seemed to be working because Gabriel soon began to look just a little better. He was eating again, and he was sleeping a little more. He still had his compulsiveness though, but he looked happier and started to become a little more of his old self again. As long as Gabriel was happy, so was Sophie.

~*~

It was about six months after travelling with the Carnival that Gabriel started talking more with Sophie, confiding in her, which Sophie could not have been any happier about. Sophie was glad to get to know Gabriel better, instead of feeling as if she was neglecting him because she didn't know what to do to help him.

Sophie was a little surprised though when Gabriel told her that he was gay, but she was an open minded person so she had no problems with his choice of preference, which was the reason Gabriel has hesitated to tell her in the first place; he had thought that she would shy away from him.

He had decided to tell her when Sophie had told Gabriel that she had heard that one of Fredrick's daughters had a crush on him; when Gabriel had scoffed at that in amusement Sophie was confused.

"What's wrong with Tasha?" Sophie had asked almost accusingly

Gabriel laughed, "There's nothing wrong with Tasha. She's a very pretty woman." He said

"Then what? Do you think she is too old for you?" Sophie asked confused

"No, her age has nothing to do with it." Gabriel said, and then hesitated before continuing, "She's just… not my type." He said vaguely

"Okay." Sophie accepted, "Then what is your type?"

Gabriel hesitated again, and then opened his mouth a few times before closing it again.

"Well… um…" Gabriel stuttered

"Come on." Sophie encouraged, "Do you like blondes? Red heads? Tall? Short? What? Don't be shy."

Gabriel laughed humourlessly and ran his fingers through his hair; he may as well get it over with now and see how she reacted instead of surprising her one day when she saw him doing something questionable with another man.

"Well, I prefer..." he cleared his throat nervously and looked down at his hands, twisting them together anxiously "I prefer _men_, actually." He squeaked the word 'men'

"Oh." Sophie said stunned, and Gabriel braced himself, "Well I guess that's too bad for Tasha then."

Gabriel looked up incredulously, "So… you don't care that I'm… _gay_?" Gabriel tried

Sophie laughed, "Course not! I don't care if you like men over women. What ever makes you happy makes me happy." Sophie said with a wide smile

Gabriel slumped down, relieved. "Well that's a whole weight lifted off my shoulders." He sighed

"You were _that_ worried about it?" Sophie asked frowning

"I thought you'd…" Gabriel trailed off awkwardly

Sophie sighed, "Gabriel," he looked up reluctantly, "Don't let things like that worry you, I'm never going to judge you or reject you or push you away from me. You are my brother's son, and I'll love you no mater what, do you hear me?" Sophie smiled a motherly smile

Gabriel smiled softly back at her, "Thank you Sophie."

"Well, it will be easier now to talk to you, since I'm quite partial to men myself." Sophie said with a smirk and they both burst into laughter at the same time.

After that, Gabriel had a huge burden taken off his shoulders, and even though there were still many more burdens that he carried on his shoulders, he felt just a little bit lighter; and he felt a little more confident when confiding in Sophie.

This was why he decided to tell her about the dream he had had when he was in a coma. Not because he thought it was real - that was stupid, it was just a dream - it was just because it had been bothering him for a long while and he needed a second opinion about it. That was all; really.

He hadn't known how to bring up the subject though, he couldn't just go up to her and say, 'Oh yeah, I had a dream when I was in a coma which I have no clue if that's possible or not, but it had vampires in and now I can't stop thinking about the sexy Edward Cullen.' He would have to figure out how to ease into the subject.

It wasn't easy though, and so Gabriel gave up trying to smooth his way into a conversation to bring it up, he just went up to her straight, while she was setting up inside her small deep purple tent.

"Hey Sophie." Gabriel said peeking in

"Oh, hey Gabriel. Are you going out tonight?" Sophie queried as she polished her crystal ball

"Oh. Uh… no. No, the guys here look creepy." He said offhandedly

"I hadn't noticed." Sophie said, placing the crystal ball down on its display and shuffling her tarot cards.

"Yeah, they're all big and burly and straight looking." Gabriel said and then shook his head; he had come here for a reason.

"Was there something you wanted?" Sophie said looking up from putting the cards down.

"Actually yes." He said moving further into the small dark purple tent. "I wanted to tell you something."

Sophie hummed, telling him that she was listening.

"Well, you know when I was in a coma?" Gabriel said lamely, of course she remembered when he was in a coma; he'd only woken up from it about seven months ago.

"Uh ha."

"Well I had this dream while I was in the coma." Gabriel couldn't believe how lame he sounded

"What was it about?" Sophie said sitting down on her chair and looking up at him

"It was about a family of Vampires…"

"Vampires?" Sophie lifted an eyebrow

"Yeah. And they lived in a town called Forks in the Washington." He finished

"Washington huh?" Sophie said thoughtfully

"Yeah…" Gabriel confirmed, eyeing Sophie with suspicion

"Well I recon it's fate." She said decidedly, flipping the top card of her deck of tarot cards and then she nodded as if it all made sense.

"Right. Gabriel," She looked up at Gabriel with determination and he watched her warily, "We're moving to Forks."

Gabriel was dumbstruck, "You're joking right?" He said trying to laugh

"I'm totally serious." She said. And she did look serious, which worried Gabriel a bit

"But… But you don't even _know_ if there _is _even a town called Forks in Washington." Gabriel struggled

"Gabriel." Sophie said patiently, "It's _fate_. Of course there is a town called Forks in Washington." And she said this with such confidence that Gabriel was forced to wonder what fate had done for her.

"But," Gabriel scrambled, "What about the Carnival?" he tried desperately

"It'll be perfectly fine without me." She said simply

Gabriel sighed in defeat, "Fine…" before he shuffled out of the tent wishing he had never told Sophie about the stupid dream. Once Sophie had her mind set on something, she went to all costs to achieve her goal; her decision was final, there was no changing her mind.

**Forks, Washington **

The drizzle barely made it through the leaves of the thick forest canopy, as the inhumanly beautiful figures blurred between the trees, dodging and weaving; hunting. The smallest figure of the group suddenly stopped, with her eyes fixed on something far away that only she could see; they all stopped too, and backtracked to where shestood.

"What is it Alice?" one of the figures, a blond male, asked taking her hand.

But she only smiled after a minute and shook her head in reply, her smile getting bigger.

"What are you hiding Alice?" A bronze haired male asked, frowning when she would not allow him so see what she saw.

"Things are going to be getting interesting a week from now." She stated simply, allowing the bronze haired male a quick glimpse of a face, a boy's face, with the most stunning electric blue eyes.

"Who is he Alice?" The bronze haired male asked, and the other's looked on curiously.

"You'll have to find out on your own Edward." She stated vaguely with a grin, before speeding off in a blur to carry on with the hunt that she had interrupted.

**The Carnival**

Gabriel sighed exhaustedly as he collapsed onto his small bed in Sophie's mobile home, his home – soon to be ex home if Sophie was still adamant on moving to the town of Forks, that may or may not even exist – but instead of just lying there he turned to his laptop on the small bedside table and clicked it on before putting on some music.

If he just lay there he wouldn't be able to prevent himself from thinking, and he tried to avoid thinking about things too much as of late, preferring various distractions. He enjoyed The Beatles at moments like these; he enjoyed the humour and the imagery when he listened to their music. It made him go into another world where his problems did not exist. He often found himself creating images and stories when he listened to the lyrics, and it was never the same imagery each time he listened.

"For the benefit of Mr. Kite

There will be a show tonight on trampoline

The Hendersons will all be there

Late of Pablo Fanques'fair, what a scene

Over men and horses hoops and garters

And lastly through a hogshead of real fire

In this way Mr. K will challenge the world"

"Gabriel?" He heard a voice over the music and he turned it down a bit.

"Yeah." He said laying his head back onto his pillow, staring at the roof.

"Are you doing okay?" Sophie asked tentatively, as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriel said rolling his head to the side to look at her, before rolling it to look away again, "I'm just…" he signed, "…tired."

"…okay…" Sophie said hesitantly, worried, "Just…" she looked down at Gabriel, who was looking at the wall, "Just, tell me if there is something wrong okay…? I can't read minds, so I can't help you if you don't tell me." She ruffled his hair affectionately and got up off the bed and left the mobile home without another word.

'_Why did she have to mention mind reading?'_ Gabriel thought exasperatedly, as images of one Edward Cullen popped into his mind again, just what he had been trying to avoid all day; he had managed pretty well so far today without any hitches, that was of course before Sophie came along. He didn't blame her though – he blamed stupid fate and the dream.

Gabriel sighed once more and turned the music up a slightly more than before, trying to push the thoughts of Edward and Forks out of his head; it would be harder when he moved to Forks though. Sophie had done research, and surprise, surprise, there was such a town named Forks in Washington, and it was frighteningly accurate with its description compared with Gabriel's dream.

Sophie had spent the most of the week organising their move, which was surprisingly easy for her. She had simply said, "I am a Carnie. Carnies can do anything." before going back to her plans.

It wouldn't be hard to pack that was for sure, since they were always on the move with the Carnival, they were always packed; they never really unpacked. It was a simple task of picking up their bags and moving on to the next location.

~*~

A week after Sophie's sudden decision that they move to Forks, she had already bought a house and a car in Forks over the internet, as well as securing their journey there. Gabriel still couldn't believe that she had organised it so quickly, even as he stood in the airport, waiting for his and Sophie's flight to start boarding.

The Carnival had supported them with their move one hundred percent. They had cancelled their show on their last night and had held a huge party for them as a farewell. It was the most unique experience for Gabriel, having never seen the Carnival actually party, but apparently they did it every time someone left, died, had a child or got married.

All the performers and booth holders had dressed up in their best costumes and had had a huge performance in the biggest of the tents, putting more effort into each of their acts and performances than Gabriel had seen in any of their normal public performances.

But Gabriel could also understand, with some of the performances, why they had to change them for the public, because some of the performances he doubted would be acceptable for the public; they wouldn't understand the humour or the art unless they grew up, or lived with a carnival.

Gabriel, personally, as much as he enjoyed it, did not enjoy all the attention he and Sophie were getting. Each of the performers and Carnies that knew him - and even a few that did not – gave him a little something, a gift, for him to remember them by.

It was odd and often questionable what Gabriel received from some of the Carnies, and he couldn't help but lift an eyebrow to some of the odd items he received; but he supposed that it was just how the Carnies did things; they had their own traditions, fashions – which Gabriel had picked up – music and holidays. The Carnival was like a world of its own.

Gabriel had acquired - during his stay with the Carnival - a new wardrobe, which was mostly made up of Carnival fashion. Gabriel doubted he would fit in very well in Forks, but he didn't really care that much about those kinds of things anymore. He had come to like his Carnival clothes, and he'd be damned if he went out and got new clothes just because he was moving to Forks. Since the Carnival moved around often, they always had clothes for every type of whether, which was quiet convenient for Gabriel really.

Gabriel supposed he'd have to get used to living in a home instead of constantly moving around. He'd have to get used to the same scenery everyday as well; and he'd gotten so used to having the constant changing scenes that he couldn't really remember how it felt to have it permanent.

He'd have to get used to food that wasn't communal, and he'd have to go back to a normal school, which he'd have difficulty getting used to again, because he'd been doing home schooling like the other kids in the Carnival ever since he started travelling with Sophie and the Carnival.

Gabriel wouldn't be able to go out at night to bars and clubs any more for his one night stands since Forks was such a small town and he didn't have the Carnival anymore to simply disappear; he would have to live in the same town as the person he had slept with, with the possibility of bumping into them at a later stage. He could just imagine all the gossip. He groaned inwardly. He would have to start a sport or something instead.

At the moment, as he waited in the airport, he was wearing an ankle length double breasted black coat, and a pair of black pants of the same style, some what similar to the old British army pants with the buttons on each side of the hips instead of the middle. Sophie had decided that she didn't like black that day, and was wearing a colourful gypsy skirt, pink sneakers, a bright orange long-sleeved low cut top and a luminous green, mid-thigh length jacket.

She'd gone all out as well, with beads braided into her hair randomly and a dark purple, glittery scarf to keep her hair out of her face, tide in the back, hanging down her back; large chandelier looking earrings. And the sad part was that Sophie simply couldn't understand why people kept staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked as an elderly couple gaped at her and started whispering to each other.

"Yeah." Gabriel said blankly, "You have a huge spider on your face; right there between your eyes."

It took Sophie a second to realize Gabriel was being sarcastic, but she couldn't understand why.

"Seriously. Why are there so many people staring at me?" Sophie asked Gabriel confused

"Did you look at yourself in the mirror today? You're a freaking rainbow." Gabriel said bluntly

"Nothing wrong with a bit of colour." Sophie sniffed, disgruntled

Gabriel snorted, "Sophie. A bit of colour to you, and a bit of colour to normal people, are two totally different things."

"Yeah… well." Sophie said crossing her arms with a frown, "I'm _not_ a rainbow… I'm not wearing any yellow."

Gabriel just shook his head at that with a sigh, as the people started queuing to board the plane bound for Seattle.

_(3, 629 words)_

* * *

**A/N:** The Beatles song mentioned is called 'For the Benefit of Mr. Kite'. Also: 'The Doll House II' – _Kenji Kawai_, 'moldy old world' - I have no clue who the artist is. 'Licking Ice Cream Cones' – _Aitanna77 _are good songs that go with the Carnival.


	4. Chapter 3 Paranoid Android

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N: RE-POSTED 22 Dec 2009**

* * *

_Broken Mind [Dreaming of Twilight]_

_Chapter 3_

_Paranoid Android_

"_Please could you stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest_

_From all the unborn chicken voices in my head_

_What's this? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)_

_What's this? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)_

_When I am king, you will be first against the wall_

_With you opinion which is of no consequence at all_

_What's this? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)" – Radiohead_

* * *

_*previously*_

"Seriously. Why are there so many people staring at me?" Sophie asked Gabriel confused

"Did you look at yourself in the mirror today? You're a freaking rainbow." Gabriel said bluntly

"Nothing wrong with a bit of colour." Sophie sniffed, disgruntled

Gabriel snorted, "Sophie. A bit of colour to you, and a bit of colour to normal people, are two totally different things."

"Yeah… well." Sophie said crossing her arms with a frown, "I'm _not_ a rainbow… I'm not wearing any yellow."

Gabriel just shook his head at that with a sigh, as the people started queuing to board the plane bound for Seattle.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

_Edward _

A bronze haired vampire sat in the tree outside the old house he'd discovered had been recently bought. But he wasn't sure if it was bought by the same person from Alice's vision or not, but it couldn't be a coincidence that just after Alice has a vision about someone moving to Forks that a house was bought. It was rare for new people to move to Forks. The Cullens had moved into Forks again the year before and they were still considered new to the small town.

Edward sat and observed the house critically, wondering what type of people would want to buy a house like this; it was hardly liveable. His curiosity was at its peak when he thought of the boy that he had caught the image of from Alice's vision; His dark wavy hair, contrasting with his pale face, his slightly pink lips and most prominent – his piercingly electric blue eyes.

He kept going over the image in his head over and over, trying to find something in the single still image that would tell him something more about the boy. Who was he? Why was he different from anyone else? He was human; Edward knew he was human; so why had Alice seen a future involving some random human; unless it had something to do –indirectly or directly – with them. Why was Alice keeping most of the details a secret? Why was this boy moving to Forks?

After five days of watching the house, Edward began to wonder if it was even the right house, but then, that day – Friday – a man dropped off a car/van outside of the house; keys in the ignition. Edward's curiosity only heightened at the look of the car; if one could call it that.

Then, finally, he arrived. Exactly a week after Alice's vision, a cab drove down the overgrown driveway, and Edward couldn't help but feel the anticipation to finally see the boy that had been haunting his thoughts for the week. The cab seemed to be taunting him at how slowly it was driving, but finally, after and excruciatingly long minute, Edward saw him.

He couldn't help but think dejectedly, that as soon as he got into the boys mind, he would discover that he was like everyone else; that there was really nothing to be worried or excited about. There would be no more curiosity, new discovery; the mystery would be solved. But when Edward tried to listen for the boy's mind as he got out of the cab, he couldn't hear anything. He could feel that the boy was there, but all he got from him was a static-like sound, as if he was tuning a radio but couldn't get the right frequency no matter how he went at it.

This was not normal, never in his life had Edward _ever_ come across a person whose mind he could not read; and it bothered him greatly. He could enter the cab driver's and the woman who was accompanying the boy's mind with ease, but when he tried to read the boy's mind he kept getting that same static, only partial words that had no meaning.

Edward had the feeling that if he could only get closer – get more signal, so to speak – he would be able hear more of what the boy was thinking; which was absurd because he'd never had to do it before to hear what anyone was thinking; not when he was already quite close, he'd be able to hear any normal person's thoughts from this distance effortlessly.

Edward observed them as they got out of the cab and hauled their luggage to the front porch. One thing Edward noticed was that these people were not normal, not with the clothes they wore, or the amount of luggage they had; what kind of people wanted to live in this type of house?

The woman was tan and exotic, long curly deep brown hair and bright hazel eyes, with her gypsy skirt and glittering scarf; she looked like a cross between a hippy, a psychic and a gypsy, which seemed to describe the woman quite accurately once he took a look into her mind a little more deeply. How odd.

He picked out the boy's name from the woman's head: Gabriel. Edward found that he liked the name, that it suited the boy perfectly; a dark and mysterious angelic being. He was a little shorter than Edward himself, with shoulder length wavy, deep brown –almost black – hair, and the most amazing eyes, they were even more stunning in real life: electric blue- they looked almost unnatural with the way they almost glowed ominously; seemingly dead, yet so full of life.

Edward wanted to get closer to him, to see him close up, which was stupid; he had vampire vision, he could see every detail of Gabriel from where he was. And Edward watched him, almost obsessively, now that he'd finally found the boy from Alice's dream; he just couldn't find it in himself to stop watching him, he was captivated. Seeing Gabriel in real life had only raised more questions than answering the ones he was already asking.

Gabriel wasn't tan at all compared to the woman, his aunt – he discovered - ; he was pale, as if he didn't go out during the day much, his skin was flawless from what he could see of his skin, and he was thin, slightly feminine even, but it looked like he was recovering from a long bout of sickness. Curious.

Gabriel looked as if he would rather be any where else but where he was at that moment; he looked around frowning almost fearfully, and it made Edward even more curious to figure out Gabriel and his mind. What were people like Gabriel and Sophie doing in a place like Forks?

~*~

_Gabriel & Sophie_

After the long plane flight, they took another smaller plane for an hour to Port Angeles, Washington; and as Gabriel had expected, it was pouring with rain. They were met by a cab driver that Sophie had organised to pick them up, and they set off to their new home.

Sophie had told Gabriel that she had bought a house on the outskirts of Forks that had been unoccupied for some years, and she had bought it dirt cheap from the bank, who had repossessed it from the previous owner. It had the bare essentials she said, including furniture, a fridge and stove, a washing machine and beds; but what else did a Carnie really need besides a bed.

Sophie tried to start up a conversation with the cab driver who seemed reluctant to answer and kept giving Sophie and Gabriel odd looks. Sophie was not one to be discouraged easily though, and chatted happily to the cab driver without his participation in the one sided conversation.

After the long drive From Port Angeles to the small town of Forks – Gabriel gave a shudder when he saw the exact same sign as they entered Forks as he had seen in his dream – and then to their new home, which was at the end of an over grown path just into the forest.

The house looked old, possibly haunted, with grass growing wildly in what he guessed was supposed to be the lawn. There were creepers and ivy growing up the house's exterior, almost engulfing the house, which had possible been white at one stage but it was so taken over by greenery that it really didn't have a colour anymore. The house looked as if the forest was trying to take it back, moss was growing on the roof between patches of dead leaves and small twigs, and the creepers covered some of the windows.

There was a car growing outside the house, which looked like it had been put there recently – the grass was flat around it – and was covered lightly with leaves. It was not a car, Gabriel decided; it was a van, a love van. It seemed as if Sophie had bought an old, colourful hippy van, flowers and peace sign included. Gabriel dreaded to see what it looked like inside, and hoped that this was not the car Sophie bought, but then again, Gabriel had to just look at Sophie to know that it was.

After Sophie paid the cab driver – who took the money quickly, eyeing Sophie suspiciously – and they dragged their small amount of luggage to the front porch, Sophie found the key to the house under an over-grown pot plant – slightly rusted – and they entered the 'house'.

They walked into the dusty house slowly, and Gabriel was surprised to find the house wasn't as eerie as it looked like on the outside. There was a lot of cleaning to do though, but other than that the house seemed to be mould free, which surprised Gabriel even more considering the near constant rain and the forests blatant attempt to posses the house.

Gabriel hesitated, leaving his luggage by the door, and headed up the creaky stairs that where on the left while Sophie looked around down stairs. He came to a passage – the first door on his left was a small cupboard he assumed was used for blankets and towels and such, but at the moment it was housing a small family of spiders who quickly scurried away at the sudden light.

The door to the right, which was opposite to the cupboard, was plain white bathroom, with a small basin, bath/shower and a toilet which was all crammed into the small space. It was in a state though, with green water marks on the pipes of the shower and the taps, as well as staining the white basin and bath – it was actually quite cool and creepy at the same time, Gabriel thought.

There were only two more doors on the right, which were highly dusty decent sized rooms, one slightly bigger than the other, which he assumed would be Sophie's room. They both had single beds which were covered by dusty white sheets to keep the mattresses clean.

"We've got some cleaning to do." Gabriel informed Sophie who was inspecting the kitchen which had an ancient looking fridge and a stove that Gabriel wasn't too keen on trying out.

"Yeah," Sophie agreed, "I found a nest of mice in the oven, and the fridge has its own echo system; but other than that, the kitchen looks good." Sophie said cheerfully.

They headed to the large lounge/sitting room together, which held two small sheet covered couches and a coffee table that looked out of place in the large room. There wasn't much more to the house than that, and they fell into awkward silence.

After a few moments of silence, Sophie clapped her hands once, "Well! I don't know about you but I'm starving." She looked to Gabriel, "Do you want to eat out?"

"Please." Gabriel breathed, and they headed outside into the cold again.

They trekked through the over-grown lawn which was indistinctly differentiated to the forest surrounding them, before they finally got to the 'car'. Gabriel groaned when Sophie excitedly went to the driver's side – where the keys were in the ignition already – and roared it to life.

"Gabe! What are you standing there in the rain for? Come on, let's go!" Sophie shouted over the load noise of the 'love van'.

Grudgingly, Gabriel stalked over to the passenger side and climbed in. This was definitely worse than the colourful Carnival vans and caravans he used to ride in; way worse. Sophie drove through the over grown drive way, and away from the secluded house – their new home – in the middle of the forest.

It didn't take them long to get to a main road and off to find a place to eat, which they found shortly after. It was a small diner type place; and as Sophie drove the 'love van' into the parking and stopped the car, every eye in the diner was on them – Gabriel cringed inwardly.

Sophie – as usual – didn't seem to notice as she slammed the door loudly – making Gabriel jump at the sound – and headed to the diner's entrance. Gabriel had yet to get out of the van, and at noticing this, Sophie frowned.

"Gabriel, I thought you were hungry! Now, come on." She said loudly

"I'm not sure if I'm this hungry." Gabriel grumbled, too low for his aunt to hear, and heaved himself out of the van, shut the door and trudged through the light drizzle, his gaze on the ground so he wouldn't step into any puddles. It was moments like these that made Gabriel regret ever telling Sophie about his stupid dream of Forks.

Gabriel walked in behind his aunt, trying to hide behind her but failing miserably; one: because his aunt was shorter than him, and two: his aunt was rather thin, so he couldn't stand behind her without some part of his body sticking out.

All eyes were on them as they entered, and Gabriel wished he could either be invisible, or crawl into a hole; maybe the floor would swallow him up. He had no such luck. This was not like when he went out to clubs or bars, he was in a totally different situation, and it made him uncomfortable.

His aunt, unfortunately, drew attention as easily as a pink elephant in a tutu, with her bright gypsy skirts and cleavage tops; she was also quite beautiful for her age, in an exotic type of way, with her dark, deep brown curly hair and striking tan features – she stuck out like flashing read light in a white room, sometimes with the same hypnotic effect.

Sophie was not a shy woman, and so she headed straight for one of the tables and set herself down as if she didn't even notice that all the people in the diner were staring at her. Gabriel followed suit, and sat down at the table with Sophie, a lot less confident than she was and a lot less oblivious to the stares.

A woman soon appeared and placed a menu in front of them. "Hello, my name is Diana, would you like anything to drink before you order?" she said smiling too excitedly for Gabriel's mood.

"Oh, I'd love some coffee please." Sophie said opening up the menu.

"And you?" Diana said turning to Gabriel expectantly

"Tea, if you have." Gabriel said, a little hesitant.

"Coming right up." She said and walked away.

Sophie went straight into looking through the menu, and seemed satisfied with the choices. Gabriel did the same, avoiding the stares more than actually looking at the menu; flipping through it half-heartedly.

Diana soon returned with their drinks and set them down, "Are you ready to order?" She asked politely.

They both ordered and, once they received their meals, they ate in relative silence; both too exhausted to do much, or try make conversation. The sun was setting as they made their way out, back to the 'love van' and headed home.

Gabriel wondered, as he pulled into the over-grown driveway, where they would be sleeping; because he was _not_ going to be sleeping in that bed before he checked it for mice and possible other living or dead inhabitants; it was the same for the couch. He was too exhausted to do it at that moment, so he supposed they'd be sleeping on the floor, which wouldn't be so bad since they had a bunch of blankets and stuff in one of the bags.

They would need to do some serious shopping for the essentials like sheets, food, vacuum cleaner, and cleaning products – many cleaning products. It would be wise to buy non-perishable foods and the like for the time being; they'd probably eat out most of the time while they sorted their house out.

Sophie drove out back and parked the car before they headed inside to crash. As Gabriel expected, Sophie took out a bunch of blankets out of one of her bags and moved the coffee table out of the way to set up a make shift sleeping area. Neither of them had a problem with sleeping on the floor and so they easily drifted off to sleep.

~*~

_Edward & the Cullens _

_(A/N: that could totally be a band name)_

**The Cullen House**

"Hey Edward," Emmett called "Where've you been?", as Edward ran in through the door that night, hair windblown, smelling faintly of human.

"Out." Edward said, climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

Emmett watched Edward's back as he ran up to his room. Edward had been acting strange ever since Alice had had that vision; he'd been disappearing during the day, missing school – Emmett had followed him once and found him sitting in a tree, watching an empty house.

Emmett had asked Alice about what she had seen, but she was keeping her mouth closed – she wouldn't even give him a hint. Jasper had said that he was feeling waves of curiosity and frustration coming off of Edward every time he came back, which he didn't do very often that week.

"Hmm, something's changed." Jasper said as he walked into the room where Emmett was still standing.

"Huh?" Emmett turned curiously

"He's feeling…"Jasper frowned, "Happy?" he said uncertainly, "No, it's more… excited, but still curious."

Emmett laughed at that, thinking of the other meanings of 'excited'; and he wiggled his eye brows at Jasper suggestively, before Jasper chuckled too when he realized what Emmett had thought he'd meant.

"It's not like that Em." Jasper said shaking his head at his brother.

Alice danced into the room beaming excitedly, as if she was holding in a secret that she was just bursting to tell. But she kept her mouth shut about what ever she'd possibly seen, to the annoyance of Emmett.

"Come on Alice." Emmett begged, exasperatedly, "Just tell us already."

"Nope." She said shaking her head enthusiastically, like a child, "Not telling yet."

"Aw… Come on." Emmett looked like he was on the verge of stamping his feet in frustration.

"Na ah." Alice shook her head again with a wide smile.

Rosalie walked into the room, wondering what was going on, and Emmett pulled her to him.

"Baby, Alice won't tell us what is going on." Emmett whined,

"Of course she's not." Rosalie said with a smirk

"Come now."Emmett said in disbelief, "You can't also be on her side."

"Patience, Emmett. I'm sure she'll tell sooner or later." Esme said walking passed them and up the stairs to her and Carlisle's bedroom.

Emmett just grumbled in reply and walked sulkily out of the room with Rosalie. Jasper smirked at Alice and her antics; she was doing all this on purpose.

"You really shouldn't tease Emmett like that Alice." Jasper said, sounding not in the least bit disapproving.

"I know." She said, "But it's just so much fun to watch." She said with a wide grin, and Jasper could just shake his head and chuckle while pulling her to him for a hug.

~*~

_Gabriel & Sophie_

Gabriel woke to the sound of shuffling, and opened his eyes to find Sophie gone; he grumbled when he looked at the time, it was seven in the morning. He stretched and put a shirt on and shuffled in his boxers to find the source of the sound. He headed upstairs to find Sophie in the larger room, trying to lift the mattress.

"Sophie…what are you doing?" Gabriel said sleepily

"Oh." Sophie said dropping the mattress and straightening, "Good morning Gabriel, I was just looking around the house to see what we would need to get today so we can start sorting out the house."

"Okay." Gabriel said through a yawn and then shuffled off down the stairs to see if they had water.

He was surprised to find that they did, indeed, have access to water, and so he washed his face in the kitchen sink and headed back to the sitting room to put some pants on. Sophie was already fully dressed and decided it would be best if they started grocery and essential shopping early so they could have most of the house done by the end of the day – hopefully.

So they headed out in the 'love van' and drove out to try find any kind of shop that sold maybe some cleaning stuff, and they'd need to find a shop that sold basic home things too. As Gabriel listed it all off in his head he groaned; it was going to be a long, long day.

~*~

They managed to find a grocery store and bought a couple of things to snack on for breakfast; as well as canned food and such. They also managed to get most of what they needed, and they even found a shop that sold basic home needs; so they got a hold of some curtains, sheets and a couple essentials for cooking and eating.

It hadn't been as hard ad Gabriel had thought it would be, because they didn't really have too many choices for anything anyway. So just after lunch time, they were heading back from Port Angeles, to home.

By the end of the day they had got their rooms clean and set up their beds, and Sophie had made a mention of painting their rooms after they settled down a little. They also got the bathroom squeaky clean and the kitchen was on its way to decent, still needing lot of work. The sitting room – they decided – could wait until the next day, since they would not necessarily be using it – they had no TV and they did not plan to entertain any people any time soon.

~*~

Gabriel lay on his newly made bed on the fresh, clean sheets, thinking about random things. They had discovered a small laundry type, makeshift room, next to the kitchen, and Sophie decidedly made her point that she'd rather hand wash all her clothes than trust using the ancient washing machine they had found; so they made plans to find another one.

Everything else seemed to be in order other wise; but Gabriel had been the unfortunate one to find out about the limits they had on hot water after having a shower straight after Sophie. He'd so been looking for to a nice hot shower, but had, instead, received a luke-warm – bordering on cold – one.

Sophie had just gone out to get pizza for super, and Gabriel was waiting impatiently to eat; they had done quite a bit that day, and he was tired and hungry. His stomach growled angrily at the same time he heard Sophie's 'love van' coming down the drive way. He heard the car door slam and he headed down stairs, immediately assaulted with by the appetizing smell of the pizza.

Sophie placed the pizza boxes (Sophie insisted that since Gabriel was a growing boy, he should be able to eat a whole pizza all on his own) on the now clean kitchen table and they sat down at the same time onto the clean chairs before they began to eat in exhausted silence.

As soon as Gabriel had eaten his pizza – he ate half, but Sophie was pleased that he had even eaten that much – he mumbled a good night to Sophie, shuffled upstairs and collapsed on his bed – not before lighting the incense next to the door – falling into unconsciousness as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Gabriel had the oddest dream that night. It started off well in his opinion – which was odd in itself. He dreamt that he was standing in the overgrown grass outside his new home; he felt as if he was being watched from somewhere in the surrounding forest, and when he turned around, he met the eyes that watched him, as they peeked through the branches of the trees. Glowing amber eyes; eyes - as according to his coma dream - that belonged to certain vampires who did not drink human blood.

The eyes watched him curiously from the darkness, never blinking, and never revealing the face they belonged to. They just watched; but Gabriel did not feel – in his dream – unnerved about being watched by a possible vampire whom he could not see the face of; Gabriel felt calm and curious as he walked forward to investigate, but the eyes disappeared when he reached the edge of the forest, a barrier prevented him from entering the forest to go after the owner of the curious watching eyes.

He turned around and walked a few steps away from the barrier, before he closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky as it began to rain; and at that moment he felt truly safe for the first time – protected -, but when he opened his eyes again, the grey sky had turned black and the rain began to burn his skin – it wasn't rain anymore, but acid. His mother crawled across the grass, which withered with her progress; she kept flickering in and out of focus, movements slow and then suddenly quickening at random moments; a black aura surrounded her like inky smoke.

"You should be dead." She wheezed, clawing at the grass, "Why aren't you dead?!"

Gabriel tried to run from her, but roots had wrapped around his legs, preventing him from moving. He couldn't stop the pure panic that consumed him; the fear that ran through his body violently as he frantically scratched and ripped, trying to get out of the hold of the roots which only tightened with his efforts. All the while his mother kept repeating, "Why aren't you dead?!" over and over again.

The roots suddenly looked more like hands than roots, and they grabbed at him from beneath the soil; scratching at his arms, his body, pulling him down by his hair; and when he tried to cry out in pain a hand clasped over his mouth - his face - preventing him from screaming and he couldn't breath, they were strangling him – suffocating him. And his mother leant over him as he suffocated and said, "You should be dead."

Gabriel woke with a start, panting and clutching at his throat as he tried to breathe. That dream had been far too real for comfort, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He quickly ran to the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach in the toilet; his whole body was shaking and tears ran down his face without his ever acknowledging it. This was ridiculous, he thought, this couldn't happen every time he had a nightmare that involved his mother.

"Gabriel?" came the tentative and worried voice of Sophie from the bathroom door, "Are you alright?"

And Gabriel, for the first time couldn't lie about it, "No." he replied hoarsely

Sophie didn't know what to do; she couldn't hug him, she'd learnt that Gabriel didn't respond well to physical contact from her at moments like these, "Would you like to talk about it?" She tried

But Gabriel shook his head in reply as he unsteadily pushed himself from the floor, and with shaky hands opened the tap and washed out his mouth, and then his hands.

"Gabriel I…"Sophie was on the verge of tears, "I don't now what to do. I don't know how to help you, please just tell me how I can help you." Sophie felt so useless at that moment, she couldn't help Gabriel; she didn't know how, as much as she truly wanted to.

"How am I supposed to expect you to help me, when I can't even help myself?" Gabriel whispered, his hands gripping tightly onto the edge of the sink.

"Sometimes people have to help you before you can help yourself." Sophie tried, but Gabriel just shook his head at this

Gabriel straightened and slipped past Sophie to get back to his bed, but he paused just outside his room, and looked back at Sophie as she watched him from the bathroom door.

"Don't become like my mother Sophie," Gabriel whispered, unsure if Sophie would even hear him, "That's how you can help me." Then he closed the door behind him

Sophie stood where she was for a while after Gabriel went back to his room, and thought about what Gabriel had said. Become like his mother? What did he mean by that? Had Gabriel's mother done something to him even before the day when she stabbed him and tried to kill them both?

Gabriel had said something about that when he had woken up, about Sophie not knowing half of what his mother had done to him. She had taken that statement lightly, brushing it off as something his mother had done that fateful night; Sophie wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Sophie was so confused, and she felt powerless; she didn't' know what to do.

_(4, 826 words)_


	5. Chapter 3 point 5 Lemon Tree

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N: **The reason why this chapter is labelled 3.5, is because it was originally a part of chapter 3, but this part some how separated itself from the original chapter and I couldn't bare to call it chapter 4 which had already been settled with a chapter summary and refused to be moved on to be called chapter 5. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bore – even if it is mostly all Edward - , but it is necessary for the plot and the next chapter will be filled with action and excitement – I promise ^_^.

**A/N: RE-POSTED 22 Dec 2009**

* * *

_Broken Mind [Dreaming of Twilight]_

_Chapter 3.5_

_Lemon Tree_

"_I'm sitting here in a boring room_

_It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon_

_I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do_

_I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens – and I wonder._

_I'm driving around in my car_

_I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far_

_I'd like to change my point of view_

_I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you_

_But nothing ever happens, and I wonder." – Fools Garden_

* * *

_*previously*_

Sophie stood where she was for a while after Gabriel went back to his room, and thought about what Gabriel had said. Become like his mother? What did he mean by that? Had Gabriel's mother done something to him even before the day when she stabbed him and tried to kill them both?

Gabriel had said something about that when he had woken up, about Sophie not knowing half of what his mother had done to him. She had taken that statement lightly, brushing it off as something his mother had done that fateful night; Sophie wasn't so sure about that anymore.

Sophie was so confused, and she felt powerless; she didn't' know what to do.

* * *

_Edward_

Edward watched, and listened as Gabriel and his Aunt Sophie cleaned their new home; they didn't seem to have a problem with the house and Edward often found him self chuckling lightly at their odd behaviour. He had watched them leave on their first day in Forks to go eat, and went to investigate the inside of the house, which they had left unlocked –it wouldn't have made any difference if Edward had really wanted to get inside.

The house was very dusty; he would have sneezed if he was human and had to breathe. He knew that he could have inspected the house before Gabriel and his aunt had arrived, but he had never actually thought about it before they arrived. He walked in, passed their bags, which they had left at the door; they smelled oddly of soap, different detergents and incense.

Edward frowned at the odd smell of the bags, especially the one, and he found himself curious again –which one of them did this bag belong to? He headed up the stairs, following the light, clean smell that he recognized as Gabriel's scent; following the light footprints in the dust. The smell lingered longer in the smaller of the rooms, and Edward assumed that was because it would be Gabriel's room.

Edward couldn't help but hang around a little while inside Gabriel's soon-to-be bedroom, taking in the lingering scent; pulling it apart and analysing it. Gabriel's scent was a combination of a variety of different things: it was a clean smell, but it was also lightly musky – a white musk, if that made any sense. The scent was tinted with the same smell of different incense, soap and washing detergent – Edward had a suspicion that it had been Gabriel's bag that had the odd combination of smells.

The scent was calming but at the same time it excited him, made him happy – Edward wanted to be engulfed in the raw power of the scent, he wanted more of it; wanted to dissect the scent further, and he found himself becoming oddly addicted to the scent. Edward was pulled out his euphoria when he heard the distinct sound of the van making its way back down the over-grown drive way.

With lightning speed, Edward was out of the house and up a tree before the van had even come into sight. The van's engine cut off, and Edward watched Gabriel and his aunt make their way back inside. The sun was sinking behind the trees, becoming dark quickly; Edward reluctantly left after they had fallen asleep in their make shift beds in the sitting room.

Edward wanted to watch Gabriel sleep, to see if he could dissect his scent as well as his mind, but that alone made up his mind and he sped off back to his home. Emmett had been waiting for him; Edward knew that he was worrying his family with his sudden distance, and only Alice seemed to understand what he was up to.

They had all asked him time and time again what he was doing during the day, but Edward just brushed them off; and when they asked Alice what she had seen that got Edward acting mysteriously, she just grinned and shook her head, telling them that she wouldn't tell them until it was the right time.

Carlisle trusted Alice but was not entirely pleased that Edward was skipping school; Alice assured him though that Edward had to do what ever he was doing and that he wouldn't be skipping school for very long. Carlisle had asked Edward what he was doing, but Edward had told him that when he figured it out he would tell him.

Edward waited impatiently that night, wanting to get back to watching Gabriel; and even to himself he sounded like some kind of stalker. To pass the time, he went hunting with Emmett and Jasper, but Edward wasn't really into it as his mind was on something else – well, more like someone else.

Emmett tried to rile him up to get into the hunt, but gave up when Edward didn't respond; and as soon as Edward had had his fill, he headed back home to pass more time before he could go back to watching Gabriel. He tried composing another piano piece, but he was really too distracted by his sudden addiction to concentrate much.

As soon as the rest of his family began to get ready, he headed out to Gabriel's home, trying to black out the curious and worried thoughts that his family were projecting at him. He perched on the same branch he had been watching from the whole of the week before, and listened to the quiet breathing of the humans sleeping inside.

A little while later he heard one of them – Gabriel's aunt – starting to stir; Edward reached out with his telepathic ability, and slipped into her mind and almost had a heart attach – which was ridiculous because his heart didn't beat – when he saw through her eyes, Gabriel sprawled out on a blanket, another blanket tangled around his legs, in nothing but his boxers.

'Okay, that was weird', he thought to himself, it wasn't as if Edward hadn't seen his brothers half naked many times before; so why was he getting all excited from seeing Gabriel in that state. But then again, Edward had never really felt - what he guessed was attraction for anyone before; male or female; so he supposed that he could swing both ways.

Edward growled audibly, frustrated when Sophie looked away and began to shuffle through her bags, thinking about trivial things. Edward pulled from her mind when she started to get dressed, but he still listened in as she headed up the stairs and started shuffling around the room; but he immediately stopped listening into what she was doing and trained his ears onto Gabriel who was starting to wake up.

Edward wished he could have seen Gabriel waking up, and he was so confused at why he was feeling all these things for a human he didn't even know; he pushed it aside as curiosity, and decided once he figured Gabriel out, he would be just like everyone else and become boring. At least, that's what Edward hoped, but a part of him wanted it to be something else, wanted Gabriel to be something more than a curiosity.

Edward heard Gabriel grumble and the sound of him slowly shuffling up the stairs with a yawn. He shifted back to Sophie's mind when he figured that Gabriel was inquisitive to find out where the sounds were coming from. He gasped audibly when he watched through her eyes, Gabriel who, unfortunately, had put a shirt on and was rubbing his eyes in the most adorable fashion.

His hair was ruffled sexily – Edward frowned at his use of the word – and Edward had a sudden thought about running his fingers through it to feel if it was as soft as it looked. Gabriel's boxers hung low on his hips, and Edward shifted uncomfortably on his tree branch where he was perched; it was wrong to be watching Gabriel like some sort of peeping tom, but he just couldn't stop himself.

He hadn't felt anything like this before, and he wasn't sure if he had felt it when he was human; this was all new feelings for him to deal with. Was it okay for him to be looking at another man in this fashion; was it okay to be watching him- Period? He wasn't sure if it was right to be addicted to the scent of a human as much as he was, it was dangerous, it was stupid; but was it okay? Had the other's gone through this before? He doubted it.

He would have to have a long talk with Carlisle about these feelings he was having for Gabriel, a boy he did not know except for his scent, and his face, and … he would need to talk to Carlisle. He wondered if this was what it felt to have an attraction to someone, like Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme; he wasn't sure though because they had all fallen for someone of the opposite gender.

Was this why he had not found anyone before, why it had taken him so long? Edward was pulled from his thoughts at the loud start of the van; it seemed Gabriel and his aunt, were heading out to get things for their new home. When they were out of sight, Edward jumped off of the branch he was perched on, landing soundlessly on the forest floor, and sneaked back into the house.

He was immediately assaulted with the scent of Gabriel when he opened the door; and it was even better than he remembered it. He breathed the scent in deeply through his nose, and followed it to where it was strongest; and he had a sudden urge to roll around in the blankets that Gabriel had slept on and were practically dripping with his scent. But Edward just stood there in the room, breathing in as much of the addictive scent as he could while dissecting it.

The scent didn't make Edward hunger for the source – the blood; it just made him hunger… desperation… for something else of which he had yet to figure out. He stood there, basking in the scent, loosing time and direction – all that remained was the scent, the beautiful, clean scent of Gabriel. And before Edward knew it, far too quickly for his liking, he was pulled out of his fix by the sound of Gabriel and his aunt returning.

Edward looked around him, slightly confused at the sudden change of lighting; they had just left, did they forget something in the house? No, he realized, he had been so consumed by the scent that he had slipped into a state, somewhat similar to unconsciousness. Edward shook his head uselessly to try clear his thoughts, and with great effort, fled from the scent, not before taking in a deep breath of it though, trapping it within his lungs for as long as he was able.

He made it just in time, back to the forest and up into a tree as the van came to a stop in front of the house. Gabriel slipped out of the van with a couple plastic bags in each hand, dumped them on the front porch and opened the front door. Edward watched Gabriel intently as he walked from the van to dump the plastic bags just inside the house; he was entranced with the way Gabriel moved, and he just wanted to … do something, but he wasn't sure what.

Edward watched and listened through Sophie's thoughts, as they started cleaning the house; they worked well, as if they were used to this type of work, and by the end of it, they had almost all of the house cleaned. Edward watched Gabriel intently when he was cleaning his room up through the window from the trees; he watched as Gabriel vacuumed the mattress all over three times, and casually leaning over and sniffing it, seeming to be satisfied and then covering it with crisp, clean sheets.

He placed a tin can filled with sand right next to his door, stuck a few sticks of incense in it and lit one, which Edward thought as odd, but he did not linger on the thought. He watched as Gabriel scrubbed all the walls and floor with a scrubbing brush and then dried them with a hairdryer – odd. He did the same thing to the small draws in the corner of the room, the door, the wooden bed frame and the window panes.

Edward began to wonder if Gabriel was a clean freak, but then if he was he wouldn't have slept on the floor last night with all the dust; Edward was so confused. Gabriel was a puzzle, no – Gabriel was even more complicated than a puzzle, he was a labyrinth.

He watched Gabriel neatly place all his clothes into the draws, weird clothes that Edward did not often see; they were different to the type of clothes that normal teenagers wore, but they weren't the type of clothes that indicated teenage rebellion – and Edward wondered where Gabriel came from. Gabriel was not a normal teenager that was obvious, and neither was his aunt a normal woman.

He often heard thoughts of a Carnival coming from Sophie while she was cleaning; did they come from a carnival? If they were, why were they here? Why did they move to Forks of all places? Edward was so confused and so curious to get answers, to know who Gabriel was, where he came from, and why.

Gabriel did not have many personal possessions from what Edward could see; a toxic green and deep purple laptop, a couple of odd looking old books and some other odd bits and bobs that made no sense; but there were no photo albums, no photo frames with family, no posters on his walls, nothing; Which made Edward's curiosity grow further and more questions to bubble up.

By the end of the day, Gabriel's aunt went out to get food, and Edward watched Gabriel through his window – he had not closed his curtains – as he lay on his bed, hair still damp from an earlier shower. He stared up at the ceiling in thought and Edward wished more than anything that he was able to hear Gabriel's thoughts, no matter how insignificant.

He decided, as Gabriel went down stairs when Sophie returned, that he would discover if getting closer to Gabriel would allow him to hear his thoughts clearly. He waited as Gabriel ate and watched as he closed the curtains, listening as he settled down to sleep until Gabriel's breathing deepened and slowed; then he made his move.

Edward crawled up the side of the house, using the ivy; to Gabriel's window which he slid open silently, slipping into Gabriel's bedroom. Again, Edward was assaulted by the intoxicating scent that was Gabriel, and just stood there a few moments as he got his bearings straight. He looked down at Gabriel, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed, shirtless; and for the first time, as Edward observed Gabriel, he noticed the thick scar on his chest, not too much more than a year old it seemed.

He gasped when he walked closer to Gabriel and his thoughts began to clear; he could see snips of what Gabriel was dreaming: the forest outside, eyes, rain … and then the dream seemed to become a nightmare, and Gabriel began to toss in his bed, clutching at the sheets as if he were in pain. Edward could see blackness, burning skin, a woman clawing through the grass saying something – he could not hear what, roots, and hands holding Gabriel down …

All of the images he saw were without sound, as if Edward were watching a movie with bad reception in mute; a movie that kept flickering in and out of focus. It was frustrating for Edward, but he was just glad he could see anything from Gabriel that made some sense – considering he was only looking into Gabriel's dream and not his actual conscious thoughts.

Gabriel looked like he was having trouble breathing, gasping and choking as he fought and struggled in his sleep; screaming silently. This was not a normal dream, it was much too real for Edward to handle; and he had to push down the urge to wake Gabriel from his nightmare. Edward couldn't stand to watch Gabriel writhing in what was obviously pain.

Edward was just about to wake Gabriel when he suddenly jolted awake, too busy gasping for air to notice Edward making his escape through the window. Edward heard Gabriel run to the bathroom to vomited, waking Sophie who immediately went to Gabriel's aid. Edward entered her mind when she got to Gabriel, who was leaning his head against the toilet.

The thoughts that came flooding through to him from Sophie's mind were disturbing: Gabriel in a hospital bed, Gabriel shaking on his hands and knees at a cemetery, Gabriel as he slowly began to draw away from Sophie, Gabriel's screams as Sophie watches him having a nightmare. Edward wanted to do something, to cry, to comfort Gabriel, to help Gabriel; but he could do none of these things, he felt so powerless.

He watched through Sophie's eyes as Gabriel washed out his mouth and scrubbed furiously at his hands, as if there was dirt on them that wouldn't wash off – he seemed to be doing this unconsciously though, showing that he had done this so many times that he didn't seem to register it any more.

He watched as Gabriel's whole body shook; it looked as if Gabriel would collapse at any moment as he pushed passed Sophie whose thoughts were riddled with worry over Gabriel. "Don't become like my mother Sophie, that's how you can help me." Edward heard Gabriel say from the doorframe of his bedroom, and it seemed as if Sophie had heard him as well. What did Gabriel mean by this? Edward was so confused, and when he looked for an answer in Sophie's mind, he discovered that she, too, was confused by Gabriel's statement.

Gabriel closed the door behind him, and Edward pulled out of Sophie's mind when he would no longer be able to see Gabriel through her eyes. He could hear Gabriel shuffling around his bedroom, but it was obvious that he was not going to go back to bed which frustrated Edward because he wouldn't be able to look into Gabriel's mind some more. Or wouldn't he? Edward had a sudden epiphany, and dropped down from the branch.

He climbed silently up the side of the house where Gabriel's bedroom window was, and held himself in place using the ivy; he clung to the ivy next to the window, and Edward thought that this was really getting outrageous; that he was getting so desperate to listen to Gabriel's mind.

He could see flickers of Gabriel's thoughts from where he was situated; not as clearly as he had when he was standing over him, watching him sleep, but it was the best he could get considering the circumstances.

Edward could almost feel Gabriel sitting against the wall on the other side of where he was hanging from the ivy; and he leant against the wall outside, pressing his fingers through the ivy. For some reason Edward found this action almost _intimate_, and he was sure it would have felt even better if he was breathing in Gabriel's scent; Edward knew he was becoming obsessed, but he couldn't draw up the will power to stop, he had never felt anything like this before.

Suddenly, Edward felt his pocket vibrate, and he pulled out his cell phone glancing briefly at the caller ID while jumping down silently and ran back into the forest.

"Carlisle?" Edward said quickly, in a low voice

"Edward, where are you?" Carlisle's voice queried

"I'm…" Edward shook his head distractedly, glancing back at Gabriel's house, "Why do you want to know?"

"You didn't come home when you usually do son, we were worried about you." Carlisle explained

"Oh." Edward said dumbly, he hadn't even been thinking about that, "I'm fine, I'll let you know if I'm going to come home later." Edward added on as an after thought

"Edward?" Carlisle quickly said, before Edward hit the end button; he wanted to get back to Gabriel, "When was the last time you fed?"

Edward was taken aback, "Yesterday; with Emmett and Jasper. Why?"

"Just … don't forget." Carlisle said, as if he understood what Edward was dealing with

"I won't" Edward said before quickly ending the call and scaling back up the wall to try peek through Gabriel's bedroom window.

~*~

Edward reluctantly left Gabriel early in the morning so he could talk with Carlisle before he left for the hospital. He needed to tell Carlisle what was going on before things got out of hand; he needed to know if Carlisle would approve of what he was doing and what was happening to him.

Edward ran slower than he would normally run, so he would be able to clear his mind and sort out his thoughts before talking to Carlisle. He pressed the speed dial for Carlisle on his cell phone; his call was answered after barely half a ring.

"Edward?" Carlisle answered

"Carlisle, are you at home?" Edward asked briskly as he ran

"Yes. Why? Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked concerned

"Not really. I just want to talk to you… do you have time?" Edward asked nervously

"Of course Edward, I'll always have free time when you need to talk." Carlisle reassured

"Thank you Carlisle. I'm nearly home." Edward said quickly before ending the call.

A few minutes later Edward burst in through the front door of his house and up the stairs to Carlisle's Study.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Carlisle asked as Edward sat in the chair across from him

"Ah…" Edward listened around the house. "Where is everyone else?" he asked, he didn't want everyone to hear what he was about to confess.

"They all went out hunting last night and will be back later in the morning." Carlisle said, knowing what Edward was really asking.

"I wanted to talk about where I have been all this time. What I saw when Alice had that vision." Edward said running his fingers through his wind-blown hair nervously.

Carlisle just inclined his head, indicating Edward to proceed.

"I'm not sure where to start; it's all so much to explain." Edward said after a few moments of silence

"Why not start at the beginning." Carlisle suggested, "What did you see in Alice's vision?"

"I saw…" And Edward sighed at the thought, "I saw a face; the face of a human boy… around sixteen or seventeen, with the most stunning electric blue eyes…" Edward breathed

'A human? Why would Alice have a vision of a human we do not know?' Carlisle thought

"I became curious, and I soon discovered a house that had been bought soon after Alice's vision; I knew it couldn't have been a coincidence, and so I watched the house and waited. And then…" Edward looked up from observing his hands

"Edward?" Carlisle was just a little bit startled at the look in Edward's eyes

"I saw him, I saw Gabriel; and Carlisle…" Edward looked deeply into Carlisle's eyes, "I could not read his mind."

Carlisle frowned at this, "Do you think he might be a threat?" Carlisle asked seriously

"I… I'm not sure." Edward was in two minds about the subject, "Him and his aunt - as strange as they seem - I don't think they are dangerous; from what I caught of his aunt's mind, it seems as if they came from a carnival."

Edward paused to look at Carlisle's curious face "But Carlisle… it is not that which I am worried most about; it is his scent." Edward closed his eyes in remembrance and had to suppress a shiver that went down his spine. Carlisle remained silent.

"I have never smelt anything as intoxicating; as addictive as Gabriel's scent. When I am surrounded by the scent I… I _crave_ for something; I have yet to discover what it is, but it is not his blood." Edward drew in an unnecessary breath

"I don't understand." Carlisle said honestly

"Carlisle, he doesn't smell like… like _food_, he smells like nothing I've ever experienced before." Edward's eyes were shining with exhilaration, "You'd have to actually experience it to understand." Edward sighed; frustrated.

"So there is no risk of you attacking this human?" Carlisle asked

'Not for blood.' A part of Edward said lewdly - and then Edward knew; he knew what he wanted every time he was consumed by Gabriel's scent: He wanted Gabriel in a way that he had never experienced before; he wanted Gabriel physically – sexually.

At Edward's sudden realization, he couldn't stop the thrill that went through his whole body; everything made sense now that he had connected all the dots. Edward was also more than a little disgusted with himself at wanting Gabriel in such a way; no matter how old Edward was, he would forever be stuck in a hormonal seventeen-year-old boy's body.

"Edward? Son, are you all right?" Carlisle queried when Edward suddenly stiffened

"Fine." Edward said quickly as he snapped out of his musings," I just suddenly realized something."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, intrigued

"I want him, I want Gabriel." Edward said ashamed, he may as well confess now

"Wha…? Oh." Carlisle suddenly realized what Edward meant and smiled his fatherly smile

Edward slipped into Carlisle's mind, and the thoughts that drifted through his mind were not what Edward was expecting; he had thought Carlisle would be sickened by what Edward was admitting to, but Carlisle was truly happy – delighted that Edward was finally feeling something for someone – even if the person was a human male.

Edward looked into his father's eyes – incredulous. "You are okay with it?" Edward said wide-eyed

"Yes," Carlisle reassuringly, "I actually think that maybe, this boy – Gabriel – might be the answer why you have yet to find your mate, maybe he..." Carlisle drifted off thoughtfully

"My …Carlisle I really don't think…" Edward said doubtfully

"Edward, you are positively captivated with this boy – Gabriel." Carlisle said with a kind smile, "Edward, I think you should – instead of just watching this boy – you should try to get to know him; talk to him, introduce yourself."

"Carlisle, I don't think that would be a good idea." Edward said frowning

"I'm sure he will be attending Forks High School soon? Am I wrong?" Carlisle looked at Edward who nodded his head, "Then introduce yourself there; see what happens. You never know until you try."

"Carlisle … but I really don't think it will be that easy." Edward held up his hand when Carlisle tried to talk, "Gabriel; there is something wrong with him – something has happened to him in the past that has deeply traumatized him. He seems … distant … even with his aunt; his own family."

Carlisle frowned, "You have been watching him, yes?…" Edward nodded his head, "What does he do that gives you the impression that he had been deeply traumatized?" Carlisle slipped into doctor mode.

"He seems to be an obsessive compulsive when it comes to cleaning his bed room – but I don't think he is a clean freak; I think he does it more for the smell - He lights incense when ever he enters his bedroom."

Edward paused to think about some more of Gabriel's quirks, "From what I could get from his aunt's thoughts, he washes his clothes more than is necessary, as well as showering and washing his hands compulsively. And…" Edward paused when he thought about the dream he had seen pieces of,

"He had such a vivid dream last night," Edward started, but Carlisle stopped him before he could continue

"I thought you could not read his mind…" Carlisle frowned in confusion

"I discovered that when I get closer to him, I can hear his thoughts more clearly, although they are still unclear and I can only see flashes of images."

"Curious." Carlisle mused, but then caught himself before he got too deep in thought and motioned for Edward to continue with what he was saying before Carlisle had interrupted.

"Um… it was as if it was real for him – what was happening in the dream; when he woke from the dream he was so … affected by it that he threw up." Edward gave Carlisle a piercing, worried look, "Carlisle. I wanted to help him so badly, but there was nothing I could do – I watched as he was suffocating in that dream, but I couldn't stop it…"

"Edward," Carlisle stood from behind his desk and went to stand in front of Edward, putting his hands on Edward's shoulders, "I will see what I can do to help him … it seems there is much that we do not know that accounts for Gabriel's odd behaviour. Maybe, once you get to know him, you could bring him to me and I will do the best I can." Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulders reassuringly and stared into his eyes intently.

"I… Thank you Carlisle." Edward said smiling softly at his father

'I am just glad that you are finally interested in someone, and Esme will be more than happy if you decide to tell her.' Carlisle thought at Edward

"I think I'll wait until I am absolutely sure about this whole thing with Gabriel… I mean, I have yet to even talk to him – he doesn't even know I exist." Edward said, but oh how wrong he was.

_(4, 833 words)_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry of this chapter bored you, but I needed it to explain Edwards's sudden draw to Gabriel. And I know it is weird the way he suddenly 'falls' for Gabriel, but it is more on physical and curiosity terms than 'love at first sight'.

I'm not too happy with how the ending conversation between Carlisle and Edward ended up; but no matter how I went at it, it just didn't like me, so if something is inconsistent or doesn't make sense, tell me and I will try to fix it as best I can.

On another note, the next chapter will be the inevitable confrontation between Gabriel and Edward – Gabriel's first day at Forks High School: I can't wait to type it out and see how it goes, (I have already written the chapter out line, I just need to type it out and edit. – I have also got the Chapter outlines for Chapters 5 to 7) ^_^. MorgueChan


	6. Chapter 4 Face

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

This chapter is dedicated to _ShadowWolfDagger:_ thank you again for your lovely review and for sparking ideas in my brain. (I hope you received my reply)

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Broken Mind [Dreaming of Twilight]_

_Chapter 4_

_Face_

"_(Don't look now)_

'_Cause it is coming for you, _

_It is coming for you_

_(Don't slow down)_

_It is around the corner,_

_Around the corner_

_(Don't hold back)_

_You got to give what you got,_

_You got to give what you got_

_(Don't slow down)_

_You got to face the music" _

_The Black Ghosts _

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Forks Hospital**

Carlisle sat in his office before the beginning of his early morning shift at Forks Hospital deep in thought; he couldn't get what Edward had said out of his mind.

He had known that Edward had been watching someone or looking out for something because Edward thought it his duty – because of his unique ability – to protect the family; but Carlisle couldn't help the smile that suddenly appeared on his face when Edward finally figured out what it was that he found so interesting about Gabriel.

It was all new for Edward, and Carlisle was just relieved that he had found someone that he was even remotely interested in – besides his family. Carlisle had been a little sad and disappointed that when he had brought Rosalie into the family, that Edward did not show any interest.

He thought it would be a good idea for Edward to get to know the boy Gabriel, even if he was not Edward's mate it would still be good for Edward to hopefully find his mate in the future. No matter how the situation with him and Gabriel turned out, it would be a good thing for Edward in the long run; it wasn't healthy how dejected Edward was getting over the years.

But Carlisle found it rather odd that Gabriel's scent affected Edward in a way that he had never heard of before; he would have to do some research into the subject. He would have to consult with some of the older vampires and see if they had any ideas or had heard of such a phenomenon before or in passing. He might even have to speak with the Volturi if he couldn't find anything; but they would be a last resort.

For now he could see no threat in the situation – at least on Edward's side of the equation. He had not seen or spoken to Gabriel so he did not have any idea how things would work out with him; the fact that Edward had difficulty reading Gabriel's mind had to be considered too.

But for now Carlisle would just have to watch and wait to see how events unfolded and look into this new discovery. Carlisle only hoped that what was happening to Edward was a good thing; optimistically he thought it would be – he was no Alice though; if she knew things would turn bad she would let Edward know.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Forks High School **

On Gabriel's insistence, he was dropped off by Sophie just before the turn off onto the Forks High School grounds, so as not to be seen exiting the 'love van'. Gabriel was a nervous wreck already, since that morning when he had realised he would have to wear clothes – surprisingly easy to forget – and that he did not know what would be mildly acceptable in a High School scene.

Not that he cared or anything, it was just that since his coma - and probably a little before that too - he had not been keeping up with the fashions. He tried to think 'normal' but couldn't really remember since it was so long ago since things had been mildly 'normal' that he was sure it wasn't 'normal' anymore.

He had pulled out a variety of what _he_ thought would be the least conspicuous, and in the end had picked out a long sleeve, toxic green and white striped shirt and wore over it a sleeveless black turtleneck that would have revealed a large portion of his stomach had he not had the shirt underneath. He pared that up with simple black pants that hung low on his hips and a black jacket with a white fake fur collar and cuffs. That was 'normal' right - Acceptable?

All thoughts of apparel were swept from his mind violently when he saw the buildings – that looked more like a collection of matching houses - ,made up of maroon coloured bricks that were Forks High School; it was exactly the same as he had dreamed. He hadn't seen the high school before that day since Sophie had some how slipped out and registered him without him even noticing. Go figures; she probably thought he would bale out if she brought him with, which he would have if he'd known Forks High School would be a creepy replica of the coma-dream 'Forks High'.

He headed immediately in the direction he knew the reception would be, and, surprise of all surprises; there it was, exactly as it had been in his dream. It was more than a little disturbing, and Gabriel was tempted to head straight in the opposite direction of the high school and to hide away in his room until he was sure he wasn't still dreaming.

Gabriel entered through the door with the small sign labelled 'FRONT OFFICE' which seemed to taunt him with all its creepy accuracy. It was all the same inside too, right down to the padded folding chairs and orange-flecked commercial carpet.

There was a large red-haired woman wearing glasses manning one of the three desks behind the counter who looked up curiously at the sound of Gabriel entering. Gabriel wished he was just having a hallucination, because really, that woman shouldn't exist in real life; it just wasn't possible.

"Can I help you?" She asked as Gabriel stared at her hoping she'd disappear, but when she raised an eyebrow at him he sighed.

"I'm Gabriel Dementia." He informed her resignedly and awareness lit her eyes.

"Of course." She said with a smile and dug through an unsteadily stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

Gabriel wouldn't need the map he knew, but humoured her as she brought several sheets to the counter to show him. She even went so far as going through his classes with him, highlighting the best route to each on the map. She also gave him a slip to have each teacher sign and he would need to bring it back at the end of the day.

She smiled at him as he took the papers from her, wishing to remove himself from her over-helpful presence and she hoped he would like it 'here in Forks' as he backed away and to the exit.

Gabriel walked around the side of the building and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, letting out a loud sigh; it was going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Edward waited by his car for Gabriel to arrive. He had left early so that he would be able to see Gabriel as he arrived on his first day at Fork High School. He had 'visited' Gabriel the evening prior, and when he had discovered Gabriel would be starting at Forks High School the next day he couldn't stop the excitement and euphoria he felt at the prospect that he'd get more time to watch Gabriel.

His siblings had been curious – apart from Alice of course, but she feigned ignorance - about Edward's obvious eagerness to get to school early, but he had told them nothing; leaving them to find their own way to school. He was anxious and excited to see Gabriel again – even though he'd seen him mere hours before - but he didn't think he'd be able to actually talk to him; he was just so used to watching Gabriel in secret.

And then he heard it, the familiar sound of the hippy van that Gabriel's aunt owned; soon after he heard a car door slam and the sound of the van driving away. If Edward still had the ability to breathe his breath would have caught in his throat at the sight of Gabriel walking up the drive way.

Gabriel's cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and his hair was sinfully dishevelled, giving Edward's mind a new stream of naughty thoughts. Edward thought that Gabriel had spotted him when he had suddenly stopped in his tracks to stare at the buildings. Gabriel's eyes were wide and there was a weird expression on his face; but he just shook it off and headed purposefully in the direction of the front office.

Edward was in two minds about following Gabriel, but in the end, his logical side won out with the excuse that he would see him again during the day surely. So Edward waited, and by the time that Gabriel returned from – Edward assumed – the front office, barely glancing at the paper in his hand before shoving it into his messenger bag and walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was easy enough for Gabriel to find his first class, but he could have done without all the staring; really people these days had no tact – the least they could do was hide the fact, instead of just outright staring; some people stopping mid step just to gawk at him.

He entered his first class in a foul mood, hung his jacket on the coat rack and reported to the teacher so that he could sign the slip. The teacher motioned for him to sit at a desk near the back - which Gabriel was grateful for – but the other students still managed to turn around to look at him.

Gabriel was frustrated; exasperated by them, and wanted to know why they were staring so blatantly; his common sense told him though, that he was something new in a small town that did not often get new and unusual things – which he supposed he was after comparing himself with the other teenagers. But the students' attention was reluctantly pulled away from Gabriel and back to the teacher who had begun to talk.

During the day it only got worse when a girl named Jessica introduced herself and insisted he join her and her group of friends in the cafeteria at lunch time. He immediately disliked her, and it only worsened when she opened her mouth and boldly attempted to flirt with him. That wasn't the reason he disliked her though – although it did add to the deciding factor of his dislike -; it seemed Jessica had a fondness for lavender perfume and smelled just like_ 'that woman'._

Gabriel really didn't want to sit with her or her friends, he just wanted the day to end so he could go home and sleep; he was completely exhausted.

Gabriel had been hoping to slip away and hide when lunch came, but he had no such luck because Jessica had the class before lunch with him. Gabriel cursed fate as Jessica practically dragged him by his arm to the cafeteria and thrust him into the lunch line where he was trapped from escaping by one of Jessica's friends and then subjected to Jessica's intolerable shatter.

Gabriel bought his lunch, and Jessica sat him next to her at a table with a large group of people; he slid his chair and angled his body as far away from her as was possible. She basked in the spot light as she introduced Gabriel to all of her friends, but he didn't care so much as to actually pay attention and just nodded a general hello.

A blonde boy with blue eyes and a baby face eyed Gabriel with what looked like suspicion, but Gabriel paid no mind to him and chewed at his apple while staring blankly at the wall behind the blonde boy. His attempt at keeping as far from Jessica as was possible was failing miserably because every few seconds he would get a strong waft of her horrid lavender perfume; and it was only made worse for the fact that Jessica was not getting the hint that Gabriel was not interested.

The idea of informing Jessica, that unless she was hiding something extra in her pants and her breasts – which he doubted – were fake, he was positive that he would never find her attractive at any time - _ever_, appealed to Gabriel, but he decided it would be better to stay out of trouble for the time being and keep that little piece of information to himself.

"So Gabriel, what brought you to Forks?" the blonde jock asked accusingly

Gabriel stared at the wall for a few seconds as if he had not heard, chewing absentmindedly. What had brought him to Forks? A stupid dream he'd had while in an eight month coma? Fate; his aunt would say. Telling his aunt about the dream had inevitably brought him to Forks, but then again he had been the one to actually have the dream and tell Sophie. So whose fault was it that he was now living in Forks?

"Hello?! I ask…"

"I don't know…" Gabriel said distantly, his mind now switching to other things; were these people really from his dream? – He asked himself – or was he just having some new strand of almost constant déjà-vu? They certainly looked like the people from his dream, but then again, he hadn't really been paying attention to the people that weren't the Cullen's or more specifically, Edward.

"What?" the blonde boy, Mike – Gabriel recalled his name – spluttered

Gabriel sighed and looked away from the wall, pulling himself from his thoughts, "I don't really know _why_ I moved to Forks…" Gabriel said exasperated

"O…kay..." Mike responded with a frown, but he seemed determined to get something out of Gabriel, "So where were you living before you moved here?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in amusement and laughed lightly to himself, causing more than one side glance in his direction; Gabriel supposed he must look quite mad. He was mad thought, wasn't he?

Where had he lived before he moved to Forks? Was there really a classification? He supposed he could say that had lived in a mobile home travelling with a carnival, but that would spark more curiosity ergo more questions, which he did not feel like answering at that exact moment; possibly never.

"No where." Gabriel said after a long, contemplative look at the ceiling.

"No where?" Mike repeated blankly

"Yes." Gabriel said glancing down at the half eaten apple on his tray; it didn't look quite as appetising as he had initially thought.

Mike looked as if he wanted to say something more, but Jessica spoke before he could.

"I heard you moved here with your mom, what does she do for a living?" Ah, small town gossip moved fast. Jessica leaned in closer to Gabriel, invading his very large personal space.

Gabriel cringed at the thought of his mother "My aunt actually," Gabriel corrected, indignantly, though no one - except for himself of course - knew why, "She's a psychic."

Gabriel wondered if it had been a bad idea to tell the truth, but decided that it was better than saying nothing and leaving them to their imagination to create some fantastical profession for Sophie; this way they knew the truth and wouldn't get the wrong impression… unless they thought he was making things up… and Gabriel could feel the makings of a headache developing; really, this was _too_ exhausting.

Every one of the people ease dropping on the conversation went quiet and stared at Gabriel oddly, but Jessica went on, "So where are your parents?" Gabriel suddenly decided that Jessica was incapable of thinking logically, or rather, she just didn't know when to shut her mouth.

Gabriel stared at Jessica blankly, "Dead." He said bluntly, and took another bite of his apple, before dropping it back onto his tray with distaste; he didn't feel hungry anymore. Who did Jessica think she was trying to be; The Spanish Inquisition?

"Oh." Jessica said dumbly, and Gabriel sighed; he could feel his energy draining. Were all teenagers this immature, stupid and without manners? _Common courtesy?_ Gabriel couldn't remember; everything before his father's death was all a blur of inconsequential images and events.

"How did they die?" Jessica asked with a pitiful attempt to look remorseful, and Gabriel's mind flashed with the images of his father lying dead, eyes open and lifeless with his blood pooling around him; images of his mother slowly going mad, and all the repulsive things she had done to him.

"I don't think that is any of your business. " Gabriel said tiredly

"Oh sorry!" Jessica exclaimed, eyes wide, "I didn't mean to pry or anything."

"Of course you did; other wise you wouldn't have asked." Gabriel said while rubbing his temples with two fingers. He really couldn't handle this anymore; he didn't think he could deal with anymore of this. He already had a huge head ache and, oh great...

'Curiosity killed the cat…' Gabriel thought morbidly; except Jessica was 'Curiosity' pulling the trigger, and Gabriel was the 'Cat'.

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, hoping she would disappear. 'Please, not now, just go away, and leave me alone.' Gabriel thought to himself and opened his eyes again, but she was still there. She stood a meter behind Mike, dripping with water which pulled at her decaying feet and advancing in Gabriel's directing with broken steps.

'Oh God.' Gabriel thought as he watched his mother begin to crawl slowly up onto the cafeteria table, clawing and pulling her self desperately towards him. He had 'that' taste in his mouth now; the taste of his mother's lips on his, and Gabriel wished he hadn't eaten that apple, because it was trying to make its way back up. He needed to wash his mouth out, he needed to wash his hands, and he had to get away from her.

"Gabriel." His mother gargled, "Why aren't you dead yet?" She pulled herself once more, getting closer with every second that went by; but Gabriel couldn't move. "You should be dead."

This wasn't good, she was getting closer still; Gabriel needed to get away from her before she could reach him. Gabriel managed to wrench his gaze away from the ghastly sight that was his dead mother, and stood so suddenly that his chair clattered loudly backward.

"Excuse me." Gabriel just managed to gasp out before he practically ran out of the cafeteria.

As soon as he pushed passed the doors he bolted for the nearest bathroom, slammed open the door and emptied is stomach into one of the toilets.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Edward watched Gabriel intently as he entered the cafeteria with Jessica who was dragging him around. Gabriel looked annoyed and exhausted and it worried Edward that he didn't get much food; Gabriel really couldn't afford to loose more weight.

Gabriel seemed to be trying to get away from Jessica; every time she got close to him, he would go slightly paler, his nose would wrinkle up as if he smelt something bad and his expression would change to that of disgust. Edward indiscreetly sniffed the air, but he couldn't understand it; the only additional scent to her was that of the lavender perfume she was wearing.

Gabriel didn't look around much when he was in the cafeteria, which Edward was a little disappointed about; he'd hoped that Gabriel would notice him and ask about him – but then again, it would be better if he introduced himself without all the gossip that Jessica would most likely spew.

Alice had said that Edward would have his next class with Gabriel, which lifted his spirits; the only free seat in the class was next to him. It would be his chance to talk to Gabriel and get to know him; maybe Carlisle was right, maybe it really could work out between him and Gabriel.

Gabriel was staring at Mike Newton. Why was Gabriel staring at the Newton boy like that?! No, he wasn't staring at Mike; he was staring at the wall behind him. The sudden bout of what Edward identified as jealousy - from Jaspers analysis - passed and Edward went back to watching Gabriel who was eating his apple with a blank expression.

Edward became jealous again, which was ridiculous because he couldn't possibly be jealous of an apple; it was an inanimate object. But the way Gabriel slowly bit into it and sucked lightly at the juices of the apple, before chewing just as slowly and licking his bottom lip to catch any stray drops from the apple. It was the most seductive thing that Edward had ever seen; how could Gabriel do that in public? It was absolutely indecent.

'What has you in such moods Edward? Your emotions are all over the place.' Jasper thought at Edward, but Edward just shrugged without looking away from Gabriel eating that infernal apple.

Jasper looked over to where Edward was looking and saw Gabriel. Was he the reason that Edward had been acting so odd lately? Could it be that Edward had been watching the boy; could it be that this new-comer to Forks was the object of Alice's vision, the reason why Edward was such a jumble of emotions?

But Edward wasn't listening to Jasper's thoughts, he was listening into the conversation Mike was trying to have with Gabriel. All Mike's thoughts were focused around Gabriel and how 'weird' he was.

'Look at him… what kind of person wears clothes like that? What does Jessica see in him?! She's all over him … He's not even that good looking…' Mike thought viciously, 'He's just creepy, look at him, it's like he's some sort of alien… maybe if I get Jessica to realize just how not normal he is she'll keep away from him… he's bound to slip up or something and reveal his freakishness…'

"So Gabriel, what brought you to Forks?" Mike asked

'what the hell made you come to Forks?! You are not welcome!' he thought snidely

But Gabriel didn't answer, he didn't even show that he had even heard Mike's question; it was as if Mike hadn't even said anything. Edward wished he could hear Gabriel's thoughts at that moment. What was Gabriel thinking about that had him so distracted?

'What the hell?! He's ignoring me! What the fuck is his problem?!' Mike thought angrily when Gabriel did not answer after a few moments.

"Hello?! I ask…"

"I don't know…" Gabriel interrupted without looking at Mike

'…the fuck…?' Mike thought

"What?"

Gabriel sighed and finally looked at Mike as if seeing him for the first time "I don't really know why I moved to Forks…"

'If that's not proof that Gabriel is a weirdo…'

"O…kay..." Mike said with a frown

'Maybe I can get some more out of him, Jessica's still looking at him with love eyes…'

"So where were you living before you moved here?" Mike asked before he lost Gabriel's attention again.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and laughed lightly to himself. Edward thought it was the most exquisite sound he had ever heard and he was more than slightly put off that, that Newton boy was the reason Gabriel was making that enchanting sound.

'I knew he was mad!' Mike thought, 'What kind of person laughs at a perfectly normal question, it's not as if I was trying to be funny or anything… what the hell is his problem…?!'

Gabriel stopped laughing after a few moments and leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling - apple forgotten. He looked as if he were contemplating what he would say, but then decided on "No where."

"No where?" Mike wasn't convinced

"Yes."

Mike was about to tell Gabriel what he thought of his answer but Jessica decided that she wanted in on the conversation.

'Oh Gabriel is so dark and mysterious, he'd not tall though, but neither am I, so it's like we were meant to be together. I know it.' Jessica thought wistfully and Edward thought that he might have vomited had he any food in his stomach, which he didn't, because he didn't eat.

"I heard you moved here with your mom, what does she do for a living?" Jessica said fluttering her eye lashes in a poor attempt at flirting. Gabriel flinched when Jessica leaned in closer to her but she didn't notice when he tried to lean further away from her. Was Jessica that dense? Edward thought, but then, of course, he knew what she was thinking; and the answer was yes, she was.

"My aunt actually," Gabriel corrected, looking offended, "She's a psychic."

The table went quiet and all eyes were on Gabriel.

'Yes!' Mike thought, 'I knew it! There _is_ something freakish about him…'

"So where are your parents?" Jessica asked. And Edward had thought that Jessica couldn't have gotten any lower in the thought department, but alas, she lacked that common sense. Everyone else at the table had assumed that his parents were either dead or something to that effect, and the topic should not be queried.

Gabriel looked at Jessica straight in the eye and Jessica swooned, thinking that Gabriel was interested in her, but his expression was blank, "Dead." He stated impassively before taking another bite of his apple and dropping it back on his tray disinterestedly.

"Oh." Was Jessica's clever response and Gabriel sighed

And just when Edward thought that Jessica couldn't fall any further - "How did they die?" She asked while trying to look apologetic and failing miserably.

Gabriel's eyes glazed over for a moment but they cleared soon after and he looked at Jessica exasperatedly.

"I don't think that is any of your business. ", Was Gabriel's tired response.

'I bet he killed them. I bet he murdered his parents and came to Forks so he wouldn't be investigated…' Mike thought conspiratorially

"Oh sorry!" Jessica exclaimed theatrically, "I didn't mean to pry or anything."

"Of course you did; other wise you wouldn't have asked." Gabriel said as he rubbed his temples and froze - when he opened his eyes again -, eyes fixed on something that wasn't there. His whole body went still and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut again before opening them once more.

It was as if he were petrified, Gabriel looked like he couldn't move; like he was in shock. His face had a green tinge to it and his eyes were frozen open in horror. He looked as if he would like nothing more then to escape but his body would not let him move. Something was wrong and Edward needed to help him, but he didn't know how.

'He's petrified, he wants to run; he's panicking' Jasper thought at Edward because he too had been watching Gabriel. 'Edward, something's very wrong.'

Gabriel suddenly stood up and his chair clattered loudly to the floor, causing the attention of the entire cafeteria to fall upon him.

"Excuse me." Gabriel gasped out and fled from the cafeteria.

'Follow him' Alice thought and Edward was shown an image of Gabriel crying with his trembling fingers clasping the rim of the toilet with his head down, tears dripping uncontrollably onto the tiled floor; Edward stood quickly while everyone's attention was on the door Gabriel had just exited. No one noticed as he silently slipped out one of the side doors and sped after Gabriel.

Edward found Gabriel in the first bathroom he came upon; he could hear Gabriel's harsh breathing and broken sobs. He wasn't sure if he should enter the bathroom or wait for Gabriel to exit, but his instincts decided for him when he heard the tap that had been running water stop and he pushed the door open quickly to discover Gabriel curled under one of the sinks, hands and face wet with water; his body shaking violently and his raw red hands grasping at his hair tightly as if he were trying to pull it out.

Edward watched Gabriel for a few seconds, stunned – he had yet to notice that someone had entered the bathroom – Gabriel was beautiful even in his pain, and it took a few moments for Edward to re-adjust to Gabriel's scent; if the situation had allowed it, Edward would have jumped Gabriel right there and then. But he soon got a hold of himself and tentatively stepped closer.

"Gabriel?" Edward said as softly as he could, trying to sound comforting; gentle.

Gabriel's head snapped up to Edward's face, and Edward couldn't help but shiver; it was the first time Gabriel had ever looked at him directly. Those piercing electric blue eyes made Edward feel more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his existence; it made him feel as if his forever frozen heart could once again beat against his chest; it made him feel as if he was alive, and not merely existing.

"Edward…" Gabriel breathed, tears staining his cheeks; and Edward was at a loss for words. How had Gabriel known who he was? And he finally took notice of the partial images Gabriel was projecting that were assaulting his mind; they were of his family, of the Cullens. Had Gabriel seen Edward and his family before? But how was that possible, and how had he known what Edward's name was. Gabriel was truly a mystery.

Gabriel shook his head violently from side to side, as if he were trying to dispel a bad image. "You're not real… you can't be real, it's impossible…" Gabriel mumbled to himself.

Edward just stood where he was, unsure of what to do next. How was he supposed to help Gabriel? He had been so determined to help him this time, and now that he finally had the chance, he was drawing a blank. Should he embrace him, and allow Gabriel to cry on his shoulder? Should he try to find out what was troubling Gabriel?

But before Edward could move forward to comfort him, Gabriel had stood up all of a sudden and darted towards the door. Edward moved quickly and blocked Gabriel's exit.

"How do you know…?" Edward asked with out thinking

But Gabriel just shook his head with his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Gabriel…" Edward tried, moving forward slowly, "Are you okay?"

Gabriel was still shaking his head, "You aren't real… you don't exist… you _can't_ exist… it's just not possible."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he moved even closer, and before Gabriel could react, he had a hold of both Gabriel's wrists; and as their skin touched, Edward was assaulted with the clearest view into Gabriel's mind he had ever experienced; it was still unfocused and distorted though, but he could understand it.

He saw himself hunting, running at an unnatural speed. He saw Emmett wrestling a bear and Alice jumping from tree to tree stalking a deer. How was it possible that Gabriel knew this? Edward pulled away slightly from Gabriel, still holding his writs, and stared down at him in awe.

It was a weird time to notice, Edward knew, but Gabriel was shorter than he had initially thought; Gabriel was almost a whole head shorter than Edward. His shoulders were also narrower than his own, his arms thinner and his torso straighter, flatter.

Gabriel stared up at Edward with wide eyes and then looked down slowly at Edward's hand around his wrists, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. They stared into each other's eyes fixatedly, but the spell was broken abruptly at the sound of the bell for class. Gabriel shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the daze, and then quickly stepped around Edward and out of the bathroom.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel walked to his next class in bewilderment, unsure if what had happened in the bathroom had been something out of his imagination or not. Edward just couldn't be real, neither could his family, it was just too out of this world to be true. But when Edward had touched him, it had been so… but then again it could just be him getting even more insane. Yeah, that was more possible; but if he could feel Edward touch him with his insanity it wouldn't be so bad - so long as his mother couldn't touch him.

Gabriel entered the Biology classroom thoughtlessly, as if he had done it so many times before. People were staring at him – he hadn't looked at himself before he left the bathroom but he supposed that he looked like shit and he absentmindedly tried to flatten his hair – as he headed for the teacher who signed his slip, gave him a book and pointed out the desk he would be sitting at.

Gabriel turned towards the desk the teacher was pointing to and saw him - Edward – he was just sitting there, as real as every other student in the class room. His eyes caught Edward's and he walked towards his chair next to Edward feeling that it was all just like a dream.

He pulled his eyes away from Edward's to put his bag down and sit in the chair next to him, who was suddenly very close and very much existent. He looked back at Edward who was looking back at him, seemingly just as transfixed as Gabriel was. They were brought out of their world though, when the teacher began to explain the work they would be doing.

When they were left to do their work, Gabriel looked back at Edward; he was so much better in real life than he had been in his dream, but he was still having a hard time believing that Edward was actually real, which he must be because the teacher had spoken to him before setting the class with work. Was everything from his coma dream real? Was Edward human, or was the dream true and he and his family were vampires. Was Gabriel even awake, or was he still in the hospital in a coma?

He wanted to ask him, to talk to Edward but he couldn't; what if he was wrong and Edward was just a normal human? He'd have to see the rest of the Cullen's before he made any moves. For now he would just think of Edward as being human which he doubted every time he looked Edward's way. How had he gotten to the classroom before him when Gabriel knew he had left before Edward, and he hadn't seen him walking passed him.

It soon began to sink in that Edward Cullen was real; everything he had dreamt could possibly all be true and he was now living in it. He struggled desperately with his sanity and tried to stop the sudden panic attack he could feel coming on. If Edward was exactly as he had dreamt, then he would have been able to read Gabriel's thoughts; he would know that Gabriel knew what he and his family were.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Edward wanted to say something – anything – to Gabriel. He just couldn't believe it; he had been watching Gabriel ever since he had moved to Forks and he had finally met him and even knew a little more about the mystery that was Gabriel. But, he realised, he wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything there was to know about Gabriel down to what colour socks he preferred wearing.

Edward was also a little curious and concerned after seeing into Gabriel's mind, even for the brief moment. He had seen a lot about Gabriel, and from what he could make of it, it seemed – after he had thought about it – that Gabriel had dreamt of his family, which was both interesting and disturbing. Was that even possible; but then again he and his family were vampires and Gabriel's aunt was supposedly a psychic; maybe weird ability's was hereditary.

But Edward was concerned – even though he knew he was just a little obsessed with him – that Gabriel knew their secret; although when he looked at Gabriel, he didn't seem the type of person to go about blurting secrets – that might just be his prejudice talking though. It still bothered him though, even if he thought they were safe for the moment; what if the Volturi were to find out.

But there wouldn't be a possibility for the Volturi to know at the moment, but once Edward pursued Gabriel further – which he definitely would now that he knew a little more about Gabriel – it would only be a matter of time before the Volturi found out about it and required that they take action.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel couldn't remember how he got out of his Biology class and into his next class – gym. It had all been a blur of struggling to control himself from having a panic attack. When he had found himself unconsciously walking into the gym he had been surprised and then annoyed when Jessica tried to talk to him again.

The gym teacher – Couch Clapp – found him some gym clothes and showed him where the change rooms were. Gabriel had changed in one of the shower stalls, not really caring what anyone thought of him at that point, and then headed out to find that the boys would be playing basketball, while the girls played volleyball.

Gabriel had never played basketball before – well, if he had he couldn't remember – and Couch Clapp had had to explain to him the rules, which Gabriel hadn't paid too much attention to. And so when Gabriel was thrust into the game that the other boys seemed to be playing intensely, he hung around the outskirts of the court; he wasn't up for anything that required him to exert to much energy since he was still drained from hardly eating and then from emptying out the scant contents of his stomach in a toilet.

He hadn't been paying too much attention to what was going on, but he suddenly found that he had caught the basket ball reflexively to prevent it from hitting face, and was now unsure what to do with it. Who had been on his team again?

Giving up trying to figure who was who Gabriel just threw the ball over every ones heads and into the basket; but before anyone could say anything, Couch Clapp blew the whistle for the end of class and instructed the class to head to the change rooms.

Gabriel dragged himself to the change rooms and slipped into an empty stall before all the other boys had unfrozen themselves in shock, and by the time he had his shirt off the others had recovered and entered the change rooms as well.

Without warning, Mike pulled the shower curtain to one side but seemed to have forgotten what he had been about to say when he saw the vivid scar on Gabriel's pale chest and his ribs, which stuck out only slightly but still noticeably.

"Do you mind?" Gabriel asked with one eyebrow raised as he pulled on his long-sleeved shirt.

"Um…" Mike shook his head quickly and took on his jock persona again, "I thought you didn't know how to play basketball." He interrogated

"Yeah, I don't." Gabriel said while unfolding his pants.

"Then how did you get that shot?" Mike demanded

Gabriel shrugged, he had done a lot with the Carnival and he had developed many skills.

Mike gaped at Gabriel for a moment and Gabriel smirked, "Unless you want me to treat you to a strip tease… do you mind?" Gabriel gestured to Mike who flushed angrily and stomped away.

After getting dressed, Gabriel waited in the stall until most of the other boys had left before leaving himself; he wasn't up for any more confrontations, he just wanted to get out and get home as quickly and quietly as possible. He just hoped Sophie would arrive on time and not leave him to wait while people stared at him and grated on his already raw nerves.

He headed straight for the front office to hand in his signed slip and when he did, he had to endure the receptionist's over-friendliness and insistence on knowing how his first day at Forks High School had gone; and because he couldn't say that his day had gone badly – as he would then be subjected to queries as to _why _his day had gone badly - he had to smile and lie through his teeth.

He walked from the front office thoroughly drained, and at that moment all he wanted to do was lye down in his bed and sleep. But – of course – he was not so lucky, as he saw no sign of Sophie or the 'Love van'; she was late.

Gabriel sighed dejectedly and headed for the benches to wait, thankful that the rain had lifted; sitting facing the car park. But only a few minutes had passed before rain began to pour violently down from the skies and all Gabriel could so was sit there in the rain to get soaked; he really didn't care any more – his day couldn't get any worse than it already had.

With the rain drumming against his head, plastering his hair to his face and soaking his clothes all the way through, Gabriel saw Edward watching him from his car, and he knew, that yes, his day could get worse. The rest of the Cullen family - sans Doctor Cullen and his wife – glanced his way as well, and Gabriel understood at that moment that what he had dreamt had indeed been accurate – the Cullen family – Coven – were undeniably vampires.

All of the eyes that watched him were various shades of gold and amber – like Edward's eyes. All were pale to the extreme and unnaturally beautiful. They could all probably see him better than he could see them through the rain, and they probably could hear him over the loud pounding of the rain if he spoke.

And before Gabriel could truly freak out anymore than he already had, he heard the distinct sound of Sophie's 'Love Van' over the sound of the rain as it rounded the corner into the car park. Gabriel stood as soon as he heard the sound and bolted for the 'Love van' before it had even come to a stop.

He wrenched the door to the passenger side once Sophie had stopped and pulled himself in with one sift movement and slammed the door violently behind him. Sophie jolted in the driver's seat at Gabriel's suddenness, but one look at Gabriel soaked through and dripping all over the seats had her speeding off without a question; something had happened, and it would be his choice to tell her or not.

Half way home, Gabriel finally managed to calm his trembling body enough to talk coherently. "They're real!" Gabriel spluttered while rocking himself in the seat. Sophie had seen Gabriel break down a couple of times before, but she had never seen it to this extent; it was always angry and violent, but this was something new and totally different for Sophie.

She waited patiently for Gabriel to continue and make some sense, but he didn't say any more on the way home, and Sophie decided to wait and see once they got home, when she would be able to give him her full attention.

When Sophie cut off the engine - parked in front of the house - Gabriel seemed surprised at the abrupt silence; Sophie watched him closely as she shifted in the driver's seat to look at him. She didn't say anything, she just waited for Gabriel to either say something or leave the van; it was his choice, but she was letting him know without words that she would listen if he so chose to speak.

Gabriel lifted his feet up onto the seat and held his legs tightly to his chest, "Vampires… they're real… here!" Gabriel said shakily with trembling fingers that had nothing to do with the cold.

Sophie smiled kindly, "I know." Gabriel whipped his gaze to Sophie disbelievingly, "I knew there would be Gabriel."

Gabriel shook his head, she didn't understand; why couldn't she understand what he was saying? Or maybe she did understand, but she wasn't taking it like Gabriel had expected her; somehow he had expected more of a reaction from her.

"Gabriel." Sophie said softly and he looked back at her reluctantly, "I never doubted your dream, all details included."

Gabriel growled exasperatedly and exited the van without looking back at Sophie who sighed and rested her head against the steering wheel.

_(7, 441 words)_

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Wow, this is the longest chapter so far; I was going to put more into it but then it would be too long and if I tried to split it the two chapters would be too short.

I hope you all enjoyed Edward and Gabriel's first real encounter and if you have any questions or you don't understand something or something doesn't add up or is inconsistent with previous chapters don't be afraid to ask or let me know 'kay.

Thank you! All of you reviewers and people who put me on their favourite and alert list things: I feel all special when I see a new person interested enough in my story to alert it… ^_^

Reviews make me want to write more by the way – hint hint – and they let me know that you people actually enjoy what I write ^_^.

I'm finally on 10 reviews – whoop! Double digits! – And I now have 13 cats (that's a lot of cats! *_*) since one of my other 8 cats just had kittens.

Any way, I'll try to get the next chapter (still unwritten but planned) out as soon as possible; it all depends really. – Morgue Chan


	7. Chapter 5 Strawberry Fields Forever V2

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this. I don't own any of the songs/lyrics that I mention within this story, unless I indicate otherwise.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank _ShadowWolfDagger_ for sparking the idea in my head for the whole Edward/Gabriel soul mates thing.

**A/N2: **So basically I did a lot of editing on this chapter, which is why I am re-posting it. There were a lot of holes in this chapter so I've done some restructuring and added in a few new scenes.

Sorry for the long wait for chapter 6, I am half way through it (and I assure you it will be worth the wait *nudge nudge* *wink wink*), I had forgotten about my semester exams and a whole bunch of other crap that's going on (Including getting sick and passing my learners drivers test) so I didn't have a lot of time to write. But now I have a week off classes so I have lots of time to write.

Chapter 6 should be up soon, the latest being Sunday if all goes well. (The title of chap 6: Back in Black –AC/DC)

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 5_

_Strawberry Field's Forever_

"_Let me take you down_

'_Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

_Nothing is real_

_And nothing to get hung about_

_Strawberry fields forever_

_Living is easy with eyes closed_

_Misunderstanding all you see_

_It's getting hard to be someone_

_But it all works out_

_It doesn't matter much to me." _

– _The Beatles _

____________________________________________________________________________________

***Previously***

Gabriel lifted his feet up onto the seat and held his legs tightly to his chest, "Vampires… they're real… here!" Gabriel said shakily with trembling fingers that had nothing to do with the cold.

Sophie smiled kindly, "I know." Gabriel whipped his gaze to Sophie disbelievingly, "I knew there would be Gabriel."

Gabriel shook his head, she didn't understand; why couldn't she understand what he was saying? Or maybe she did understand, but she wasn't taking it like Gabriel had expected her; somehow he had expected more of a reaction from her.

"Gabriel." Sophie said softly and he looked back at her reluctantly, "I never doubted your dream, all details included."

Gabriel growled exasperatedly and exited the van without looking back at Sophie who sighed and rested her head against the steering wheel.

__________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Gabriel and his aunt were out of his sight, Edward didn't wait to speed off in his silver Volvo to where he knew Carlisle would be – Forks Hospital. He needed to consult him about a couple of things; the biggest being that Gabriel knew who and what they were. What were they supposed to do? What was Edward supposed to do?

Edward sped along the roads of Forks, and in a matter of minutes he was pulling into a parking space at Forks Hospital; he only hoped Carlisle wasn't busy, he didn't think he would be able to wait if he was. He may have lived for almost a century, but that did not improve his patience much; he would have to have lived as long as Carlisle to understand his kind of patience.

He found Carlisle in his office, writing notes in a book, and as soon as Edward entered his office Carlisle knew something was up; he was no mind reader, but after living nearly a century with Edward it wasn't difficult to see when he was upset.

"Carlisle, do you have a moment?" Edward said as he slipped into the office and shut the door silently behind him, his hands clenching and unclenching anxiously.

"Of course," Carlisle replied with a frown as he put his pen down, "What wrong?"

Edward started pacing up and down in front of the door deep in thought, trying to decide how he would tell Carlisle. Where would he start and how was he supposed to phrase what he wanted to say so that Carlisle would understand. But before he could start to think his words through, he started to speak.

"Gabriel – he…" Edward stopped his pacing suddenly and turned to Carlisle with eyes that pleaded for him to understand, "He knows."

Carlisle tried to understand what Edward was saying, but the only explanation he could come up with was that the Gabriel boy had seen Edward do something and knew that he was a vampire – but… Edward wouldn't be so careless… would he; but then again he might have as a result of his sudden infatuation with the boy.

Edward shook his head at Carlisle's thoughts, at least he was trying – he was half right anyway.

"He knows what we are – who we are." Edward put his hand up to stop Carlisle from commenting so he could explain, "I didn't do anything to cause suspicion, neither did the others; he didn't even see any of us until I spoke to him - but somehow…" Edward trailed off.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm not sure I understand what you are saying." Carlisle apologised.

"No no, its fine, I'm not explaining properly," Edward moved to stand in front of Carlisle's desk, "From what I could gather from the brief glimpse I got of his mind; it seems that Gabriel dreamt of us." He finished simply

Carlisle leant back in his chair in thought, steeple-ing his fingers in front of his mouth; moments later though he looked back to Edward, "It seems many odd things occur when Gabriel is involved." Carlisle mused, "I have to admit, I'm quite curious about him."

"What are you suggesting Carlisle?" Edward lifted an eyebrow, following Carlisle's train of thought.

"I suggest," Carlisle said, intertwining his steepled fingers , leaning forward in his chair, "That we go straight to the source and see if we can get a few questions answered. The way I understand it is that since Gabriel already knows of us, he might be expecting a visit from us after he saw you today."

Edward wanted to see Gabriel again so badly, but he wasn't sure if Gabriel would react too well with two vampires visiting his home unannounced; he had the sudden human urge to bite his nails in anxiety, he substituted the urge with running his fingers through his hair

"It's your choice Edward; we don't have to go if you don't want to." Carlisle said when Edward didn't agree immediately with his suggestion.

Edward thought about the pros and cons of going to Gabriel's house. On the one hand Gabriel could freak out when they arrived with questions, but on the other hand Edward would be able to see him again and have the possibility of some of his questions being answered and getting to know a little more about Gabriel.

Curiosity won, and Edward decided, even with the cons he still wanted to see Gabriel.

"Okay." Edward nodded.

"Great!" Carlisle said enthusiastically and clapped his hands once, standing. "I'll just pack up here; I don't have any more appointments today, so once I'm finished you can lead the way."

It took Carlisle all of five seconds to pack up his things; Edward chuckled at Carlisle's excitement to discover something new. They were out of the hospital before they knew it, and Carlisle decided it would be better and more polite to arrive by car since they would give more warning as to their arrival; it was the least they could do.

Edward drove ahead in his car while Carlisle followed behind him in his own. It didn't take them too long to arrive at the turn-off that led to Gabriel's house and they headed down the overgrown driveway. The skies had cleared and the forest on either side of the driveway was silent; the occupants would most probably – hopefully – hear them coming.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel sat on his bed with his back against the wall, head in his hands and struggling with the tremors that wracked his body. He'd removed his soaked clothing, had had a shower and changed; he was now wearing a baggy white halter neck top which tied loosely behind his neck and exposed a large portion of the pale flesh of his back; and a pair of off white light-weight drawstring pants he sometimes wore to sleep in. His damp hair was tied up in a loose knot with the front piecing falling in light waves to cover his eyes.

He had changed the sheets on his bed after he had changed, and had put his wet clothes and bed sheets immediately into the wash with more washing powder than was completely necessary. He had gone practically psycho when he had showered, scrubbing his body roughly in a frantic attempt to get that horrid smell off of his skin, washing and rinsing his hair twice before he was even remotely satisfied.

Sophie – who hadn't been able to talk to Gabriel yet - was down stairs in the lounge with her tarot cards performing her nightly tarot reading; a pot of something sweet and spicy simmering in the kitchen. The smell of the food cooking was overpowered though, in Gabriel's bedroom, by sticks of incense burning in the corners of the room and next to the door – which he habitually lit every time he entered his bedroom.

Gabriel needed to get out soon; he had to before he went insane; he didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was twice now, in less than two weeks that he had seen his mother; and it didn't get better with time – only worse. He just wished he was back with the Carnival, travelling from town to town; he wished he could just lose himself at a club and forget; to get the smell off his skin and the feeling off his body.

The Beatles, 'I am the Walrus' drifted lightly from Gabriel's laptop, and he tried his hardest to lose his thoughts to the song, but it wasn't working as well as it used to; not since he moved to Forks and saw his mother again.

Maybe his mother was right, maybe he should be dead; things would be a lot easier if he were dead. He wouldn't have to worry any more, he wouldn't have to care that he was going mad or what had happened to him; what his mother had done with him. He would not need to think or feel or smell or taste; he wouldn't exist and the world would go on without him.

Gabriel shook his head violently and then banged it back against the wall; he shouldn't think like that. Things would be okay – although at that moment it didn't look like it would -, he could only hope he was living in some horrible nightmare and would wake up soon to a world were his father had never been shot.

Gabriel heard Sophie gasp loudly from downstairs, an abrupt jingling sound of her many bangles, and then the sound of her pounding up the stairs to his bedroom. There was a loud 'thud' and then huff before a light tap on his door.

"Gabriel?" Sophie called gently from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Gabriel said after re-positioning himself with his leg crossed and lowering the volume of the music on his laptop to background.

Sophie slowly opened the door and entered tentatively, "Dinner will be another ten minutes and …" Sophie paused while an excited grin spread onto her face – it was kind of creepy actually, Gabriel thought, "The cards say we're going to have visitors tonight; soon."

Oh, 'The Cards' "Visitors?" Gabriel said flicking his hair from his eyes.

"Yeah, nothing bad though – well that depends on how you look at it – but apparently you know them … oh!" Sophie gasped in realisation, "Do you think it's the vampires?! Yes it must be them!" She seemed far too excited by the prospect.

Gabriel grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. Oh God he hoped not; he'd had enough for one day already, he didn't want to deal with any more of this crap.

"It's okay," Sophie said gently – sobering up – as she sat on the edge of the bed and fiddled with the knot his hair was in, her many glittering bangles jingling lightly with the movement, "You don't have to see them if you don't want to, 'kay?"

"Thanks Soph'." Gabriel said, muffled through the pillow.

A moment later there were twin soft metallic purring sounds of expensive cars coming down the driveway. Sophie perked up immediately and stood up to leave, "You know," Sophie said from the doorway playfully, "You could always change your mind, and walk in all smooth and mysterious like, when they come in."

Gabriel lifted his head slightly from the pillow just enough to look at Sophie sceptically, "Just saying…" she said in response and shrugged, before closing the door with a soft click and heading down stairs where Gabriel heard a knock at the front door.

He heard Sophie unlock the door, "Hello." Sophie greeted happily, "You must be the vampires, yes?"

'Smooth Sophie, Smooth.' Gabriel thought with a groan, burying his face further into his pillow; maybe he could make himself pass out using the pillow to smother his breathing, by the time he woke up the vampires would be long gone.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Edward and Carlisle took their time parking and getting out of their cars - hoping that the occupants of the house had heard them – slamming their car doors louder than they would usually. Edward was listening intently to what was happening inside the house, as was Carlisle who was more than a little curious about Gabriel and his aunt.

Carlisle went ahead of Edward in his excitement and had knocked on the door before Edward had even scaled the three small steps onto the front porch. Edward sighed good naturedly at Carlisle's enthusiasm; only Carlisle.

They heard footsteps and the front door click open and an exotic woman in a forest green gypsy skirt and deep red cleavage top greeted them with a wide friendly smile, Edward had been hoping that Gabriel would answer the door, but knew that was just wishful thinking because he knew for a fact that Gabriel was upstairs in his bedroom.

"Hello." She said brightly; excitedly – maybe it was contagious, "You must be the vampires, yes?" Carlisle and Edward froze, stumped, how were you supposed to react to something like that?

"Oh, don't you fret, I'm not going to tell anybody!" She said while encouragingly opening the door wider for them to enter, "Please, come in! You're here about my nephew Gabriel, am I correct?"

Both Carlisle and Edward just nodded and followed Sophie into the lounge; where she directed them to sit on the only couch with a sparkly hot pink, purple and royal blue throw over the top, while she sat comfortably on a large beaded purple pillow at the coffee table which was draped in a sheer maroon and silver cloth, facing them.

Edward's ears were upstairs; he could hear the faint sounds of Gabriel's uneven breathing, and louder - the sound of 'Strawberry Fields Forever' by the Beatles drifting down from Gabriel's bedroom.

_~*Let me take you down_

'_Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

_Nothing is real_

_And nothing to get hung about_

_Strawberry fields forever*~_

He smiled gently at the thought of Gabriel listening to that song; it was just one more thing he had learnt about Gabriel and he was going to treasure all the knowledge he learnt about him; but he was pulled from listening in on Gabriel when Sophie spoke.

"Well," Sophie said happily, "I'd offer you something to eat or drink but I know you'd decline, so let's get straight to the introductions!" she lowered her voice when she heard a bump from upstairs; Edward cringed, Gabriel had banged his head against the wall, "I don't know if you know already, but I am Gabriel's aunt, Sophie Dementia. I know you are vampires, but Gabriel never did tell me your names…" Sophie drifted off

Carlisle was the first to recover from the abruptness that was Sophie, "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen – I work at Forks Hospital," he added on when Sophie lifted an eyebrow in query, "And this is my son Edward, but…" Carlisle added quickly, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know…"

"… that you are vampires?" Sophie finished for him and smirked, "I'm a psychic love…" she held her head up proudly while she said that but then slumped back to normal when she continued, "And also because Gabriel told me before I decided to move us here…"

"You knew… _He_ knew we were in Forks before you moved here? Why would you move here if you knew?" Carlisle queried with a frown

"Yes, I knew, Gabriel told me he had a dream about a family of vegetarian vampires – which answers your second question - when he was in a coma." Sophie informed

"He had a dream about us?" Carlisle looked at Edward, and Edward nodded in confirmation

"You are the vegetarian vampires of Forks are you not?" Sophie asked, and Carlisle nodded

"But, how is that even possible?" Carlisle shook his head trying to figure it out

"Asks the _vampire_…" Sophie sniffed

"I suppose you do have a point." Carlisle chuckled good-naturedly

"But, I will answer your question," Sophie chuckled along with Carlisle, "How it is possible, I think, would be the fact that that sort of thing - premonitions, precognitions and so on – it runs in our family." Sophie gestured to her tarot cards and crystal ball on the coffee table as she spoke.

"My brother, Gabriel's father, he was a precog; saw things that had happened to things or people he touched. He didn't advertise though, outside of the Carnival, kept it mostly to himself – I don't even think he told Gabriel, when he was alive." Sophie sighed.

"Our father could see and communicate with ghosts and the like; horrible business ghosts," Sophie rolled her crystal ball on the table absentmindedly in-between her hands, "You see, no one else could see or hear the ghosts, so it would look to outsiders, like my father was talking to himself, they thought he was raving mad."

"And Gabriel?" Carlisle was on the edge of his seat now, his curiosity and his drive to discover at its peak.

"Besides the coma dream, I haven't heard of anything; his father and I had started to wonder if maybe the psychic gene had skipped a generation with Gabriel. But, my theory is," Sophie leaned forward, Carlisle mimicking her. "Gabriel was having dreams about things, but didn't know what they meant or forgot what he dreamt when he woke up," Sophie shrugged.

"He might not have had any dreams of the psychic sort and all he had needed was a little push for the gift to make itself known; I just wish it hadn't happened the way it had." Sophie's face fell and she looked over at the stairs sadly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, speaking or the first time since he had entered the house; he couldn't get a grip on Sophie's thoughts; they were all over the place and the only image that stayed long enough for Edward to focus on was of Gabriel lying in a coma in a hospital bed.

"Sophie shifted her gaze from the stairs and looked into Edward eyes, "I'm not exactly sure about all the details, but what I know is, about two years ago Gabriel's father Michael, took a bullet meant for Gabriel and died. Afterwards, Gabriel's mother, Svetlana, went into a depression from what I can gather, and a few months after Gabriel's sixteenth birthday, she stabbed him in the chest and drove the both of them off of a bridge. Svet died soon after they brought her into the hospital and Gabriel was left in a coma for eight months." Sophie gently put the crystal ball back onto its stand.

"And that's when Gabriel had the dream about our family?" Carlisle asked and Sophie nodded sadly

"He didn't tell me until recently; and that's when I knew; I knew there was something to be done. So shortly after Gabriel told me about the dream I made plans to move here; to Forks. Everything involving Gabriel's destiny, his future, leads to Forks."

Sophie pulled a card carefully off her stack of tarot cards and peeked at it before putting it neatly back. She sighed; frustrated. "Every time I ask, the cards just keep telling me that it all has to do with Gabriel's dream. For him to get better, to heal: the dream holds all the answers, but…" Sophie looked over at Edward and cocked her head to the side curiously before looking over at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you have a wife right?" she asked and Carlisle gave her an astonished look

"Yes…" he didn't know where she was going with this

"And you have more 'children' besides Edward don't you?" Sophie carried on

"Yes, besides Edward, I have four more children…"

"And they are two boys and two girls pared up, am I correct?" Sophie had shuffled her cards and placed two down while she asked her questions

"Yes. But how…?" But Carlisle trailed off when Sophie tapped her index finger to her lip in thought before she looked back up at Carlisle and Edward, smiling mischievously

"Do you know how my father met my mother?" she asked apparently out of no where, but didn't wait for the vampires to guess before she carried on, "A ghost told him about her, and he went to investigate because he was curious; they fell in love almost instantly when they met." Sophie was grinning now.

"Something similar occurred with Gabriel's parents. Michael was still working at the Carnival then; he had a show where people would bring him things and he would tell them the history of the object and the objects previous owners. Svet's father went one day and gave Gabriel an item that belonged to her; Michael was immediately drawn to her and five months after their first meeting they were married." Sophie smiled at Edward.

"Now, I have never experienced this yet, but what I think Gabriel's dream was, was a window, showing him his…" Sophie looked around trying to find the right word, "His soul mate I guess, his perfect match."

Now Carlisle was grinning at Edward too, "It does explain a lot of what has been happening with you lately Edward." Carlisle said, thinking of Edward's sudden draw to Gabriel.

"So I could be Gabriel's…" Edward couldn't say it; but he found himself happier than he had ever been in his existence; he was more than happy actually, he was ecstatic. He was _meant_ to be with Gabriel, it was fated; they were perfect for each other.

Sophie was still grinning like a Cheshire cat – excited - at Edward, "Could be..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

*~*

Gabriel woke the next morning to a great feeling of dread – but it took him all of five minutes to figure out why … and that it wasn't all some twisted dream like he'd hoped … and he'd have to go to school that day … where the vampires were … because they were real … and he really, really wished they weren't … but he rarely ever got what he wished for.

He rolled over onto his stomach, with his face in his pillow and groaned; he just wished that all of this would end so he could live a fairly normal life with the Carnival: no haunting from his mother, no feelings of self disgust and definitely, **no** vampires. Was it so much to ask for?

Gabriel rolled over again to look out of his bedroom window which was more than enough proof that his answer to his question was: yes, it was too much to ask, because other wise he wouldn't be living in Forks where a bunch of vampires resided; for all his luck a pack of werewolves also called Forks their home. Oh God, he hoped not.

Gabriel slumped out of bed and dragged himself into the shower to be refreshed and cleansed of his nightmares; but it didn't help, no matter how much or how hard he scrubbed his body down. Resigned, he stepped out of the shower and back to his bedroom to get dressed. He didn't even bother to dress 'normal' because it was obvious that what ever he wore would not, in the vaguest sense in the word, be 'normal' at Forks High.

He dresses in a sheer white long sleeve top under a light pink spaghetti-strap top with a butterfly print on the front; and over it he wore a knee length lilac coat with fluffy black feathers on the cuffs and bottom trim; with low sitting back slacks that clung to his hips, and slightly heeled boots.

Once he pulled his dark hair back into a ponytail - because he really couldn't be bothered with it today - he headed downstairs where Sophie was happily - and bouncily - making breakfast. Gabriel was in half a mind to just walk back up the stairs to his room and shut himself in; Sophie was excited, which meant she was going to tell him something he knew he would not like.

"Mornin' Gabriel!" She exclaimed excitedly, way too excitedly for Gabriel's taste so early in the morning - combined with his current morbid mood.

"Morning." Gabriel grumbled as he slumped down into a kitchen chair.

"You must be starving; you fell asleep before you could have supper…" Sophie commented as she placed a large plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of Gabriel, along with a cup of tea and a bottle of ketchup. Gabriel just mumbled something on the line of 'it was all the stupid vampires fault' and 'what the hell were they talking about that took so long?' but Sophie heard nothing of his complaint.

Gabriel thanked her dejectedly as he squeezed a large amount of ketchup over his eggs until his plate resembled a bloody massacre.

"Like some eggs with your ketchup?" Sophie teased as she sat down in front of Gabriel at the kitchen table with her own breakfast.

Half way through breakfast Sophie looked over at Gabriel with a grin – which Gabriel cringed away from in fear of what Sophie was about to say – and said:

"Did I ever tell you how your grandfather met your grandmother?"

Gabriel shook his head reluctantly, and once Sophie started to explain, foreboding rose within Gabriel; he was right, he didn't like what Sophie had to say, and he really wanted to go crawl back in bed now and hide under the blankets, possibly suffocating himself in the process; maybe he'd go into a coma again and hopefully never wake up.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sophie dropped Gabriel off at Forks High School the same way she did the day previously; she was starting to wonder if maybe he was embarrassed of her. Maybe it was the van, she thought; she would have to have a talk with Gabriel about getting his own car, but then again, he would first have to get his licence; he had been too busy dealing with his mother and then he went in a coma and it was almost impossible to get a licence when they were constantly on the move with the Carnival.

She didn't even think Gabriel **knew** how to drive or had bothered to learn with so many other things that were more important. She could always just ask Edward to take Gabriel to and from school, or - even better - he could teach Gabriel to drive. She would call him up later on; they had exchanged numbers after their little talk.

Gabriel trudged unhappily through the drizzle to his first class, praying to what ever god or deity out there that would listen, that he would **not** meet any of the vampires on the way; but obviously they were not listening, or they did not speak English and had lost the meaning of his prayer in translation; life was **so** unfair.

"Gabriel… Good morning." A smooth voice called from behind him.

Gabriel **knew**, he just **knew** who the voice belonged to, and was seriously tempted to feign ignorance and pretend he had heard nothing while he carried on walking on his un-merry way, but he didn't… because he was stupid… and couldn't help himself; so he turned slowly on his heel and the too bright – too beautiful – image of Edward Cullen came into his view.

He tried to say a prayer in Spanish in his head – just in case a Spanish god was listening - but he wasn't very good at Spanish and he didn't want to risk the possibility of inadvertently praying for the opposite of what he really wanted; which was to disappear, or for Edward and vampires to suddenly not exist so he could get on with his miserable life.

When nothing happened; no lightning bolt struck Edward and he did not suddenly get swallowed up by the earth beneath his feet, Gabriel sighed and responded.

"Not really." He said, wondering why he was so unblessed and why Edward had to be so freaking hot without even trying.

Edward frowned when he noticed Gabriel's unhappy expression.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned, stepping closer but Gabriel stepped back quickly.

"Just…" Gabriel rubbed his forehead, "Just, please, go away… for my sanity, leave me alone."

Gabriel looked up at Edward, who had stepped forward without his notice; he looked hurt, and confused, but more than anything, he looked determined.

"No Gabriel, I'm not going to leave you alone." Edward said with conviction, lifting Gabriel's chin with a finger so he could look into Gabriel's eyes and read his mind, "Because I know there is a reason you had that dream; we're fated to be together."

Gabriel pulled away from Edward - who could read all the confusion and denial he was feeling - and shook his head violently, laughing darkly, "Because fate has done so many _wonderful_ things for me already, hasn't it." Gabriel said sarcastically, "No, Edward, fate means nothing to me; Fate and psychics and ghosts and all that, it's just a bunch of bullshit." He said more seriously before turning his back to Edward to walk away.

"I know you don't believe that Gabriel." Edward called after him

Gabriel stopped and sighed without looking back at Edward, "People can change what they believe if they're determined enough."

"I'm not going to give up." Edward whispered into Gabriel's ear before he disappeared as he sped off to his own class. Gabriel slumped against the nearest building and tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths; it hardly helped but he managed to school his expression before he went into his class.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Edward watched Gabriel through the eyes of different students throughout the day, watching to see if Gabriel had another fit like he did the day before in the cafeteria. Gabriel hadn't looked well that morning when he talked to him either and all Edward wanted to do was to help, but it seemed that he was one of Gabriel's problems. He knew he needed to heal Gabriel before Gabriel even began to think about admitting to his feelings for Edward; Edward just wasn't sure how he would go about doing that without actually going up to Gabriel and asking him himself.

Everyone was gawking openly at Gabriel; it seemed that they had some prejudices against boys who wore feminine colours at Forks High. It didn't help that Mike had started to spread a rumour about Gabriel, saying that Gabriel had tried to come onto him in the changing rooms the previous day; well at least Mike got the reaction he had planned and so Jessica was keeping well away from Gabriel now, as were most of the student body.

It seemed though, that Gabriel hadn't even noticed, he just went about his day; his expression blank and his body language uninviting to anybody who actually wanted to try and talk to him. To say that Edward was worried would be an understatement, but what could he do really but watch helplessly through other people's eyes.

By lunch time, Gabriel looked more than a little exhausted, and Edward was tempted to just kidnap him and take him home to rest – whether he had to drug Gabriel for him to get that rest, well... He didn't think that would go very well with Carlisle though, and he was sure Gabriel wouldn't appreciate it either, even if it was for his own good.

Edward watched Gabriel as he stood in the lunch line, and was upset to see that all Gabriel bought was an ice tea; he then went to sit at an empty table at the back of the cafeteria were it was quieter. Edward couldn't handle watching Gabriel – who was already so skinny – not eating; so he made up his mind and lifted his tray from the table he sat at with his siblings, and headed over to Gabriel's table.

Alice didn't say anything, but he could see how Gabriel would react; it wouldn't stop him though, because at least he was trying. He sat in the seat in front of Gabriel and pushed his tray toward him.

"You should eat." Edward said firmly.

Gabriel's head shot up from where he had been staring at the table blankly; his eyes were wide with surprise, but then they glinted with recognition and then exhaustion, and he sighed and leant his forehead on the table.

"Go away." Gabriel said to the table top

"Not until you eat something." Edward said determinedly

"I'm not hungry." Gabriel mumbled

Edward just responded by pushing the tray of food forward more

Gabriel moved his head a little so he could see the tray of food; he picked up an apple and took a bite of it before he put it back onto the tray again.

"There, I ate something, now you can go away." Gabriel said and made shooing movements with his hands.

Edward just sighed, stood up and went back to his table; leaving the tray of food for Gabriel, just in case he decided to eat more.

*~*

Half way through lunch, Mike decided to make his presence known. Accompanied by Tyler and a couple of his jock friends, Mike made his way over to Gabriel and slammed his hands loudly on the table. Gabriel lifted his head slowly from where he was laying it on his arms; he didn't look scared, just extremely weary.

Edward stood quickly from his seat to go and defend Gabriel, but Alice shook her head and Emmett put a hand on Edward's shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat.

"You don't know what Mike is thinking! He wants to hurt Gabriel!" Edward hissed at Alice, trying to discreetly worm out of Emmett iron hold on his arm.

"No. I don't." Alice whispered calmly back, "But I can see what Mike is going to do, and he hasn't made the decision to hurt Gabriel just yet. You can exact your revenge or what ever later, when there are not so many witnesses."

Edward just sighed and looked on anxiously; ready to intervene if Mike did anything to Gabriel.

"Can I help you with something?" Gabriel said expressionlessly

Mike smirked, "Actually, yes," his lackey snickered behind him, "The girls were all asking where you got your outfit."

Gabriel lightly fingered the feathers on the cuffs of his jacket in response; his face impassive.

"They also wanted to invite you to a sleepover they're having at Jessica's this weekend." Mike snickered, his lackey following suit.

Gabriel just sighed exasperatedly and took a sip of his ice tea. Mike frowned angrily when he did not get the reaction he had anticipated, and upturned the tray of food Edward had left there for Gabriel – untouched except for the bite in the apple – and walked away laughing with his lackey in tow.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days didn't fare any better than the days before, if anything, they only got worse. Gabriel looked as if he were deteriorating by the day; dark purple bruises appeared around his eyes from lack of sleep, he constantly looked tired and, as if with a simple touch, he would break. Edward had had to watch Gabriel as he struggled through nightmare after nightmare each night; it seemed that ever time Gabriel would slip into unconsciousness; he would also slip into a nightmare. Edward was getting desperate; suddenly the kidnapping idea didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Mike didn't let up his mission to get at Gabriel; he vandalized Gabriel's locker by spray painting the word 'queer' in bright pink across it; he constantly made a note to make derogatory comments about Gabriel, and he especially gave Gabriel a hard time during gym class when Couch Clapp wasn't looking.

By Friday, Edward couldn't stand just watching anymore; he was going to confront Gabriel at lunch and demand that Gabriel tell him how to help him; but when lunch time came 'round, Gabriel was no where in sight, and this concerned Edward even further. He waited out the whole of the lunch break, but Gabriel never appeared; Edward only hoped that he would see him in Biology next period.

"Where's your human?" Emmett asked half way through lunch; Edward just shrugged, and looked around anxiously, systematically flicking his eyes from each entrance, watching for Gabriel to arrive.

'Don't worry Edward, I'm watching his future closely; if anything bad is going to happen to him, you'll know.' Alice thought at Edward, who nodded his thanks and carried on looking at the doors worriedly.

Edward was anxious to get the Biology classroom in case Gabriel went there early; he made his way to the classroom as fast as humanly possible, since there were a few stranglers hanging out at their lockers. Edward burst into the room – if he had been human, he would have been panting harshly – and was surprised to find Gabriel sitting at their table, hair and clothes damp from the light rain and shaking slightly from what Edward assumed to be the cold.

"Gabriel." Edward breathed a sigh of relief; he would have embraced Gabriel if he hadn't noticed the look on his face and the fact that Gabriel was not shaking because he was cold.

Edward rushed over to Gabriel to see if he was hurt, "Gabriel, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" Edward's eyes darted over Gabriel's body to check for any tell-tale signs of injury; his senses only picked up a tinge of blood, which he noticed was from Gabriel's hands, where there were four slightly bloody crescent shapes on each of his palms.

The other students had yet to arrive to class since it was still early; Gabriel just shook his head at Edward in response; his hair stuck to his face from the rain, his eyes were red from - what Edward could only assume – crying; all in all, Gabriel was a mess.

"Gabriel, please tell me what's wrong; if you can't tell me what's wrong, please just tell me how I can help you." Edward said desperately, he couldn't ever remember being this panicked in his existence. Seeing Gabriel so distraught – so broken – made Edward want to whisk Gabriel away to a secluded place, were it was only the two of them, so he could comfort and protect Gabriel from everything and everyone who wanted to hurt him.

Gabriel took a deep breath, seemingly making up his mind about something, and then looked up into Edward's eyes, "If you want to do something for me, to help me, you'll take me to out to a club tonight; before I loose my fucking mind and land up offing myself just so I can get my head into some form of sanity." Gabriel said viciously, his voice breaking on the last word.

Edward went through all the clubs that he knew of near Forks; but there weren't any less than a few hours away, but if Gabriel wanted him to take him to a club tonight, he wouldn't fail him; he was finally being given a way to help Gabriel. He finally had his chance to do something for Gabriel; he would not pass this opportunity up, not for anything in the world.

"Okay, I'll let Sophie know that she doesn't have to pick you up today; I'll take you straight after you get out of your last class." Edward said seriously, taking out his cell phone to give Sophie a quick call; Alice would let Carlisle and the others' know. But before Edward could dial Sophie's number, he was struck with the most remarkable sight he had ever seen: Gabriel was smiling up at him; a genuine smile – how ever small of a smile it was.

And now Edward really couldn't resist, and he instinctively – impulsively – pulled Gabriel from his seat in one swift movement and into his arms, flush against his hard chest, resting his head on Gabriel's damp hair, which smelt strongly of rich red rose, jasmine and a slight musk of coco powder. Gabriel stiffened in Edwards's arms.

"Sorry," Edward apologised into Gabriel's hair, "It's just the most amazing sight to behold; seeing you smile. I couldn't help myself." He explained, smiling widely into Gabriel's hair, savouring the fell of Gabriel's body crushed to his. He was taking in all of Gabriel's scent while he could; he never knew when he would get another opportunity. Edward wanted to know what Gabriel was thinking at that moment; if he felt the same amount of bliss Edward felt at that moment, but he was not touching any of Gabriel's skin, so all he got were flashes of images that could not be deciphered and which completely confused Edward.

Angela Weber walked in then, but all Edward got from her thoughts was how cute they – Edward and Gabriel – looked together, and her anxiety because Mike and his friends were on their way and would be walking into the class room soon.

Edward pulled away from Gabriel and straightened up, just two seconds before Mike and his gang walked in laughing loudly, but stopped as soon as they noticed Gabriel and Edward in the room (in such close proximity to one another to top it off). Mike shot Gabriel and Edward a disgusted sneer before he sat himself at his desk. Edward just smirked to himself and sat down; he would just have to phone Sophie when this class ended.

Gabriel was still in shock, he couldn't believe what had just happened; Edward had just hugged him, just like that, out of no where, giving absolutely no warning what-so-ever; and it had felt good, his mind had gone blank which reminded him of his another 'fix' he hadn't had in a while. He soon snapped out of his shock once the class started to fill up and get noisy. Angela kept glancing over at Edward and Gabriel with a secret smile on her lips; Edward knew she wouldn't say anything which he was grateful for; Gabriel didn't need any more problems to deal with.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Class couldn't have gone any slower; Gabriel felt like a drug addict anticipating his next fix. He just wanted to get on the road already, to get to what ever club Edward took him to so he could get on the crowded dance floor and loose himself. He didn't think he would be able to hook up with anyone though, since he doubted Edward would let him; but that was okay, just as long as he could loose himself in one way or another, he would be fine.

He anxiously bounced his leg and bit at his thumb nail as he watched the second hand of the clock tick much too slowly for his liking; maybe the clock was broken, or the batteries were dying he thought. He still couldn't get the thoughts of Edward hugging him out of his head; as much as he would deny it, it had felt amazing, being pressed against Edward, feeling his hard sculpted body through his light clothing. It didn't help that Edward smelt amazing, and the feel of Edward nuzzling into his hair and his hands running slowly up and down his back.

Gabriel silently urged the minute hand to move quicker, and he heard Edward chuckle lightly from the seat next to him. Gabriel had no idea what the lesson was about, he couldn't concentrate long enough to listen to what ever the man was explaining. Finally though, after what felt like eternity, the bell rang and the period ended; he still had Gym class to deal with though, which he was definitely not looking forward to; he just knew Mike would want to have another go at him.

Edward walked Gabriel to Gym, resisting the urge to growl at all the people who were thinking harmful things about his Gabriel. Edward leant forward once they had arrived outside the building were the gym was, and whispered into Gabriel's ear provocatively, "Meet me by my car when your class is finished, it's on the far side of the lot." He then walked off swiftly in the opposite direction; to his own class.

Gabriel stared after Edward for a few seconds as a small shiver travelled down his spine, before he shook off the feeling and headed for the change rooms but – much to Gabriel's annoyance – Mike was blocking the entrance.

"This is the 'guys' change rooms, Ga-bri-el, the girls change rooms are over their." Mike sneered and pointed to the door where all the girls were entering, pronouncing 'Gabriel' like a girl's name.

Gabriel groaned inwardly; why couldn't Mike just get over himself already and leave alone?! If he was so disgusted by Gabriel why did he keep putting himself in his path?

"Newton!" Coach Clapp called from the stands, "Stop fooling around!"

Gabriel had to stop himself from smirking when Mike grudgingly moved out of his way. Gabriel quickly slid past him, and into a toilet stall before Mike could come after him out of the watch of Couch Clapp.

The rest of the class went by reasonably well; Mike and his friend Tyler kept passing glances at Gabriel through out the class, but they couldn't do anything because Coach Clapp was watching them too closely; he had started to notice their blatant dislike of Gabriel and was worried they would go too far. Finally the class ended, and Gabriel was in and out of the change rooms before most of the guys had even started to head their way in.

_(7, 480 words)_

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Thank you all who review my story! They make me so happy when I read them!

Hope you liked the new version of this chapter; I could not carry on writing the next chapter without editing and adding stuff to this chapter (It just kept nagging at me). Turned out to be a long chapter (longest one so far) after I had added everything in but oh well ^_^.

Don't forget to tell me what you think and let me know if you find some inconsistencies within the story. Also if you are confused by something, or have any questions don't be afraid to ask, I am more than happy to answer any questions you might want to ask.

**!!!! I have drawn a picture of Gabriel, if anyone is interested; it's not exactly what I imagine him looking like, but it the closest I have got so far. I'll put up a link on my profile when I have some extra time. **


	8. Chapter 6 Back in Black

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N: **I apologise for the fast-pace-ness (and crappy-ness) of the previous chapter (chapter 5, both part 1 and 2), I admit I rushed it a bit; so I re-wrote the chapter just to make it flow more easily, add more description and stuff and a few extra scenes; If you hadn't noticed that I had reposted it, you can check it out; its just got a little extra info that might appear in later chapters. Any way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and its sexiness ^_^''.

I haven't edited this chapter because, well, I'm feeling lazy and I thought, since it's been such a long time that I posted a new chapter… so yeah… let me know if there is something I need to fix… -_-

**Warning thing:** I'm not sure if it's worth a warning, but there is a little bit of raunchiness in this chapter (and lots of swearing), it's nothing explicit so I don't think it will offend anyone, but if it does, don't say I didn't warn you… _ Also there's lots of swearing in this chapter (Gabriel swears a lot when he's angry)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Broken Mind [Dreaming of Twilight]_

_Chapter 6_

_Back in Black_

"_Back in Black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long I'm glad to_

_Be back_

_Yes, I'm let loose_

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging about_

_I've been looking at the sky_

'_Cause it's getting me high_

_Forget the Hearst 'cause I never_

_Die_

_I got nine lives_

_Cat's eyes_

_Abusin' every one of them and_

_Running wild." _

_AC/DC _

____________________________________________________________________________________

*Previously*

"Gabriel, please tell me what's wrong; if you can't tell me what's wrong, please just tell me how I can help you." Edward said desperately, he couldn't ever remember being this panicked in his existence. Seeing Gabriel so distraught – so broken – made Edward want to whisk Gabriel away to a secluded place, were it was only the two of them, so he could comfort and protect Gabriel from everything and everyone who wanted to hurt him.

Gabriel took a deep breath, seemingly making up his mind about something, and then looked up into Edward's eyes, "If you want to do something for me, to help me, you'll take me to out to a club tonight; before I loose my fucking mind and land up offing myself just so I can get my head into some form of sanity." Gabriel said viciously, his voice breaking on the last word.

* * *

Alice paused, mid-step on her way to her next class with a faraway look on her face; before she smiled, giggled, and turned on her heel to walk in the direction of the car park. She finally had a reason to see the human psychic, Sophie; this was going to be so much fun!

*~*

Gabriel practically ran to the car park which caused more than a few heads to turn. When he finally got outside - slightly out of breath - his eyes fell on the expensive silver Volvo immediately, as well as its gorgeous owner. Edward smiled at him warmly and beckoned him with a long, pale finger; Gabriel barely suppressed the urge to bolt over to the car so that they could get on their way already.

As Gabriel approached, Edward walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for him, gesturing with a hand for him to get in, before closing the door soundlessly once Gabriel had slid into the seat. To say that people stared would be an understatement; the students did not stare, they gawked, they spoke in barely hushed voices and they were nearing the verge of actually pointing their fingers blatantly.

Edward felt the happiest he had felt in a very long time; he was excited, elated to be taking Gabriel somewhere – anywhere, it didn't matter where - ; to have him in the same car and in such close proximity to him. Edward had to pause for a few seconds to adjust to Gabriel's intoxicating scent in such an in-closed space; he vaguely thought if he should be driving while intoxicated on Gabriel's scent but decided that Alice would surely call him if he was putting Gabriel in danger.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder lightly, onto the back seat of the car as Edward pulled out of the parking and sped off in the direction of the nearest club he knew of.

"Is that my bag?" Gabriel asked lightly with a slight frown.

It took a second for Edward to understand what Gabriel was talking about, but then he chuckled and Gabriel gave him a quizzical look, "Alice took the liberty of going over to your house after seeing where we were going, and packed some clothes for you to wear tonight." Edward explained

"Oh." Gabriel said lamely, pulling the bag from the back seat to peer inside and see what Alice had picked out for him.

Inside, where Gabriel's favourite clubbing, skin-tight, hip-hugging, black, leather pants; Edward eyes the pants suspiciously. Next Gabriel pulled out the black top he wore on the first day of school; the sleeveless black turtle-neck that showed a large part of his stomach if he didn't wear a shirt underneath. There was also his knee length lilac coat with fluffy black feathers on the cuffs and bottom trim.

Gabriel smiled lightly to himself, fingering the soft feathers on his lavender coat, before he searched the bag to see if there was anything more Alice had included; but he only found a hairbrush and underwear. He put all the clothes back into the bag and threw it lightly back onto the back seat before he unbuckled himself and climbed into the back swiftly.

"What…?" Edward asked, trailing off as he watched Gabriel who had started of pull off his jacket

"I'm changing, so keep your eyes on the road." Gabriel said seriously

Edward peeled his eyes off of Gabriel who had started to pull off his shirt – only catching a quick look of his soft, pale skin - and it took all of his will power to keep his eyes on the road when he heard the distinct sound of Gabriel's jeans being unzipped and the ruffle as they were slipped off.

A few painful minutes later – for Edward who had lost his battle with his will and had peeked at Gabriel dressing, and had gotten a sexy back glimpse of Gabriel just as he pulled up his leather pants; he should have known that since the pants were so skin-tight that Gabriel would wear a g-string underneath - Gabriel slipped back into the front seat and Edward eyed his outfit with appreciation; he would have to pay Alice back for this.

If Edward had to describe how Gabriel looked in that outfit; the first thing that came to his mind was 'personification of sex' as he raked his eyes over the soft milk-skin of Gabriel's flat stomach and hips; and a glimpse at the black g-string that peeked out from under the low-riding pants.

Gabriel grabbed the brush from the back seat and flipped down the passenger mirror, then gently pulled the brush through his wavy hair. Edward watched in fascination, at the precision Gabriel had when brushing his hair, and then – Edward had to stop himself from making a sound of appreciation – Gabriel ran his fingers lightly through his hair; the movement lifting his already short top higher.

*~*

Edward had told Gabriel earlier that it would still be a while until they arrived at the club, and that they would only get there at about sun set, so he sat back in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo in silence; thinking about what had happened before that fateful encounter with Edward in the Biology class.

*FLASHBACK*

He hadn't been hungry, not since Sophie had informed him of the whole soul mates thing with Edward; no, he wasn't hungry, and every time he _did_ eat something his stomach would be so full with anxious butterflies fluttering around desperately already, that he wouldn't be able to keep it down. Sophie assured him that it would all work out fine and that he had nothing to worry about; Gabriel thought all this nonsense to do with soul mates and the like was a bunch of bullshit, and that it was all just one big conspiracy. He wished it were true though; it would be nice.

He had been sitting outside in the light rain, on one of the benches trying to clear his head of everything and anything; he just wanted to feel empty and emotionless for once. It never worked that way with him though; his thoughts inevitably went bad, and Gabriel was left with the awful sight of his mother once again, as she scratched and clawed at the grass at his feet in a frantic and violent attempt to get at him.

He hadn't been able to move, to so much as let out the scream that was trying to force its way from behind his frozen lips. His mother's knotted and wet hair, stuck to her face and head ominously, her eyes piercing him with so much hate and anger that he could do no more than stare back frightened; heart beating against his ribs painfully; eyes wide and unblinking; hands balled into fists, his nails cutting into his palms.

His mother screamed and thrashed at him, wrathfully demanding why he wasn't dead over and over, until Gabriel was pulled from his shock at the sound of people talking as they walked by. He bolted for the closest entrance and headed straight for his Biology class; he didn't care if he was early, frankly, all he cared about at that moment was getting away from his mother and her screaming.

But now that Gabriel thought about it, he was glad he had gone to his Biology class early, if he hadn't he would not have bumped into Edward, and would not be here, sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's silver Volvo as he sped to the nearest Club he could find; maybe he could use Edward's determination to get to know him to his advantage, especially because he couldn't drive and he definitely would not ask Sophie to drive him so he could get his next fix – that would be way too awkward.

If Gabriel had to be totally honest with himself, he would realise that he was actually grateful to have Edward around; even if he was a blood sucking vampire that wasn't supposed to exist outside of literature and movies. And if Gabriel truly thought about it logically he would realise that it was quite stupid to be reacting as he was to the fact that vampires were real; he had lived with a Carnival for half a year for Peat's sake!

But Gabriel was not thinking honestly or logically; he just thought these sudden epiphanies were brought on by his growing optimism that he was mere hours away from a club.

But, then again, now that he was thinking about it, maybe Edward was right; maybe they were meant to be together, because Gabriel knew that Edward was perfect for him, but he was in no way perfect for Edward. Edward didn't deserve someone like Gabriel, someone as tainted and dirty as he was; he deserved someone just as perfect and pure as he was, just as beautiful and flawless. Which Gabriel was not.

*~*

Edward watched Gabriel silently from the corner of his eye as he drove speedily in the direction of the club he had in mind. Gabriel did not look well, he looked too pale and too skinny to be healthy; his eyes were rimmed with red and dark bruises from lack of sleep. All in all, Edward thought Gabriel looked as if he would fall apart at a feathers touch.

Edward tried to get something – anything – from Gabriel's thoughts to help him understand why Gabriel was in such a state, but his thoughts were is such chaos already that it was simply impossible for Edward to take in all the images that flashed erratically in and out of focus and onto the next image before he could get a grasp of the previous one. What ever Gabriel was going through, Edward only hoped that going to a club would help.

*~*

The sun was just sinking into the horizon when Edward pulled into a crowded parking lot out side of what was obviously a club from all the scantily dressed people and the fast paced bass coming from within the building. The club was called Fever from what Gabriel guessed by the large red illuminated sign above the entrance; he had no idea where he was, and Gabriel couldn't find it in himself to care very much as he was too busy anticipating getting into the club.

Gabriel quickly slipped off his jacket and got out of the car as soon as he realized that they had arrived, headed straight for the entrance, quickly slipping into his club persona. He sauntered up to the bouncer who was checking ID and winked at him confidently before he was let in; Edward right behind him, the bouncer didn't even bother to check for ID.

The club was packed and warm with so many hot, sweaty, moving bodies in such close proximity; the music was loud and repetitive with too much bass. Most of the people had glazed over looks on their faces and they were either high, drunk or in the process of getting drunk. The bar was practically the only area that was properly lit, everywhere else the lights were dimmed or, like on the dance floor where the lights were flashing erratically in different colours.

Gabriel slipped expertly in-between the tightly packed bodies, making his way to the even tighter packed dance floor. Edward wasn't sure if he should follow Gabriel onto the dance floor or watch from a-far, to say that he was uncomfortable with the situation would be an understatement. Gabriel definitely looked as if he had done this kind of thing more than once – frequently in fact; Edward had never seen this side of Gabriel, it was like he was a totally different person and Edward wasn't sure if he liked it or not. On the one hand, Gabriel looked carefree and happy, but on the other hand, he looked as if he would do something risky and dangerous on a whim.

Edward decided to stand on the outskirts of the dance floor, to watch Gabriel in case he needed help or got into some kind of trouble. He watched Gabriel dance and flirt with numerous men; pushing his body up against theirs flirtatiously, expertly avoiding the men who got too grabby; he was in control on the dance floor. Most of the men weren't actually gay; they were either too drunk to realize that Gabriel wasn't a woman, or too drunk to care.

Edward had to stop himself from growling possessively when one of the men placed his hands on Gabriel's hips as Gabriel inconspicuously – slowly – lifted his knee between the man legs to put slight pressure on the mans groin who was to say the least, quite excited. Gabriel grinned seductively and whispered into the man's ear before biting down on his earlobe and moving onto the next man in line.

Edward watched Gabriel's body as he danced and moved, tempting all who watched him; his skin was slightly a-sheen with sweat, his hair ruffled attractively and his hips moved and swayed perfectly with the beat of the music; the leather pants so skin tight it left practically nothing to the imagination.

Gabriel was onto the next of many men, taking an occasional sip of beer from random people's drinks on the tables on the outskirts of the dance floor; he wanted to loose himself completely. He knew he had made a promise to Sophie that he would not drink again, but he couldn't keep that promise to her now, not when she had moved him to a place that made him want to loose his mind.

Gabriel was already buzzing from the little alcohol he had had, his mind satisfyingly clear of any anxieties; he felt better than he had in such a long time. He twisted and swayed between different men, getting careless, not bothering to see their faces, just relishing in the feel of their bodies as they lightly brushed against his; their distinct male musk rubbing off onto his exposed skin, masking his body of the scent of his mother.

Gabriel felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he twisted around to find the person he knew was staring at him; his eyes met with deep golden ones, burning with desire. Gabriel grinned to himself and made a bee line over to where Edward stood.

"Dance with me." Gabriel said playfully, pulling at the light button down shirt Edward was wearing, beckoning Edward to follow him onto the dance floor.

Edward followed Gabriel onto the dance floor without question, too preoccupied with the fact that Gabriel was now holding his hand while he pulled him through the crowd, and the prospect of dancing with Gabriel to ask why. Edward was completely lost when Gabriel started to dance around him; Edward knew how to dance, just not like this.

Gabriel swayed and moved to the music as if he were intoxicated by it, his eyes never leaving Edward's; he smirked mischievously as he slipped his hands over Edward's clothed chest and down to the top of his pants, dipping his fingers slightly under and then resting on his hips, guiding Edward's hips to sway as his did. Once Edward got the hang of it, Gabriel moved his hands back up, under his shirt, unbuttoning as he slowly progressed up Edward's hard, cold chest; rubbing his leg against Edward's thigh.

Edward shivered involuntarily at the feeling of Gabriel's scorching long fingers slid over his bared flesh- he was too distracted to notice what Gabriel was thinking; the hair on his arm and the back of his neck raised at the sensation, and he wished for it to never stop. Edward didn't even care that they were surrounded by people, as Gabriel reached the last button of his shirt and undid it, opening Edward's shirt to reveal pale skin.

Gabriel grinned, pleased at Edward's show of lust, and decided to push it just a little bit further; he slowly raked his nailed down Edward's chest, slowing down when he got to his navel before hooking his thumbs into his pants and pulling himself flush against Edward's chest. Gabriel was delighted to notice Edward's eyes slowly burning darker with desire and Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip shyly before he slowly lifted on the tips of his toes, pulling away just before their lips could touch; he grinned at Edward's expression.

Edward growled predatorily in frustration; Gabriel was such a tease. He pulled him harder against his body and relished at the feeling of Gabriel grinding his body against his body, guiding their hips to move together to the music. Edward didn't think he'd be able to handle any more of Gabriel's teasing for much longer, and Gabriel could see this; Gabriel was so desperate to loose himself, and Edward felt so nice, and smelt… oh God he smelt _incredible._

Gabriel lifted his knee slightly, and gradually rubbed it against Edward's thigh, going higher as slowly and as teasingly as possible; and as he had expected, Edward lost all sense of himself and pulled Gabriel into a desperate kiss, forcing his tongue into Gabriel's mouth and exploring it dominantly – it was not slow and gentle, it was filled with heat and desperation, Edward's fingers fisted in Gabriel's hair and Gabriel's nails raking down Edward's back.

Gabriel pulled away after a minute – as much as he could with Edward's hands fisted in his hair – and smiled at Edward brightly, "Follow me…" Gabriel whispered huskily into Edward's ear, biting lightly at his neck before slowly moving backwards toward the men's toilet.

*~*

They stumbled into one of the stalls kissing and groping desperately; Gabriel barely had time to lock the stall door before Edward had him up against the dirty metal stall wall, pulling Gabriel's tight top quickly over his head before kissing and nibbling at the crook of Gabriel's neck, his shoulder, his collarbone and running his hands up and down Gabriel's exposed chest, stomach and sides – from the top of his ribs to his hips and back again. Gabriel whimpered at the feeling of Edward biting down lightly on his pulse point, writhing and moaning when Edward made a path with his tongue down his chest, nipping just hard enough as he went to leave a trail of love bites.

"E…Edwa…rd…" Gabriel gasped lowly as Edward ran his tongue over the skin behind his ear, nibbling and sucking lightly; after a few seconds, Gabriel couldn't take it anymore and pulled Edward's head back to kiss him deeply and passionately. Edward got the picture and slipped his hands down Gabriel's hips and behind, squeezing lightly before moving further down to the backs of his thighs; with one swift movement he had lifted Gabriel up and Gabriel instinctively wrapped his legs around Edward's hips and pushed Edward's shirt completely off his shoulders, before throwing his arms around Edward's neck, kissing him more deeply.

After a while Gabriel pulled away with a gasp for air, panting into Edward's ear grinning widely; he unfolded his arms from around Edward's neck and moved them down Edward's chest to his pants, unbuckling his belt and undoing the first button. "Are you going to fuck me now?" Gabriel groaned huskily as he unzipped Edward's pants and slipped his hand into Edward's boxers.

Edward made an odd growling sound, a combination of a growl and a moan; Gabriel smirked, thinking he was going to get what he wanted, but then Edward suddenly stilled and pulled Gabriel off of him with inhuman strength and speed, moving to the furthest corner of the stall, away from Gabriel.

"I know what you want Gabriel," Edward said after he had zipped and buckled himself back up, trying to will his painful erecting away, "And I can't give it to you… I can't do that…"

Gabriel quickly snapped out of his shock and frowned, "What?!" Gabriel asked angrily.

"Gabriel, I won't do that to you… I know you will regret it later…I… I don't know if I can trust myself not to hurt you…" Edward tried to reason.

"I'm not a virgin you know, so it's not like it'll be my first time or anything; I have nothing to regret," he closed the distance between himself and Edward and placed his hands on Edward's bare chest, "So just _fuck_ me already!"

"Gabriel…" Edward practically whined in frustration, he desperately wanted to do as Gabriel asked, but he couldn't, he wouldn't do that to Gabriel when he was in this mindset – never mind that they were in a public toilet stall, "If I …" Edward paused, "Have _sex_ with you now Gabriel, I know you'll regret it later; even if you want it _now_, you'll hate yourself – me – for doing it tomorrow."

"I don't care!" Gabriel all but screamed, "I don't care! I just want you to fuck me!" Gabriel beat his fists against Edward's chest in frustration before Edward took a hold of wrists.

"Gabriel, stop, you're going to hurt yourself." Edward said softly.

"I get it; I'm used goods. Who wants a filthy slut? I'm tainted; dirty." Gabriel said, looking down at his shoes with tears slowly dripping down his face.

"Gabriel…" Edward tried but Gabriel cut him off

"No, Edward!" Gabriel pulled his wrists roughly from Edward's grip "You know what…? Fuck you!" He slapped Edward as hard as he could on the side of his face; wincing in pain slightly, before turning, bending to snatch up his top and unlocked the stall angrily, storming out and slamming the stall door loudly behind him, leaving a very stunned and confused Edward Cullen.

*~*

Gabriel grumbled to himself angrily as he stormed out of the men's toilets, roughly pulling his top over his head and pushing through the crowd, out of the club and into the cool – very cold actually – night air; not noticing a man at the bar watching him. Gabriel shivered violently, but he wasn't going to go back to Edward's car to get his jacket, it was probably locked anyway.

"Fucking bastard!" Gabriel mumbled angrily to himself as he walked down the unfamiliar street, going in no particular direction, "Fuck him! I don't care anymore!" Gabriel looked down at his hand, cradling it to his chest, "Shit, I shouldn't have slapped him! Fucking vampire! No way am I going home with that bastard, I'll just have to find a payphone and phone Sophie to fetch me." He patted his pants and then realised he had no pockets, well fuck. "Fuck it!" Gabriel shouted, "Even if I did have money to call Sophie to fetch me, I don't even know where the fuck I am!"

Gabriel stopped walking and went to sit on the curb with his head in one hand, the other hand cradled against his chest "I fucking hate my life." Gabriel said, voice cracking as he started to cry. There were just so many emotions swirly around in him and he couldn't take it; he was feeling rejected, frustrated, angry, desperate, depressed, scared, exhausted and to top it all off, he didn't know where he was, he was freezing, he had no jacket, and he had a feeling his wrist was broken – and it hurt like a bitch.

Gabriel's shoulders shook as he started to cry even harder, his body crumpling in on its self; what was he going to do? He couldn't go back with Edward, not after what had just happened, he couldn't phone anyone because a) he didn't have money for a pay phone, b) he didn't own a cell phone, and c) the only people he knew would help were either a bunch of vampires or Sophie. He could always try to hitch a ride back to Forks, but he doubted anyone would be willing to drive him that far unless they were already heading that way – which was doubtful.

Just then, he heard the distinct sound of footsteps tapping against the paving toward him; he looked up slightly, peering through his hair at the small group of men – he counted five - walking toward him. The leader – he assumed he was the leader – leered at him disgustingly and licked his lips.

He recognized the leader vaguely from the club, but he wasn't sure if he had been one of the men he had danced with or rejected.

"Hey there sweet cheeks…" the leader slurred drunkenly

_(4, 080 words)_

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh! A cliff-hanger type chapter. It's not as long as some of the previous chapters, but it had to stop there. I hope you liked it! I've been waiting to write this chapter for like, ever, and it turned out to be so hard to write _ which kind of sucked… but I still hope you enjoyed the sexiness of this chapter.

_Thank you all you reviewers, I love you all! *mmwa!!!* Don't forget to review and tell me what you think 'kay ^_^_

Reviews = a happy author = an inspired author = better chapters and faster updates = happy readers = reviews (it's like a never ending circle of happiness… _)

I'll try update sooner this time instead of like, a month later (sorry about that ^_^;), but it really all depends.

***And if you haven't checked it out yet, I have posted the link to the picture I drew of Gabriel on my profile.* **

Btw: I was listening to the song 'Whoever Brings the Night' by Nightwish when I wrote the whole club dance scene, it's an awesome song.


	9. Chapter 7 Atwa

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N: **Appologies! Appologies for the late late lateness of this chapter, and also the fact that nothing really happens in this chapter and that it's not as long as previos chapters!!!! I would also like to appologise to those poor reviewers I replied to with long rambles, forgive me please, for I am a sad sad creture...

good new is I'm back on tarck with my writing, and there will definately be some interesting developments coming soon ^_^

for those wishing to message me, please e-mail me instead, messaging thing kinda sucks -_-

Also, I'm going to be taking in requests for scenes between Gabriel and Edward, some might be put into the actual story, and others that do not fit into the plot will be posted as oneshots if I really like them ^_- I already have a scene idea from one of you reviewers that involves the 'love van' heh heh...

Any way, sorry for the wait, and also, if you hadn't noticed I went on an editing spree with the previous chapters, which was also why this chapter is so late...

Hope you enjoy...

* * *

_Broken Mind [Dreaming of Twilight]_

_Chapter 7_

_Atwa_

"_Hey you, see me, pictures crazy_

_All the world I've seen before me passing by_

_I've got nothing, to gain, to lose_

_All the world I've seen before me passing by_

_~You don't care about how I feel_

_I don't feel there anymore~ (x4)_

_I don't sleep, anymore_

_I don't eat, anymore_

_I don't live, anymore_

_I don't feel"_

_- System of a Down _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_*Previously*_

Gabriel's shoulders shook as he started to cry even harder, his body crumpling in on its self; what was he going to do? He couldn't go back with Edward, not after what had just happened, he couldn't phone anyone because a) he didn't have money for a pay phone, b) he didn't own a cell phone, and c) the only people he knew would help were either a bunch of vampires or Sophie. He could always try to hitch a ride back to Forks, but he doubted anyone would be willing to drive him that far unless they were already heading that way – which was doubtful.

Just then, he heard the distinct sound of footsteps tapping against the paving toward him; he looked up slightly, peering through his hair at the small group of men – he counted five - walking toward him. The leader – he assumed he was the leader – leered at him disgustingly and licked his lips.

He recognized the leader vaguely from the club, but he wasn't sure if he had been one of the men he had danced with or rejected.

"Hey there sweet cheeks…" the leader slurred drunkenly

* * *

_Edward_

Edward slumped against the cubicle stall wall and sighed frustrated; he was angry at himself now, for making Gabriel upset. Had it really been the right thing to do, denying Gabriel what he wanted? Had he done the right thing? Edward thought to himself, that yes, yes it was the right thing to do; he might have upset Gabriel now, but if he had done what Gabriel had wanted, Gabriel would have regretted it later and hated Edward for it.

He'd wait a few minutes for Gabriel to calm down before he went after him. Edward knew that it was partly his own fault that things had ended up the way they did; he should have stopped it before it had got too far; he should have stopped it as soon as Gabriel started to pull him to the bathroom, he should have stopped it even before that; he shouldn't have kissed Gabriel. He had lost himself when Gabriel started kissing and moving against him but that was no excuse; he should have had more control.

He had known what Gabriel was thinking – expecting – of him, he knew he wouldn't be able to do that, but he still pulled Gabriel on, making him think that he would. He was despicable, he was disgusted with himself; and now, because of his stupidity – his recklessness – Gabriel was upset and thought he didn't want him.

The cubicle door swung open and a guy peered in blearily, about to enter, but stopped when he saw Edward slumped against the wall, shirtless and clearly upset.

"Oh shit! Sorry dude!" he apologised, backing away slightly. Edward didn't respond though and just shook his head and the guy stopped and peered at Edward a little closer.

"Hey dude, you okay?" the guy asked and Edward shook his head again and pushed himself away from the wall to pick up his shirt

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you." Edward smiled kindly and quickly walked out of the cubicle to go and find Gabriel.

Edward searched all over the club and bar, and was starting to panic when he could find no sign of Gabriel. There were too many people and too many thoughts to sift through for Edward to see if anyone had noticed Gabriel anywhere; combined with the loud music pounding away, it would be impossible to search that way. He couldn't even sniff Gabriel out, not with so many sweaty bodies so closely packed together.

His anxiety was reinforced when his cell phone began to vibrate, and when he pulled it out the caller ID indicated that Alice was calling; that fact alone informed Edward that Gabriel was in some sort of trouble. He decided that Gabriel would most probably have left the club to calm himself down so he headed toward the exit; his thoughts chanting over and over: 'please be okay, please be okay, oh God oh God oh God please be okay.'

After asking if the bouncer had seen Gabriel, and searching his mind, Edward had a general direction in which Gabriel had gone. Once he was outside, it would be easier to scent Gabriel out and Edward was on a fast track to finding where Gabriel was; running faster than any human would be able to see, only pausing every few seconds to make sure he was on the right track.

He heard Gabriel before he saw him; and what he heard made him run faster than he could ever remember running before. If he were still human his heart would be pounding against his chest violently as he sped toward the sound of Gabriel's panic stricken cries for help and the bawdy men laughing.

Edward turned into the ally where Gabriel's cries were coming from, so sharply that he almost collided with the wall. As soon as Edward took in the scene his blood froze, then rapidly boiled; Gabriel was lying, sprawled, on the floor, his shirt ripped off, crying and whimpering desperately as two men held down his arms so tightly it would most definitely leave bruises, two men watching lecherously, and another man struggled drunkenly to rip off Gabriel's unzipped pants.

Edward lost it.

Edward lost all sense of humanity and the only warning the men had was Edward animalistic growl before he attacked. He ripped the man attempting to get Gabriel's pants off, off of Gabriel and flung him across the ally against the wall; the two men holding Gabriel down were ripped off of Gabriel just as quickly and violently. It took the two remaining men a few seconds to realise something was up before they scrambled away as fast as their drunken states allowed.

Edward was ready to rip the men who dared to touch his mate, to pieces, but was paused in his attack by the sound of Gabriel crying and whimpering in fear and pain behind him. Edward turned quickly and was at Gabriel's side before Gabriel could make another sound, but as soon as Gabriel took notice of Edward he cried out in alarm and attempted to scramble away.

Gabriel was shaking violently, his eyes wide and fearful; and a pain stabbed through Edward at the realization that Gabriel was afraid of him.

Edward tried moving forward slowly and as none threateningly as possible so he could help Gabriel up, but Gabriel only flinched away violently when Edward managed to touch his arm.

"Get away from me!" Gabriel screamed while trying to huddle in on himself.

Edward backed away slightly so Gabriel would calm down, "Gabriel, you don't have to worry, they're gone now. I'm not going to let any one hurt you.

Edward moved forward again, slowly, taking a hold of Gabriel's hand when he tried to scramble away from him and quickly pulled him into a tight embrace; he held Gabriel as tightly to his chest as he could without hurting him, as Gabriel screamed and struggled against him, before finally calming down and sobbing into Edward's shirt.

"Shhhh, it's okay now, I'm here. It's okay." Edward soothed into Gabriel's hair, as he rubbed circles on Gabriel's back.

Once Gabriel's sobbing subsided, Edward pulled back slightly to look into Gabriel's electric eyes, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Gabriel took a few deep breathes, to try and calm himself down before replying, "M- my wrist." Gabriel lifted his wrist up lightly, "It was a-already hurting a-after I slapped you, b-but I think they..." Gabriel trailed off as Edward gently took his wrist and examined it.

"I'm not sure if your wrist is broken, but I think it would be best if you got it seen to. Would you rather go to a hospital or Carlisle?" Edward asked as he gently pulled Gabriel up into his arms.

Gabriel thought of the last time he had been in a hospital, and decided he would rather risk the vampire doctor than go back to that place.

"C-Carlisle." Gabriel hiccupped as Edward started to run at a human's pace, back to the car.

Once they got back to the car, Edward softly placed Gabriel to lie down in the back seat, and covered him with both his, and Gabriel's jacket, then sped off in the direction of Forks.

Edward contacted Carlisle while he drove, to explain the situation, but it seemed that Alice had already informed him and Carlisle was already getting everything prepared for Gabriel. Alice had also contacted Sophie, who had already known something had happened via her nightly card reading, but had not known the details.

Gabriel had fallen asleep an hour into the drive back home; Edward was just glad that Gabriel was getting some sleep and hoped that Gabriel wouldn't wake up any time soon; Gabriel really needed a full nights rest.

It seemed like forever later, that they finally got back. Carlisle was already waiting with the door open as Edward gently pulled Gabriel's sleeping form out of the car and carried him inside, laying him on the couch for Carlisle to examine his wrist.

* * *

_Gabriel_

Gabriel lay on the filthy damp ground in the ally, the dirt and gravel digging into his back uncomfortably. His wrist was throbbing painfully as one of the men held his arm down – another holding down his other arm; while the leader drunkenly un-flicked his switch blade and held it to Gabriel's neck, kissing him forcefully.

"Whaat?" The leader cocked his head sarcastically as Gabriel started to cry; his lackeys snickered "You don' like it?" he leaned forward again, the alcohol on his breath strong , forcing Gabriel to open his mouth by biting his bottom lip painfully, shoving his tongue into Gabriel's mouth when he cried out in pain.

"You didn' mind the other guys you were hangin' off of in the club; pract'ly havin' sex on the dance floor. Whaat? Am I not good enough for you?" The leader shouted the last part, running the back of his blade down Gabriel's chest – making Gabriel cry out fearfully – pushing it under Gabriel's top and jerking it up, successfully cutting Gabriel's top half way open. The leader tore the rest of Gabriel's top open and his two lackeys holding Gabriel down roughly pulled the top fully off before resuming holding Gabriel's arms down.

And while the leader rambled on and fumbled with Gabriel's belt buckle, a voice, definitely not belonging to any of the five men surrounding him, spoke into his ear.

"This is what happens Gabriel," His mother growled, "when you try to forget me."

And that's when Gabriel began to scream.

Bolting upright in his bed, Gabriel tried to calm his pounding heart; he didn't have time for that though, before he had to make a mad dash for the bathroom to empty the contents of the previous night's alcohol into the toilet.

Gabriel clutched the toilet with his good hand – his left hand was wrapped up – his knuckles white as he fought back the tears welling up in his eyes. He dry heaved when images of the previous nights activities came rushing back. He had been so stupid! He had been reckless, and stupid, and it was all his fault that things had ended up as they had.

He should have known that something like that would have happened; he'd been so careless!

Gabriel finally let out a sob, as the tears leaked from his eyes, turning his head to rest on the cool porcelain of the toilet, for the first time he noticed Edward, hovering anxiously over him; his hands reaching out but unsure of what to do.

The first thought that came to Gabriel's mind was that Edward had saved his life; and then his mind went back to earlier that night, the rejection and humiliation he had felt because of Edward, and he just wanted him to leave. The only reason Edward was probably there was because he pitied Gabriel, and he didn't want anyone's pity, especially not Edward's.

Stupid, lying, rejecting vampire!

"Get out." Gabriel growled at Edward harshly, never looking him in the eye.

Edward didn't move, and it made Gabriel angry and frustrated.

"I said get out!" Gabriel screamed, "I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Gabriel had never felt so humiliated, and rejected in his life like he had the previous night with Edward. Gabriel never wanted to feel like that ever again.

Edward felt for the first time in his vamparic existence, like he would cry; it hurt, his chest had tightened and his un-beating heart felt constricted; but he understood, respected Gabriel's request, and left without a word.

Edward didn't go very far though, he kept out of sight like Gabriel had wanted, but he stuck to the forest around Gabriel's house so he could keep watch; he would be mere seconds away if Gabriel ever needed him.

Sophie came into the bathroom a few minutes later, having given Gabriel some time to calm down, only to find Gabriel curled up on himself, crying and shaking in the bath tub, his clothes still on, and water beating down on him from the shower head.

"Oh… Gabriel…" Sophie cooed sadly, pulling him to her and into an embrace, not caring that he was soaking wet; she had expected him to pull away from her, and was surprised when he clutched to her desperately, and started to cry harder, it was slightly muffled though as he pressed his face into her shoulder.

Sophie let Gabriel cry, only happy that he was finally letting her in. She leant over slowly and turned of the water that had gone cold, gently pulled and urged Gabriel out of the tub and then wrapped him up in a large towel.

She didn't say anything, and neither did Gabriel, they just sat there, Gabriel crying and shaking, clutching to Sophie as if she were his lifeline. Sophie rubbed his back soothingly, occasionally smoothing his wet hair back, away from his face.

Sophie didn't know how long they sat there until Gabriel eventually stopped crying; but when he did, Sophie softly convinced Gabriel's tired form to stand, and led him to his bed room, where she pulled from Gabriel's draw a large light green shirt Gabriel sometimes used to sleep in. She pulled his soaked shirt off, Gabriel too emotionally and physically drained to care, and then pulled the large shirt over his head, it was quite big on him, and stopped at his knees. Sophie then helped Gabriel to get his pants off and then into bed, where he immediately fell asleep.

Gabriel woke a few hours later, and just lay in bed staring at the ceiling, but not really seeing anything. He slipped out of bed after a few minutes of complete blankness, locked his door and then lit a couple of incense sticks; he was running low, he'd need to get some more soon.

Gabriel pulled his now dry hair back, and tied it into a loose bun, keeping his mind distracted from what he would inevitably need to think about; it was hard when he was always reminded of such things every time he glanced down at his wrapped up left hand. He pulled off the large sleeping shirt he vaguely remembered Sophie helped him put on, and pulled on a pair of off-white loose cotton drawstring pants and an white tank top with a picture of two cherries printed on the front.

He pulled his blanket off of his bed and placed it in the middle of the floor and sat on it for a few minutes, staring off vacantly. He lay down on his stomach after a while and stared at the incense sticks as they burnt, watching as the soft, grey, wispy smoke rose up in slow curls, drifting around the room until they could no longer be seen.

He knew he could not prevent the inevitable, and after delaying and procrastinating for a while, he rolled over onto his back with a sigh and went over everything that had happened to him since he had woken from his coma.

He thought; thought about the situation he was in and how it could be helped. He knew he couldn't keep on sleeping around like he did, and what had happened the previous night had been something that was had been bound to happen at some point; he was just glad that there had been someone there to save him.

His thoughts drifted over to Edward. Was he really a bad thing? No. Gabriel knew, he wasn't; Edward had only been doing what he thought would be best for Gabriel, but, it still hurt. It hurt to be rejected, and it made him feel so exposed and insignificant, like he wasn't good enough.

Gabriel knew he wasn't a perfect person; he was selfish and inconsiderate at times, but he was only human after all. He knew he was too concerned with his own problems to care about how others must feel. Maybe, if Gabriel accepted Edward, if he let him in, he could finally forget about his problems for a little while and begin to care for other people.

If being with Edward would help him forget all of his dark thoughts and problems, then maybe he'd have a chance to heal, instead of dwelling in the past all the time and getting short fixes from his one night stands.

But could he do it? Could he let someone in? Would he be able to tell Edward all that had happened to him? Would Edward still want him after he told him? It was a risk, but if there was a small chance for him to heal, Gabriel would take it, even if there was a chance that he could be rejected and fall back into the dark depths of depression.

Gabriel had no idea how it would work out, he only hoped, prayed, that Edward would accept him; _all _of him.

It was only when Gabriel noticed his room lightening that he realized he'd been lying in the middle of his bedroom floor all through Saturday and that it was Sunday morning. He vaguely remembered hearing Sophie calling for him from the other side of the door, but he couldn't really be sure. It was when his stomach growled angrily that he realized he hadn't eaten in… he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten actually.

It was then that Gabriel also realized he would have to confront Edward that day, and he was terrified; terrified and also, just a little bit excited.

_(2, 926 words)_


	10. Chapter 8 Gabriel

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Gabriel and his world belongs to me. I am not making any money from this.

**Rating:** M (for sexual situations, language and some heavy angst)

**Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Gabriel Dementia (OC)

**Warning:** This will be a SLASH story, which means a male/male pairing. If you do not like this type of thing or it offends you, then don't read it, I'm not forcing you to.

There are also themes of suicide, depression, 'sleeping around' and suggested incest (nothing graphic though)

**Note: **In this world, Bella does not exist, and she probably will never come into the story.

**Summary: **After Gabriel's father takes a bullet meant for him and dies, Gabriel's mother goes mad with grief and soon cannot tell the difference between her son and her husband. But in a sudden bout of madness, decides to kill herself and Gabriel by driving off a bridge; Gabriel survived, she didn't. Gabriel was in a coma for eight months, and during the coma he had a vivid dream of a family of vampires living in Forks. When he wakes up, he finds himself living with his aunt who works with a travelling carnival; but soon after telling his aunt about the dream, she decides that they move to Forks. Things get weird though when Gabriel starts to see his dead mother while awake and in his dreams, and he starts to become obsessive compulsive; not only that but he comes to realize that everything from his coma-dream is _real_.

**A/N: **Apologies for the lateness and shortness of this chapter... I've been super busy and I've been struggling with this chapter for a while, for some reason I was able to complete this quite quickly now that I'm on holiday. Chapters will probably be shorter from now on so I can update maybe a little quicker.

_Broken Mind [Dreaming of Twilight]_

_Chapter 8_

Gabriel

"I can fly

But I want his wings

I can shine even in the darkness

But I crave the light that he brings

Revel in the songs that he sings

My angel Gabriel

I can love

But I need his heart

I am strong even on my own

But from him I never want to part

He's been there since the very start

My angel Gabriel

My angel Gabriel

Bless the day he came to be"

Lamb

Who's who

**Gabriel: **The main Character (Edward's love interest)

**Sophie: **Gabriel's aunt (psychic/gypsy)

**Svetlana: **Gabriel's psycho mom

**Michael: **Gabriel's dad who died.

_*Previously*_

Gabriel knew he wasn't a perfect person; he was selfish and inconsiderate at times, but he was only human after all. He knew he was too concerned with his own problems to care about how others must feel. Maybe, if Gabriel accepted Edward, if he let him in, he could finally forget about his problems for a little while and begin to care for other people.

If being with Edward would help him forget all of his dark thoughts and problems, then maybe he'd have a chance to heal, instead of dwelling in the past all the time and getting short fixes from his one night stands.

But could he do it? Could he let someone in? Would he be able to tell Edward all that had happened to him? Would Edward still want him after he told him? It was a risk, but if there was a small chance for him to heal, Gabriel would take it, even if there was a chance that he could be rejected and fall back into the dark depths of depression.

Gabriel had no idea how it would work out, he only hoped, prayed, that Edward would accept him; _all _of him.

_Gabriel_

A little while after the sun came up, and Gabriel could hear Sophie going through her usual Sunday morning routine, he took a few deep breaths and tried as hard as he could to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. Once he had convinced himself to the point where he almost believed it, he took one last deep breath with his eyes tightly shut, before snapping his eyes open and pushing himself up from the floor.

He swayed, light-headed from not eating and barely any sleep, but those things could wait; first things first, he needed a shower and to change his bed sheets; he hadn't changed them in almost three days!

He unlocked his door and took a quick shower, pulling out clean sheets and pillow cases while he walked back to his room with a towel wrapped around his hips.

He went through his usual routine of dressing and changing his bed sheets before heading downstairs and into the kitchen where Sophie was making breakfast.

"Morning Soph'," Gabriel greeted, heading for the fridge to find some juice.

Sophie started in shock but quickly regained her composure and beamed at Gabriel when he turned from the fridge,

"Good Morning Gabriel!" Sophie said enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear

Gabriel smiled softly at her before pouring himself a glass of orange juice

Halfway through breakfast, of which Sophie had gone all out on, Gabriel set down his knife and fork, took a sip of orange juice and looked over at Sophie.

"Sophie?" Gabriel asked tentatively

Sophie looked up quizzically, nodding for him to carry on

"You don't… by any chance… have the…" he cleared his throat awkwardly, "the Cullen's phone number?"

Sophie grinned happily and nodded her head, "Of course, it's written on a piece of paper next to the phone."

Gabriel nodded his head and took a deep breath, "Would you be able to… phone … and ask if Edward would be able to come over? I… I want to talk to him."

"Sure." Sophie said, leaning over the table to ruffle Gabriel's hair, "I'll call them straight after I finish eating 'kay."

"Thanks." Gabriel said shyly, trying to smooth his hair back down.

Gabriel had headed upstairs straight after he had finished eating his breakfast; not that he could eat that much considering his stomach was already full of angry butterflies. He needed to calm himself and remember that he was doing the right thing, so he entered his room and lit an incense stick by his door, and turned on his laptop so he could put some calming music on before he had his inevitable confrontation with Edward.

Gabriel was exhausted, but he couldn't find it in himself to get any kind of sleep before he spoke to Edward.

It wasn't long before there was a gentle knock at the door and Sophie let – Gabriel assumed – Edward inside.

Gabriel's heart began to race and his palms became sweaty, but he had to do this, he couldn't run away this time; he couldn't hide anymore. So he stood slowly from where he had been sitting on the edge of his bed, and awkwardly brushed nonexistent dust off of his pants. But before he could even start for the door, there was the lightest of knocks at his door, followed by Edward's soft voice.

"Gabriel?" Edward called gently through the door, "May I come in?"

Gabriel sighed, prayed to any deity that would listen – hoping this would end well – and replied to Edward's question with a simple, almost inaudible 'yeah'.

Edward opened the door slowly – unsure – and closed it behind him with a soft click. He smiled at Gabriel tentatively, not sure what was about to be said, but hopeful.

Edward was practically bouncing with excitement and anticipation; he was barely containing it from showing visibly while the silence went on for seconds, and then minutes. It was the longest few minutes he had ever experienced in his existence.

Finally, after much opening and closing of his mouth and failed beginnings of a sentence, Gabriel finally pulled himself together enough to speak.

"I wanted... to apologise," Gabriel began, while staring at his hands as he wrung them nervously, "for what I did on Friday... to you... what I said..." Gabriel lifted his head to look into Edwards eyes, "I also wanted to thank you... for everything you have done for me, even when you barely know me – I barely know you – and even after I so blatantly used you..."

"Gabriel..." Edward tried, but Gabriel just shook his head,

"Just, please let me finish..." Gabriel pleaded, and Edward nodded for his to continue.

"I am not perfect... I am broken – damaged – I am selfish and stained... and maybe just a little insane... but... if you are still willing, even after everything I've done and my many – many – flaws; I want to try, being with you." Gabriel looked away from Edward's eyes as his vision began to blur with tears.

"I'm sure from reading my mind you know what kind of disgusting per..." Gabriel was cut off by Edward walking forward and embracing him.

"On the contrary, Gabriel, I cannot read your mind." Edward whispered into his ear and Gabriel jolted in surprise, bringing his gaze up to look at Edward's face to see if he was lying.

"Not even when I am in such close proximity can I hear what you are thinking; I might get a flash of an image now and again, but nothing I can really understand. Even when I touch you, I cannot hear anything, only see just slightly clearer." Edward explained.

"So you ... don't ... know..." Gabriel said stunned, and then all the anxiety seemed so drain from his body and he sobbed, relieved, into Edwards chest.

"You'll have to tell me, or not tell me, whatever you want me to know, or not know... that's the only way I'm going to find what you have been through." Edward whispered calmly into Gabriel's ear while he gently rubbed his back comfortingly.

"So, you still want to be with me?" Gabriel asked with quite incredulousness, "You'll give me a second chance?"

Edward smiled into Gabriel's hair, "I don't think I'd be able to stop giving you chances Gabriel; you're stuck with me." Edward pulled away just enough to look at Gabriel's face and wipe the tears from beneath his eyes with his thumb, "The only way I think I'd ever be able to leave you alone is if you told me to."

Gabriel started crying again, and hugged Edward tightly around the waist. He was so selfish and horrible, Gabriel thought, how could he have landed with someone as perfect as Edward? It was beyond his understanding; but maybe, things would slowly get better for him.

Edward, after about half an hour began to feel Gabriel's arm slacken around his waist and looked down to notice he was on the verge of falling asleep where he stood; slowly and carefully, he pulled Gabriel's arms from around him and swept him up into his arms, carrying him like a child to his bed and laying him gently under the covers.

Gabriel's eyes slowly opened and looked at Edward, who was standing next to the bed, unsure of what to do.

"Lay with me?" Gabriel asked meekly, a little scared that Edward would reject his request; but his worries were for naught, because Edward just smiled a gentle smile before pulling his shoes off and lying on top of the covers next to him.

Gabriel snuggled up to Edward's side and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. Edward, mean while was in bliss, on the verge of exploding from the sheer amount of happiness he was feeling, to be able to lye next to Gabriel as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

He brought his hand up to softly carded his fingers through Gabriel's hair, causing Gabriel to hum appreciatively in his sleep and to nuzzle into Edward's some more.

It wasn't until a few hours into Gabriel's much needed sleep that Edward noticed Gabriel slipping into a nightmare.

Gabriel knew he was dreaming, he recognised the signs; it didn't make it any better though, or more bearable.

He was having a dream of back when his mother was still alive; he hated these dreams, he always woke up feeling dirty and disgusting.

_He mother hadn't come out of her room yet, and Gabriel was cooking supper for them, as he had been doing ever since his father's death. I stirred the pasta sauce lazily, while keeping an eye on the pasta which was just nearly finished_.

_He knew he should paid more attention to the entrance of the kitchen; his mother liked to sneak up on him; but he was so tired after a long day at school and his teachers' constant questions and concerns._

_How was he doing? How was his mother? Would you like to have an extension on your homework? Where did he get the scratches on his arms and neck? Would he like to go home?_

_He knew they were only trying to help, but he really wished they would just stop._

_He was too busy with the food to notice his mother sneak into the kitchen, and it was too late for him to react before she had come up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. _

"_Where were you, Michael? I missed you today?" She whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver in disgust; but there was nothing he could do unless he wanted her to get violent. _

"_I was at school mom. It's Wednesday." Gabriel said, trying to remind his mother that he was her son, but she just carried on kissing his neck._

"_You don't need to go to school, I told you; you can just stay here with me okay." Svetlana said in between kissing and nibbling at Gabriel's neck. _

"_You know I can't mom, if I don't go to school they'll take me away from you." Gabriel said, he said it every time. If he didn't get away from her for just a little while by going to school – even if he didn't remember much during the day – he would probably go as mad as she was._

_At Gabriel's words, his mother dug her nails into Gabriel's stomach, and held him even tighter; her nails were drawing blood, and he could barely breathe._

"_Mom..." Gabriel wheeze, "mom... you're hurting me..." _

_Svetlana loosened her hold, and turned Gabriel around. "Oh I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know how I get when you say things like that." She lifted up onto her toes to kiss Gabriel on the cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_Gabriel turned back around to turn the stove off; trying to distract himself from his mother; to dissuade her from doing anything more. Hoping that for once, she wouldn't want more; would finally realise that what she was doing was wrong; that he was her son._

_But she never stopped._

Edward didn't know what to do. Should he wake Gabriel from what was obviously becoming a horrible nightmare? His decision was, however, made up for him when Gabriel started tossing about more violently, and moaning as if he was in pain.

Edward gently, so as not to startle Gabriel, shook him, trying to rouse him from his nightmare.

"Gabriel." Edward said softly, but when he still didn't wake, "Gabriel! Wake up!" Edward tried more loudly, a hint of panic in his voice.

Gabriel Bolted awake; his breathing harsh and a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. His eyes were wide open, his pupils dilated in distress. He took one look at Edward before launching himself at him, clutching at Edward's shirt tightly and burying his face in his neck; taking in deep lung-full's of Edward's smell.

Gabriel needed to get the smell off him; he needed to get that woman's smell out of his senses. His skin kept crawling at the memory and he wanted to scrub himself until his skin was raw and bleeding; he wanted to scratch it off. But he held on to Edward instead, breathing in his scent and letting his cold vampiric skin freeze off that woman's touch.

All Edward could think of doing was to pull Gabriel into his lap rock him soothingly while humming Strawberry Field Forever into Gabriel's ear; it was the first song he could think of and he remembered Gabriel listening to it the other day.

_(2' 106 words)_

**A/N: **And that was chapter 8, I hope it didn't suck too bad _ and I really hope I haven't lost too many readers.

It actually disturbed me a bit to write the dream scene in this chapter and it wasn't even that much! _

Anyway, I know I hate it when an author updates a story after who knows how many months and doesn't bother to remind readers of what happened in previous chapters; I read so many stories at one time that it's hard to keep up with all of them, I often find myself not carrying on with a fic just cause I can't remember what's been going on; I hope that's not the case with my story. I do hope my characters are a little more memorable than that _

Any reviews are welcome, as always ^_^ I need love - I'm depraved.

-Morgue Chan


End file.
